The Pink Haired Pirate
by Anime Rocker xD
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Prologue

Hey!This is a new story of mine.I will continue the first serie but not least not until I get my computer back to can update in peace.I recently read some One Piece manga and fanfiction so I decided to write one too. :D Enjoy and tell me what do you think about it.I already have some ideas in plot but let me know if you want something like pairings or shits.

DISCLAIMER:WHY THE HELL I STILL TRYY*sobs*

* * *

A 17 years old pink haired girl was wandering through the deserted halls of the Akatsuki base. It was midnight, so no one was there to disturb her. She made her way to the library. Usually,the pinkette always cleared her head there. The smell of old scrolls and ink always calmed her. Walking through the large variety of scrolls, she found an interesting one. The paper was yellow, maybe worn out by the time, with still glowing ink, like it was written not long time ago. Couphing up the dust, she opened the scroll. There were wonderful informations and all, but she decided to go to her dad before performing the 'World Transport Jutsu'.

* * *

The pinkette was awoke by the burnt smell of bacon and eggs. She quickly dressed in a black fishnet shirt,black trashed jeans,with a kunai pouch strapped on her right leg. On the waist she had a bigger medic bag,three scrolls on each side and a double-chained dagger on her left. She quickly put on her high-heeled boots,her 'shadow' kanji ring and Amegakure hitai-ate. After brushing her knee-lenght pink and black hair, she rushed in the kitchen to find the stove in fire near Kisame and Hidan, who were fighting like a bunch of old grannies with frying pans and spoons.

"Can someone tell me what in name of Jashin is happening here?"

"Oh morning pinkie me and this jackass are fighting over..ummm...why are we fighting again?"

"For fucking who to cock the damned and shitty breakfast!"Hidan shouted dodging a frying pan and throwing some flour on Kisame.

"Guys,I don't want to be the first who brights you up, but you are burning the breakfast, and the kitchen."The fighting duo went to extinguish the fire while Sakura kept sighing under her breath while saying 'I'm surrounded by idiots'She was snapped from her thoughts when a green plant materialized from the ground.

"Sakura-sama, Madara-sama requests your presence in his office now"

"Hai, thank you,Zetsu"He nodded before disappearing in the ground . Sighing once again, she got up from her ash meal and headed to her dad's office.

'I wonder what he wants right now..it can't be something bad'

'**Yeah..I wonder that too. But daddy dearest loves us too much right?'**

'Hello to you too, inner, watcha doing?'

'**Nothing much,babe,nothing much,now look where are you walking,maybe you will fall on Zetsu or Sasori's puppets'**

Slowly,she entered her father's office. He was a fair skinned, well built man with long spiky black hair and red cloud patterned Akatsuki cloak with a black ring with the kanji of power engraved.

"Morning, father"

"Good morning, my daughter.I assume you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you. Can you please tell me why I am here?"

"Can't a father say morning to his daughter now days? But your right,there is a special reason. Were you wandering in the library last night right?"

'H-how did he found out?'

"Y-yes"she damned herself for shuttering.

"You took a scroll from there, or performed a jutsu?"

"N-no,y-yes,I mean I found an interesting scroll, but I brought it with me to show you, cuz I didn't know what it could do,but I didn't performed it."

"I'm happy that you told me the truth, can you give me the scroll please?"Normally, Madara never is happy or plead to someone, or spoke in a gentle way. But he always had a warm side which was only known to his late wife, who died giving birth to Sakura,Hashirama his friend, his brother Izuna and his daughter. Other than that, he is an emotionless bastard and scary as hell.

Sakura handed the scroll to her father, who looked up at her after reading.

"Sakura, this scroll is an ancient jutsu, created or, well perfectioned by me and Hasirama. This jutsu,is more like a portkey. Outside the elemental continent,there are only oceans,seas and islands. Our lands are protected by advanced genjutsus,performed by The Sage of the Six Paths. Of course,I didn't know that. A man called red-head Shanks helped me. This is how I met your mother. Actually she was stuck there too and she was friends with the mermans,mostly with Arlong,their boss. Because of business with the pirates,I had the chance to meet her. We fell in love,got married and had you. Arlong actually insisted to be your godfather. Then,when you were 3 years old, we arrived at the genjutsu barrier and headed back home. It was a shock for everyone. The Uchiha Clan disowned me for marring a Senju, so I used Itachi to kill them. The Konoha council killed your mother,who told me to protect you." He let a single tear to roll down on his cheek.

"B-But you said that mom died giving birth to me! How then I don't have any of the memories?"

"I locked them away,to hide you the truth. I know you would be upset on me but I needed to do that. I'm sorry"

She felt hot tears forming in her eyes.

"Then can you at least how my mother was?At least how she looked like?!"

Silence.

"How could you do this to me?Why to hide such a big secret?All the Uchihas are the same! I wish I would never ever be an Uchiha!"She rushed out from the room,crying. Those words went through Madara like hot iron. Sighing,he sank in his chair,holding his hair.

* * *

Sakura was crying,hard. Not like she had a reason. Her mother was still dead so it wasn't fully a lie. But which father would TAKE the memories, the SINGLE memories of her mother,from his father. The every single reminds of her. At least how she looked like? How she was? Was she nice?Bad? A good mother or an overprotective one?A friendly one or a bad one? Sakura didn't know. But she was going to find out. No matter what. She got out from her bed,and pulled out some black attire. A simple black fishnet top with black ripped skinny jeans,completed with black 10 inches high-heeled boots,the double chained dager and the utility belt. It was projected and designed by Deidara and Sasori.

It had a bigger cream bag for medical use,with 6 scroll holders,3 on each hip. The first 2 scrolls contained her massive battle axes. The second two had twin fans a huge 2 bladed scythe. Then,the third two had a smaller version of Samehada,called Mizuyume and supplies like clothes,toiletries,food and things. Then two twin katanas were strapped on the opposite side of the daggers. The katanas were pure obsidian black,with aqua green dragon engraved handles. Pulling her black and pink locks in a huge ponytail,the bangs covering her left eye,she went over to retrieve the scroll. First,find her godfather and ask everything she could about her mother. Then found a way back and destroy the genjutsu barrier. No one will be in cloud ever again.

* * *

'Good,dad's sleeping.'The pinkette thought as she sneaked past him. He was up for paperwork again. Reaching for the scroll,she heard him waking up. Grabbing the scroll,she disappeared in a 'poof' of cherry blossom,to her room.

Unfortunately,the sound and the cherry blossoms woke him up. Looking around for the scroll,which he didn't find,he rushed to Sakura's room.

To his horror,she was doing hand signs. Before he could jump and stop her,she was sucked in by the vortex/portkey.

"SAKURAAA!"He tried to grab her but reached air instead. He punched the wall in frustration. 'Well,that's what u get if you hide a huge secret from your only teenager daughter.' He said to himself. 'Ok Madara,take a sharp breath. What you do when your daughter is gone in a different other country visible for only you and she? Don't worry,your daughter is a strong girl. Way too strong for her own good. She will come home and after that,there will be a loooong discution about her being recless and all. That if she doesn't fell in love with someone there like him and brings her boyfriend home.'

The last thought made him shiver. 'No at least not until she is 30!'

* * *

In the middle of the sea,there was a pink haired woman falling from the sky..in the water.

* * *

Thats it for now. This is more of a prologue so don't spat at me like an angry cat because it's short. Now,there we have a few things:

1\. Madara is a bit OOC. Why? This is because he is a dad in my fic. With other characters he will be the same ole Madara. If you want an original Madara then read Kishi's managa. This is called a fanfiction for reasons.

2\. Raitsume Uchiha nee Senju is actually my first OC in this fic. She is Sakura's mother who was killed by Konoha and the Uchiha Clan. Another reason for the Uchiha Clan massacre.

3\. I know,I have Arlong as Sakura's godfather. Why not? Nami was well liked by him and even considered appart from the other humans. And he was always fond of his nakama. He was not like Captain Kuro to kill his crewmates to put his plan in order. Plus Kisame is there also his little brother since Kisame's shark form is smaller than Arlong's.

4\. The jutsu is also mine. I created it for lack of jutsus and maybe I will create more because Kishi didn't created this type jutsu.

Ok these are the notes. Tell me what you think and stay tuned. In the next chapter we will have the pinkette meeting Luffy and join his crew as first nakama. :D

Ja ne guys! ^3^


	2. Enter: Uchiha Sakura!

Halloooo here we are again! :D There we have the Alvida Pirates arc which I want you to enjoy :D

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME OR MANGA,NOR NARUTO OR ONE PIECE

* * *

Near a beautiful passenger ship,a loud splash could be heard. Two of the sailors from the ship went out to see what happened. Near a huge wine barrel,a beautiful pink haired woman was sunking in water.

"Hey let's help her!" The first sailor went to grab a safety vest and a little boat.

"But what with the wine?" The first sailor wacked him over his head.

"That woman is basically **drowning** you idiot!" After rescuing her,they brought her on the ship,on the main deck. While checking the barrel,they didn't even had the chance to open it because another sailor began to scream.

"PIRATES FLAG!" The first 2 sailors went off to the main hall and let the barrel down,forgeting about the pink haired woman,who lay unconsciously on the main deck.

The pink pirate battle ship began to attack which resulted the panic from the guests and the captain. The pirate ship anchored next to the ship and began to rob the guests. Alvida gave the order to her pirates to attack. Poor Coby, the pink haired care-taker of the ship was smacked by the hag's iron hammer,which let him landed on the cruise ship. He was bringing a wine barrel,the same the sailors found in the sea,which was distubed by three of his captain's croonies.

"Lazy again,huh Coby?" The fat one said cruelly

"N-No I was just bringing t-this b-barrel of wine"

"Then we will help you ease it" He chuckled.

"Yeah we are thirsty"The second of the group said.

"B-But what if Alvida-sama find out about this you will be killed" He shuttered letting his jaw slackes (A/N:Well I'm writing what I'm seeing...his mouth was pretty slacked when he said this)

"Then it will be good if you keep your mouth shut,right Coby?"

"Y-yes t-true"He again shuttered while the big and fat one picked up the barrel. He was ready to punch it broken when a boy already emerged in from it and,while stretching,punched him in the chin.

"Such a good sleep!"He looked at the knocked out form. "What happened here?"

"YOU DID THIS!"The two guys exclaimed,unsheating their sword. Coby closed his eyes to let them strike but the blow never came. The black haired boy with straw hat broke their swords and let them defensless.

"W-WHO ARE YOU!"

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you" He grinned. They went off rushing,dragging their comrade on the floor.

"Heh, I'm hungry" He went on the main deck,with Coby who was trying to drag him back. As they went to the kitchen,the duo almost stumbled over a motionless body.

"Huh?" They stared at the beautiful pink-haired woman.

"You saw her before?"

"No" Coby answered. They still took her with them,to not be a victim of pirates cruelness.

As they went in the little room filled with food,they layed the girl down,while Luffy attacked a crate filled with plums.

"My name is Coby. "

"Oooo you are a pirate?" He asked him,while munching some fruits.

"Th-that day was a lucky one. I went in a boat,in order to go fishing,but I-I didn't know that the bout went to a pirate ship. In order to not get killed, I need to take care of the ship." He frowned

"You are an idiot"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"U can run"

"NO! I will get caught!"

"So you are a coward! I don't like you" Luffy said while laughing.

* * *

Alvida was grinning while the crew colected the gold and the belongings,taking them to Love Duck ship. Two pirates,the ones who were set on run by Luffy,came there.

"Alvida-sama! The barrel is a MONSTER!" That darkened her face.

"WHO YOU SAY IS A MONSTER?!"She sent her hammer to smack them.

"N-Not that! From the barrel,came a monster! He may be a bounty hunter!"

* * *

"You are right. I-I should escape. But even if I managed,the think I would like to do would be-Luffy,what is your dream?"

"To be the Pirate King!"

"T..t..the Pirate King?"He sweatdropped.

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Really."

"And your crew?

"I don't have one yet,but I am searching for one." Coby's jaw slacked,and Luffy went to wave a hand in front of his shocked face.

"But the Pirate King is the one who have everything on his world!He has wealth,fame and power,all in a single person!That means you are going to get One Piece!"

Luffy nodded,looking at him.

"Geez,I wanna sleep!"A new feminine voice said lazy. The pink haired woman said standing in a sitting position. "Why you look at me like you saw a ghost? Is there some food or sake in this place?"

"Hello nee-chan!You're up!"

"No I'm not,I'm just sleep talking. Duh of course I am up. You can continue your chit chat,I just wanna now where the fuck I am" She said holding her head.

"You are on a pirate ship,Alvida-sama's pirate ship. My name is Coby,the caretaker"

"And I'm Luffy! I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

"Pirates? So the jutsu worked."

"Eh?Jutsu? What is that?"

"My name is Uchiha Sakura,I'm from the continent. Jutsus are our chakra-based tehniques"

"Continent? I heard that is a myth!No one ever was able to go there!Some people says that it doesn't exist!"

"Geez,dude,that's where I was born. Or at least that's where I spent my childhood. You just can't see it. Troublesome"

"Wow SUGOI!Hey you wanna join my crew?I am going after One Piece!"

"Of course. I don't have anything better to do. But why you want to find One Piece?"

"Because that's my dream. And I don't care If I die fighting for this!" Coby stared at him with wide eyes,while Sakura was smirking.

"Eh,now I'm gonna go find a boat. Coming Sakura-nee?"

"Sure buddy. And don't call me Sakura-nee. I am not your sister."

As they went to leave, Coby began to confess.

"I will get out of here and I will stop working for Alvida!I will get in the Marine!No!I WILL CATCH ALVIDA-SAMA!"

Right then,a fat woman dressed really weird,with black hair and a huge hammer came from the ceiling.

"Man,you could just use the door,damnit. Or you are that barbaric and short-tempered?"The pink haired teen rubbed her eyes,yawning. That enraged the woman more.

"Who you are going to catch,eh Coby!"

Looking at Luffy,she said.

"You are not the pirate hunter, neither you."She looked then at Sakura.

"Coby!"

That earned a shriek from him.

"Who is the most beautiful woman from this ocean?"

Luffy pointed a finger at the captain.

"Who is this fat lady?" Sakura choked on her laughing and gigglings. The Alivida pirates+Coby+the captain herself jaw slacked.

"GAKI!"She raised her hammer to hit him,but it didn't hurt. At all. Because he jumped and took Coby with him. Sakura jumped after him on the hole made by the fat lady, winking and raising the middle finger.

Luffy went of fighting spree.

"It seems that u have the situation over control. Tell me if you need help,little captain." She peaced off.

"GOMU GOMU NO... ROCKET!"He flashed him to punch the mass of people behind him.

"You ate the Devil's Fruit,right?" Alvida called behind him.

"Yep" He said stretching his cheek.

"You have other abbilities..you are a pirate hunter?"

"No,I am a pirate"

She laughed cruelly.

"You?A pirate?And where are your nakamas?"

"I don't have one. I'm still searching for members. My first member is right there still.." He pointed at Sakura,who just smirked after defeating some pirates,like a cat who caught her prey,with arms crossed over her chest.

"Oi Luff,don't drag me in this type of conversations"

"Luffy,run!"Coby wishpered to Luffy. "You already saw the power of the hammer!The power of the person is even higher! She is a-" His wishpers were cut off by Alvida's taunting voice.

"I am a what,Coby?!"

"YOU ARE THE UGLIEST SMELLING HAG!" Her eyes darkened. Coby was shaking and sweating for the final blow.

Luffy just laughed,hard,along with his first mate.

"I will join the Marine and catch you!"

"You know what are you talking about?"

"Yes I know!I will do whatever I want!"

"GAKIII!" Luffy got the hit in the head instead of Coby,which didn't even hurt. I mean,at all. Then Luffy striked.

"GOMU GOMU NO-PISTOL!"Stretching his fist,he punched her in the gut,sending her flying. Then,he turned to the pirates.

"Hey,you got ready a boat for Coby if you know what is good for you."

* * *

They wee on the boat,heading to a small village,where was the nearest Marine base,to get Coby enrolled in. Now,Luffy had one objective: To get Roronoa Zoro join them.

* * *

Heh a pretty long chapter ne?My fingers are hurting for typing since I updated 2 chapters and re-updated the first of this story.

R and R my faithful dudes and amigas :D

Ja ne!


	3. Deadly Swordsmaster: Roronoa Zoro!

Kyaaaa I'm just so excited that you guys like my story :D 2 reviews after only 2 days from posting the new chapter + I was added as favourite author for some guys and my story too! I really thank you the guys who reviewed my story qnd the other thing Iaant to say is: ENJOY! Oh and vote on the poll on my profile for pairing.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME OR CHARACTERS.

The little trio was sailing towards the first island with a Marine base,to get Coby enrolled in. Thanks to him,they were gonna arrive there in short time.

Once arrived, they went in the little village and Luffy decided to open his mouth.

''Hey,can someone tell me where to find Roronoa Zoro?" The villagers froze with weird faces.

''It seems that his name is a taboo here.'' Sakura said looking around,with her hands in her pockets.

"Well let's try again. Where I can find the Marine base in this village?" Again,frozen faces.

"Geez guys,what's with the taboo's here?"

"Maybe because one of the most feared bounty hunters has just been caught and one of the most narcissistic and strongest Marine lieutenant resides in this little peacefully village."

"Whatever you say,kid. Let's break up. You go with Luffy and search in that creepy side of the Marine tower, while I search that pretty bar" She rushed grinning towards a pub.

"Well,Coby,let's search"

* * *

With Sakura

As I entered the pub, I sat on a bar stool at the counter. A woman with black hair and eyes, actually the barmaid came to me.

"What can I bring you , miss?"

"The strongest sake you have,please." I smiled. While I was waiting for my order, when a little girl bumped into me. She had two onigiris in her hands.

"Upss Sorry pretty lady, I didn't mean to" She got up. The girl had short black hair and eyes,tied in two little pigtails,and wore a bright pink and mint stripped dress with white hoodie.

"Don't worry." I helped her up. "You did those onigiris?"

"Yeah is my first time. I made them for Zoro-nii. He helped us and instead of me and mommy being killed, he let himself caught"

"Well it seems that you are pretty hardworking,like a little bee. Be careful next time okay?" I smiled at her. She was just tooo cute!

"H-hai bye pretty lady!" She went out,running happily. I sighed taking a sip from my sake. The girl will have some trouble trying to sneak in. I smirked,before breaking my glass in my hands and my eyes widdened in realisation.

"Fucking shit!" I rushed out from the bar.

'I hope it's not too late'

* * *

Luffy and Coby climbed on the ladder to look over the stone wall. There, a guy with green bandana was tied to a wooden pole.

Right then, the little girl from before went to the green dude with two onigiris in her little hands.

"Zoro-nii, I brought you some food. I was thinking that you would need some food since you are tied there for almost a month."

"I don't meed them. Leave before the Marine comes there with that bastard Helmeppo!" He yelled.

"Attacking little girls,ne Zoro? You are already so low, I wonder why you would low yourself even more?" A new voice chuckled. A slim man,with slick blonde hair and dumb face came with two Marine soldiers.

"Why are you here? You are here to tell me some important things? Or just to annoy me?"

"You better watch your mind because you are the one tied and I'm Lieutenant Morgan Axe-Hand's son." Then, his eyes landed on little girl's onigiri. He took one and ate it, before spitting it out.

"You need to put salt in it not sugar!"

"I-I tought they would be better if would be sweet" the little girl sobbed as Helmeppo stepped on the onigiri on the ground. Both Luffy and Zoro clenched their fists.

"You" he pointed at one of his bodyguards. "Throw the girl over the wall"

"B-but she is only a little girl!"

"Do as I say or you will be punished" The bodyguard Marine picked up the little girl.

"Sorry" and he threw her over the wall. But instead of falling, the little girl was caught by a pink and black blur. The figure landed on the wall,revealing a woman with pink and black hair,emarald eyes and black clothing.

"I thought the Marines were more proud than picking useless fights and attacking little girls." The woman smirked and the little girl sobbed in her black shirt. She handed her to Luffy,while jumping on the ground,landing smoothly.

"W-who are you?"

She grinned evily,scaring everything in her way as her eyes flashed red with black pattern.

"Your worse nightmare" With that, he fell on the ground screaming and squirming. The Marine guys carried him out of there.

"Wow that was awesome nee-chan!"

"Thanks Luff. " She made the peace sign,grinning.

"How you did that?!" The tied dude said

"Nah don't worry about him. I put him in an illusion. He will be mentally tortured and stabbed for some time but nothing unbearable" She shrugged.

"You're sick"

"Thanks for the compliment, said the tied dude" That angered the swordsman even more. Luffy came down to him

"I want you to join my pirate crew!"

"What? No way!"

"I will untie you if you join me. Then you will owe me"

"Insistent,right?" The pinkette chuckled.

"No. Tommorow they will untie me. Helmeppo promised me."

"And you really think that dude with retarded face will keep his promise? His face is practically screaming 'liar' and 'traitor'. But do whatever you want. I don't think you will be fred. Especially by the Marines." Sakura shoved her hands in her pockets and chakra-jumped over the wall.

"Well, I'm gonna let you think more about it" Luffy also left with Coby.

'That girl and Straw Hat guy,they sure are more powerful than they are given credit.'

* * *

I'm a bitch duh. But anyways, the thing is the 2 and 3 episodes are at the Marine base so why not to split this chapters too? Well I'm off giys but now R and R until next time.

Ja ne! ^~^


	4. A new crewmate

Hallow! Well hello. I'm back with chapter 4. To be sincere, I like this plot more. I need a lil help for my other story cuz I'm out of imaginatin. I hope there are not problems in understanding my marvelous grammar cuz english is NOT my first language. But the irony is that spanish is more alike with my natal language, still I don't understand a thing. :))) Also I wanna thank the reviews and followers. Well I will keep updating follow the One Piece storyline, but I began to watch not long time ago so I don't know how I will keep it cuz I don't think I can post about over 600 chapters,and I'm only at Arlong Park arc T^T. So I will need a little help from someone who is far further than me with the storyline. PM me please. Now enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND MAYBE THE OCs.

The super-duper trio and the little girl who's name was Rika, went in the bar owned by her mother. She was really happy to hear that Zoro ate the Onigiris, despite being dirty stomped on.

"Geez Rika you're so cute! It should be illegal!" The half-pinkette half-ravenette caught the little girl in a bear hug,almost squashing her,with her inhuman-strenght.

"Sakura-nee,she is turning blue." Luffy pointed at her face.

"Upps sorry Rika-chan!" She released Rika, who took a huge breath,color coming back to her face. Then,the bar door slammed and the same blond retarded guy came with his two bodyguards. His face was now paler than usual,with blue and purple tinted. He slumped in a chair,while the bodyguards ordered some sake.

"Helmeppo-sama, how are you feeling?"

"Ugh better. After I'm better I will make sure that the pink-haired witch and Roronoa Zoro will get executed tommorow!" Sakura's face darkened,but Luffy got her before and got ready his fist and punched him in the face, leaving a bruise on him.

"Don't talk about my friends like that!" The two Marine guys dragged Helmeppo out of there, straight to the Marine base.

* * *

Lieutenant Axe-hand Morgan sat in his office,with also two Marine soldiers with him.

"Had the statue construction began?"

"Yes sir. We are ready to raise it on top of the Marine tower."

"Good. These peasants must know who is the most powerful." His discussion was disturbed by his son,who came rushing at him with a large bruise on his face.

"Father! There is boy with straw hat! He punched me!"

"And what with it?"

"What do you mean by 'what with it'? Are you not going to help me execute him and a pink haired witch?"

"No. Of all people you should know that I'm the great person,while you are the son of the great person. If you have problems,you need to solve them by yourself. You want to know why I didn't wacked you until now?"

Silence.

"Because a worthless son like you, DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE A BEATING!" He wacked him over his head.

Meanwhile raising the statue, Luffy with Coby and Sakura went to the place where Zoro was tied.

"Why are you here again?" He grumbled.

"To get you out of here!" Luffy began to try and untie him.

"I told you I don't wanna join you so get lost!"

"You're the lost one here buddy. I was right. Helmeppo wasn't going to free you. Tommorow you will be executed without a word. He said he was going to kill me as well, but both of us know that he can't as long I'm not tied with chains. Funny right?" She chuckled, as his eyes widdened in realisation.

"Then untie me damnit!"

"Well sorry buddy but this knots are way too tight!" Luffy was sweating as trying to untie him.

The green-haired swordsmaster sighed.

"Then try and find my katanas. Helmeppo got them after I was caught."

"Hai hai!" Luffy rushed in the Marine base.

* * *

As he was rushing towards corridors, and over to the top of the tower, he cut the ropes which held Lieutenant Morgan's statue, which enraged him. He sent his whole army of Marines after him, so Luffy dashed out but not before dragging Helmeppo with him.

Two of the Marines caught him and were ready to shoot,but the little pirate held the prisoner as a shield.

"You can shoot if you want." Luffy said non-chalantely. After the Marine guys left, he asked. "Where do you keep Zoro's swords?"

"It's in my room,but we went past it!"

"Geez you could tell me sooner." He dropped him on the floor after rushing to a room which on the door wrote 'Helmeppo's room'. The whole place was with white walls, refined porcelain things and flowers. On the wall, three katanas were crossed. Two of them were black,while the other was white.

Luffy grabbed all three swords and rushed to the place where the swordsman was tied. Reaching him, he gave him all the three swords.

"Sorry but I didn't know which were yours."

"Because, all three are mine"

"Three swords? Nice. I only can use two." Sakura said thinking..

But her thoughts were disturbed as the Marine soldiers came towards them ,along with the Lieutenant. The guys began to pull the triggers, but Sakura came in a flash in front of them, catching the bullets between her slender fingers.

"NANI!?" She smirked.

She quickly made some handsigns.

"CHIDORI!" A lighting ball emerged from her hand, and she launched herself towards them. "Luffy now enough with the foolishness and untie him!" Instead of reaching Morgan, he held another soldier,as a shield, so the chidori went through him, not the lieutenant.

"Bastard! And you accuse and catch us pirates for being cruel and a danger for society!" A dark aura and killing intent was coming from her. Luffy already gave Zoro his swords and fred him. He held two katanas in his hands and one in his mouth. Luffy launched himself to beat the Marine Lieutenant. Despite of having an axe-hand, he is still defeated, but the punches stopped when Helmeppo pointed a riffle at Coby's head, who was now shaking.

"Stop it! Or-or I will shoot you friend" No one dared to move, until Sakura vanished and appreared behind him. He knocked him out with a few sebon in his neck.

"You killed him!" Zoro shouted at her.

"No I did not you grass-head" His left eye twitched. "The only vital points in the neck are under the chin to the collar-bone,idiot." She sighed."Come on Luffy,finish him off"

"Gladly" He gave the final blow, after getting them outta here. The whole Marine base were cheering while the pirate trio along with Coby ate at Ririka's house, Rika's mother.

"Finally, I'm full. I just ate for three weeks and maybe more"

"You can't eat anymore? Heh it means that I can eat more" Luffy said while getting another dish.

"It's not fair! How can you guys eat that much without getting full or fat?" He pointed with his chopsticks at him and Sakura.

"Well buddy, Luffy is a rubber man since he ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi and I have accelered metabolism." She said in a matter-o-factly tone.

"Um yeah the food is very good. I ate a bit too." Coby said shyly

Then, the Marine came with the new captain in front.

"I know that you saved the Shell Village, but you are pirates so I'm asking you to leave. But we will not contact the main Base." The villagers 'boohed' them because of shoving the little pirate crew away.

Still they got them a little boat, and saluted them in the 'marine' way,along with Coby,who remained to train as a Marine.

* * *

Zoro joined the lil party! I like saying the 'lil' word because of Lil BUB! KYAAAAAA she's soooooo KAWAIIIII. I wonder why she is always stucking her tongue.. Anyways, maybe next chapters we will have Nami in,then Usopp and later Sanji!

Not much until we have the whole team! I think I will alterate the timeline after they meet princess Vivi and her duck,don't know maybe send them in an alternate universe where all the characters are in high school or something...Is pretty hard to make a full story because of the numerous Manga chapter and Anime episodes. Anyways, I'm done for now, so meet until next updates. Ja ne! ^.^


	5. The straw hat: Luffy's past

Hello again guys! I'm updating a new chapter again,and I hope that you will like it. First of all, I have there to thank my followers and the one who reviewed.

Story followers:

Nuricchi

Daxen123

s87griffin

Selphina

L ook I thank you guys and also love ya because of the positive reviews. I also reccomend the story 'Un nuevo Comienzo' wrote by XPao-17X, a really good story in Spanish, love the plot and really is worth reading and reviewing. Also I want you to vote on the pool on my profile about the Saku pairing, of course tell me in a review or PM another pairing like Luffy/Nami or something like that. I actually ship that pairing how I ship NaruHina so I don't particulary like NaruSaku or LuffySaku. I also have a lot of summaries and stories planned out in my head but that need to wait for a moment, at least until the chapter is done. Please don't roll up and down the page and read the notes from up and bottom, to can review. I need them more as information. Now,because I kept you waiting, here we have a longer chapter I hope satisfing for you.

A review told me to be a Zoro/Saku.. I actually like the idea but I need more votes and a clue where to start the pairing.

Okay now enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: WHY THE HELL STILL I TRY!

oooooooooOooooooo

The colorful pirate trio sailed in the little boat. Luffy was eating some fruits, while Zoro and Sakura was just glaring at eachother, arguing pointless, as always.

"Geez how many times I need to say that hand-to-hand combat is far more efficient than weapon combat?"

"You can say it how much you want because is not true. The swords especially make more damage than little fists could do." Sakura only huffed at his response.

"Well,to fight with taijitsu doesn't require of bringing extra items, and also is a good stamina-builder. Plus, with chakra scalpel you can cut through everything."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever you say. The little medic tricks are not as good as they sound. Geez I want sake right now"

"Heh,now we are both right. How many miles we have until we reach the next town,Luff?"

He turned his head towards the half-pinkette and the swordsman.

"I don't know. I'm not really good at navigating" He shrugged.

"NANI!?" Both of them yelled at the straw-hat wearing guy. Sakura was fumming as Zoro grabbed the younger boy by the collar.

"You mean that you don't know where we are!?" He was shaking him until a stronger wind blow shook the boat and Luffy almost lost his hat. Barely reaching it, Sakura and Zoro tried to grab it, the pinkette catching it before him,handing it to Luffy, stucking her tongue at him.

"Put that back in,before I catch it." She blushed. Then,he looked at Luffy. "Hey, why your hat is that important?"

"Because is a promise, to an old friend." He smiled.

"Yay story time!"

*Flashback*

A 7 year old Monkey D. Luffy sat in a bar, filled with the Red Hair Pirates,next to their captain Shanks,who always wore a straw hat. He was making fun of Luffy, for being a little kid, who huffed. Makino, the barmaid chuckled at the little kid's behaviour, until a tall man kicked the door open.

"My name is Higuma. Don't worry, me and my band of bandits are not here to destroy your bar. We just need 10 barrels of sake for my men."

"I-I'm sorry but we don't have sake anymore." The bandit chief looked at the pirates.

"Well those pirates sure aren't drinking water."

"Well, that was the last sake we had. Gomenasai"

"Don't worry, don't need to be arguing about it. There we have an one more bottle. We haven't opened it yet." Shanks hands him a bottle of sake,which Higuma take it only to break and spit it on Shanks. He cut the counter and his seat with his sword.

"Don't worry Makino, I will clean this out" Shanks didn't seem upset. The bandit made even more damages to put Shanks in a bad light, and then left. After that, the pirates began to laugh, and Luffy was enraged.

"How could you just sit like that! You could fight and kick his ass!" Luffy huffed angry as he saw a weird looking fruit in a little boxt. It was blue with swirls. He ate it, and Shanks, realizing what Luffy was munching, he shook the boy trying to get him spit out. His arm stretched in sign he just ate Gomu Gomu no Mi. He rushed out of the bar, and in the middle of the town, Higuma's band caught him.

He was deciding to kill the boy,he was stomping his foot on his head, when the Red Hair crew arroved with their captain in the front. Higuma's 8.000.000 Beli bounty was nothing compared to the pirate crew, so they were easy and very weak to fight against. Benn Beckman defeated all the bandits, showing the power of the crew. In fear, the bandit chief took the little boy and disappeared launshing a bomb of smoke.

They were now in a boat in the middle of the ocean.

"Now there's no way they will find you" He laughed as he threw Luffy in the water. He was at the drowning point, when a giant sea-monster came to eat the bandit. It was going to attack Luffy, until Shanks defeated the monster, but losing his arm. Luffy began to cry.

"Hey don't cry."

"B-But you're arm!" He sobbed even more.

"Don't worry about it. At least you are alive"

Back in the town, the crew was getting ready to sail again.

"I will not asking you to take me on the sea again! I will make my own crew and find One Piece!"

"Heh still a little kid. But when you do,return me this hat" Shanks placed his beloved straw hat on Luffy's head. "It's my favorite hat, so please take care of this hat. Next time we meet,maybe you will be more stronger than you are right now. But until then, you're still a kid" He grinned.

With that, he went with the crew away.

*End Flashback*

"Such a nice story!" Sakura fake sobbed, Zoro smirked and Luffy grinned, but he saw a pink bird flying, and he launched himself after it, to eat. The bird caught him and began to fly in the nearest village.

"Geez that dobe!" Zoro grabbed a paddle,while Sakura grabbed the other in order to catch Luffy.

"Don't need to worry about him,Zoro. That guy is more tough than you give credit for. He will be fine. He better be if he don't want an early death" She muttered the last part,barely audible. Near their boat, some guys were screaming for help,they were drowning.

"Hey you! Please help us!" One of the three guys, which had a black hat with a pirate flag design on it resembling a skull clown,yelled after them.

"Ok, but if you jump in the boat"

"NANI?!" But the weird colored duo already went with full speed in their direction. They jumped in the boat, and gor ready in fighting stance.

"In the name of the Buggy pirates we are gonna take this boat!"

But the page changed as he scared them,so they were now paddling towards the nearest village.

"W-we didn't know that you are the Pirate Hunter Zoro and a continental Uchiha ninja"

"Yes we are now keep paddling if you know what's good for you. And my crewmate here knows gow to make death the most pink situation in your case." Zoro smirked and Sakura grinned creepy as the Buggy pirates trio were sweating bullets.

And like that,they were going to Orange Town, the place where a new adventure should begin along with the straw hat wearing captain.

OooooooooOoooo

Well, it's not that long how I imagined, but I still hope that you are not upset on me becuase of dat. Now bye bye cuz I'm pretty tired since it's night here.

"Ja ne!


	6. Beautiful girl: The pirate thief

Hello. There we are at our sixth chapter, and I must say I'm actually proud of myself. *grins*. Also I wanna thank the ones who reviewed and/or favourited and followed my story. I'm glad that you like it and I suppose there will be daily update, If I don't have anything else to do like chores or homeworks. My lil bro is on laptop right now so I'm updating from my tablet, again, which is not very confortable to write on. Sometimes I just wanna snap his neck to can have a moment of quietness. The only times when I can actually relax is when I'm surronded by books at the library, since no one is making noise. Now, instead of reading my blabblings, you better read this chapter.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Faces like yours belong in the zoo

Don't worry I will be there too,

Not in a cage, but laughing at you." :3

OoooooooooooOooooo

An orange-haired girl was being chased down by three Buggy pirates. Their caprain was currently residing in the Orange town, where the citizens left to hide, only their mayor left to try at least to defend the little village.

As she was running with the map in her hands, a boy with black hair and straw hat fell out from the sky, being dropped by a huge pink bird. Seeing the girl chased, he went in a fighting stance.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" He knocked all the three pirates, leaving them out-of-cold. He grinned.

"Thank you. My name is Nami."

"Monkey D Luffy!" But Nami sweatdropped as Luffy's stomach growled. Sighing, he lead him in an abandoned house for lunch. While eating a sandwich, Luffy asked.

"Hey, but why those bad pirates where chasing you?"

"Because I stole a map to reach Grand Line. I need 100.000.000 beli, to buy a certain village. I'm a really good navigator."

"So you are a thief?"

"What? No! I'm someone who is stealing from pirates! Don't even compare me to those people!" She huffed angryily but smirked as she quickly tied Luffy with some ropes and dragged him out of the house, to where the cruel clown captain was. Buggy had blue hair tied in pigtails, a really huge hat and shoes, brightly and nasty assorted clothes and a really bid bright red nose.

His crew were watching intendly the girl dragging the straw hat wearing dude.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh I came to return the map. My boss told me to steal it. But now I want to return it."

"Why would you want this?"

"I hate my boss. So I caught him and bring him to you, also because I want to join your crew" She handed him the map. The crew began to laugh loudly, but it stopped as Buggy took the map.

"Very well. What's your name?"

"Nami."

"Then Nami, welcome in our crew!" Luffy was thrown in a cage, while the party was going on. While the poor boy was trying to reach some meat and slapping himself with his arm, a big red cannon ball also known as 'Buggy's Ball' destroyed a full row of houses. The crew cheered, except Nami, who was frowning the whole time. Buggy's eyes lit mischieviously as he saw the orange haired girl frowning.

"Nami, why don't you enjoy yourself? It's your party after all. But-" She raised her head.. "I have a task for you. You need to blow the straw hat up!" Her big brown eyes widdened at his words. She was ready to lit the fuse, with a shaking hand. One of the crew, seeing her esiting, lit the fuse. Nami imediatly took out one of her bo staffs from the slots tied at her tighs, and smacked him in the head.

"I hate pirates! I will not bring myself to this!" She grabbed the lit fuse with her bare hands, and she screamed as the fire burnt her hands. Buggy's goons began to attack Nami, but a pink and black blur, along with a tall green-haired guy with three swords knocked them out.

"Saku-nee! Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed at the sight of his two first nakamas. Zoro smirked while Sakura grinned, showing a peace sign.

"Hey, you are the pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro-Buggy looked then at Sakura- I don't know you, but you seem familiar"

"Geez, I'm no one now shut your trap. You're giving me a headache." The clown growled, then Sakura continued. "Buddy, take care of the clown while a free the lil captain?" He smirked taking out his swords. "Well that should be a yes" She rushed with her right hand glowing a deep blue, which cut through the metal bars of the cage. Nami's face was something like WTF?!.

Zoro chuckled as he used one of his strongest attacks, 'Tiger Hunter' to cut through the clown's torso, but only to not give any wound and his hand, stabbing the green-haired boy in his side, with a little sword or a bit larger knife.

"ZORO!" Luffy growled and lit the fuse of the cannon, pointing at Buggy's crew, with the captain in the front.

"W-wait! Buggy's ball is still there!" He shuttered before the cannon ball hitting them, blowing up everything in it's way.

OoooooooOoooooooO

Indeed a shorter chap. Why? Because there's not really much to explain. Also I want to thank Vampiremissress96 for reviewing, and liking my story. I really like her stories, also Taylor4ever and Queen Alexandrine, very good and rare stories, which you really can't find more. Indeed unique.

Well, the only thing I want to say is Ja ne and R and R! ^3^


	7. Mohji the Beast Tamer

Hello again. Episode 7. :D I'm glad you really like my story so I'm updating. Now I'm eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream, with chocolate syrup and chocolate flakes :3 The best ice cream aroma ever. *drolls* Now vote on the poll, because, if every viewer I have until now, I mean over 500, then my poll would oficially closed.

Eh whatever, now read the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: LOVE YOU EVERYBODY BUT STILL I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME!

OoooooooooooOoooooO

Sakura and Luffy were caring the half-unconscious ex-pirate hunter near a pet shop, where a little white dog was guarding it. Luffy wants to pet it, but the dog jumped to bit his hand. Sakura was laughing the whole time as the straw hat boy was shaking his arm to make the dog let go.

Then, the mayor of the town, came to greet them. His charcoal eyes landed on the injured one,and took him in his house to rest, after Sakura healed and bandaged him.

"What's with the ugly dog?"

"That 'ugly dog's name is Chouchou, and please leave the dog alone. Is very important for me because his late owner was my friends. Chouchou must have realized that his owner died, so he guard his pet shop, as a treasure."

"Wow the mutt's smart. And very loyal. Not even at dogs you find this type of loyality. I like cats more though."

The quietness was disturbed by a loud roar, came from a big lion with Buggy's first name, Mohji.

"Hey, you straw hat! Where is the pirate hunter?"

"That's not your business! And what's with the costume? Looks penible" His eye twitched at the rude comment, and attempted to tame the lil dog, as it barked. Chouchou bit his hand, and Richie defended the beast tamer, slamming the dog in a wall, along with Luffy. Sighing, Sakura got up.

"I really don't understand why so much noise. Our mate there is actually injured and you just keep bitching around like headless fuckers." She yawned as rubbing the back of her head, her eye closed.

The big lion 'rawed' in her face, her hair flowing.

"Ok you give me no choice. 'Shinobi style: Cherry Blossom Impact!' " She took her black leather gloves, and concentred a perfect amount of chakra in her fist and slammed it in the lion's guts, sending him about in a full row of houses, destroying everything in their way.

"Sorry cute kitty but your owner pissed me off. No resentments, kay?" Angered, the duo came towards the pinkette,but the blow never came.

"GOMU GOMU NO TSUCHI!" Luffy's fist made contact with the lion to send him in the ground. Nami's eyes widdened as he took a bag of dog food to hand him to Chouchou.

"Richie! Please Buggy put me to attack you I had no intentions!" The beast tamer begged in front him, but Luffy knocked him out with a single punch.

"I'm sorry but you just took the treasure of the little dog. I can't forgive you for that."

The mayor's eyes widdened. He just ate a Devil fruit, more exactly the Gomu Gomu no Mi.

"You ate a Devil Fruit!"

"Yep!" Luffy only grinned looking at him. "But where are the other villagers?"

"T-they left since Buggy came. They are hiding. There's only me left." Then his face lit up. "I will not let that clown to take my village! I'm the mayor, I didn't build this place from zero to be taken away that easy!" He took his spear and ran where Buggy the Clown was. Sakura sighed.

"That old man will get killed before he will ever realized what happened. We should go and find him Luff. Nami, come too?" The orange haired girl nodded at the pinkette and rushed there.

As the trio arrived, Buggy's hand held the mayor by his neck in the air. Luffy stretched his arm to free the old man from the grip. His hand was aching from being held to tightly by the rubber man, so Buggy let a shriek before letting the mayor free.

He wanted to attack again, but Luffy stopped him, knocking him out.

"Luffy how could you that?!" Nami shrieked as the old man was unconscious.

"Chill, Nami. If lil captain wouldn't do that, the old dude would get himself killed. Look what a though fighter like Zoro could get defeated by him. What do you expected from someone not even trained?"

"Yeah, I think your right." Sakura smirked and flashed her sharingan. It was bloody red, with three or four circles, in the middle was the pupil, and on the lines were about 6 or 7 tomoes. Buggy's eyes widdened in realization. He now knew the girl! She was his ex-crewmate from Roger Pirates, Uchiha Madara's daughter. Only him had the Devil's eyes, or how they recognize the sharingan over the seas. That's the only explanation. That guy hanged out with Shanks, the man he despised the most. The only payback he could give, was to pay to his best friend's daughter.

"Well, now I know who you are. You are Madara's dauhter. Very funny since he went with the Red Head pirates long time ago. And I didn't got an invitation from his and Raitsume's wedding?" He said faking a smile.

"How you know my mother?!"

"Every group of pirates know themselves in a way or another." He snickered, so Sakura's sharingan spun dangerously, she gritted her teeth.

Luffy looked at her enraged state. Note to yourself: Family is a touchy topic for the pinkette.

Another Buggy ball was launched, but not towards the lil crew. But towards the mayor's house, where Zoro came holding his head.

"A really bad way to wake someone up. A simple alarm clock or shake would be just fine."

"H-how?!"

"We may be a little crew, just formed, but all the few members are really strong fighters." Luffy looked at them, then his gaze landed on Nami, who nodded.

"I will join you temporarely, since we have the same goals" She smiled, Zoro smirked, Luffy grinned and Sakura just looked ready to kill someone. A battle would just begin anytime now.

OooooooooOoooooooooO

Done! Well not really. A bit more :D

OoooooooooOoooooO

Back at the Akatsuki base, a certain blonde haired bomb-art expert went towards the leader's office, Uchiha Madara. Since Konan and Pein died/left after the invasion towards Konoha, the true leader who ruled the Akatsuki stepped from the shadows. He was no longer knew as Tobi, the partner of Deidara no Akatsuki, but Madara, the boss and father of Akatsuki's little ray of sunshine, Sakura Uchiha.

Deidara knocked on the door, and heard a faint but strong 'come in'. He opened slowly the door, where the black-haired man stood at the office.

"What do you want, Deidara"

"I wanted to ask. Where is Sakura, un"

"She left. But that's not your business!" He spat. Madara was still touchy about his only teenager dauhter leaving to a complete unknown world.

"Sakura IS my business, un!"

"You dare to yell at me! If you ever ask about my daughter or speak with me with that tone, you will face the consecinces, understood!?"

"H-hai!" Deidara was too frightened to even add his infamous 'un' at the end. He hated all the Uchihas. He hated Itachi for forcing him in the Akatsuki, he hated Madara for changing the former Leader, which was not that pain in the ass, he hated Sasuke for defeating him, he hated them all! Okay, not all. There was still a certain half-pinkette Uchiha, he had feelings for. He considered her a true blast, a true art. Damn he loved her! But she didn't even know his name, or not even looked at him the way he looked at her. More than a brother, more than a sister.

He walked in his room, and looked at a framed photo, near his bed. It was him next to the pink haired girl. She was smiling brightly, about two years ago,when he was only 17, next to him who was slighty pink his cheeks.

His finger slowly traced the luscious surface of the photo, more exactly at her face, hair and lips.

'Come home, Sakura-hime, un. I love you, and I miss you.'

OooooooooOooooooooooO

Now I'm done. Deisaku... yeah random. I chosen him because he is the closest to her age in Akatsuki. My next option would be Itachi, but they are somehow cousins. Kisame is basically her uncle. Kakuzu way too old, Zetsu as well, like Hidan. He still looks young but.. yeah swears too much to be this soft.

Also can't really be someone from Konoha, but there is someone with a crush on her, you will never guess Mwuhahahaha. Since we have a flashback for Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and all, we will have one for Sakura too, but later. Don't know, it will be a filler, not really in touch with episodes. Now bye bye because my lil bro will stress me with letting him play. He is about 4 years younger and a royal pain in the ass.

Ja ne! ^.^


	8. Deadly Duel: Roronoa Zoro vs Cabaji

Hello guys! I'm updating pretty late,again so back with a new chapter. It's about 10:35 pm here, and I'm pretty tired. But the shitty part is that in about a week school begins so it sucks yeah... . Even thought I'm gonna see all my classmates, well my class is full of fakers fuckers or FF(not FanFiction) or FS (fakers suckers.) Ahem.. enjoy this pretty new chappie :D

DISCALIMER: HOW MANY TIMES I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE T^T

OoooooooooooOooooooO

While Boodle was unconscious, Buggy looked dangerously at the straw hat wearing captain. "Cabaji!" The said man threw Richie from his from his face, and got up from the pile destroyed buildings, damaged from Buggy's ball."

"Yes, captain?"

"Destroy the straw hat. Devil Fruit or not, he sure is somehow strong." He nodded, and drawed his sword. He went towards the rubber-dude on his unicycle and charged at him. As he launched a strike, someone blocked it. The green-haired swordsman blocked his attack with his sword, despite being injured.

"I'm your opponent." He said looking at him.

"Zoro you baka! You can't fight or your wounds will re-open! I swear if you die I'm going to edo-tensei you back, then kill you and put you in Tsukyomi."She muttered the last part, as she facepalmed herself.

**'Don't worry outer. There's no way for grass-head to lose against that smokin' hot-'**

_'Inner!'_

**'Okay okay against that circus monkey. Happy? Geez I can't even dream now days' Inner crossed her arms over her large chest. **

_'No you can't since is my head, not yours. Now shut up, we need a plan, and need it fast! I will put that idiot in a coma til the next destination.' _ Sakura thought as he saw the acrobat charging at Zoro again, after hitting him in the wound, each time he saw an ocasion.

''**Kyokugi! Kaji Oyaj****i!**" The acrobat began to spit fire at Zoro, which began to defend them. Cabaji barely finished with the attack, when hundreds of spinning tops were launched at him.

"Kyokugi! Noryo Uchiage Hanabi!" He managed to distract him, until they exploded. Cabaji charged at him again with his sword, while Nami went to sneak past a drunk pirate, to knock him out and steal the treasure and the map.

Buggy's hand went to hold Zoro, while Sakura fred him just in time to deflect Cabaji. Then, with one hit, he won, using Demon Strike.

"Th-the crew of B-Buggy pirates were de-defeated by a bunch o-of thieves!"

"Not by thieves,but by pirates." Zoro smirked before passing out.

"Don't worry buddy,me and Saks will take care of this from now." As sign he heard what they said, said dude fell asleep, snoring loudly. The pinkette sweatdropped. Luffy and Sakura stepped in front of the clown.

"You are so annoying. That hat you wear all the time, the hat you treasure that much, was owned by the the man I hate the most!"

"Shanks? How is he the man you hate the most? He really is a cool guy. I don't understand why you would hate him."

"Let me tell you,little boy, why I hate him so much."

*Flashback*

The Roger pirates just finished attack an enemy ship. Everyone were celebrating their victory, looking at the prey, like gold, food and drink. A red-nosed dude found a piece of paper. He opened it, and his eyes widdened. It was a map to the Grand Line.

The clown, hearing that they got a Devil Fruit:Bara Bara no Mi, he snuck out and stole the fruit. In front of the whole crew, he took out a fake one.

"Now, I will eat the Devil Fruit!" He ate it.

"Hey, you fell you know, different or something?"

"No."

"Pfft it means that it didn't work. A shit." Smirking, at night, Buggy went in a boat, and looked at the map.

"If i sell this fruit, I will get at least 10 million beli, and I will make my own crew and buy a ship! I will be Buggy the Clown, the future Pirate King and I will get One Piece!" But his thinking was disturbed as two hands were placed on his shoulders. Sweating, he put the fruit in his mouth, to turn around who scared him. Madara and Shanks were behind him.

"Oi Buggy what are you doing here all alone? We are celebrating, wanna come too?" The read head asked him.

Unable to speak, he shook his head, sweating bullets.

"Hey but why you act so weird? Like you know, hiding something?" The black haired teen smirked a traditional Uchiha way.

Shanks laughed as he paled and hit him on the back, Buggy swallowing accidentaly, and from the shock, he fell in the water. Because he ate the Devil Fruit, he was sunking like a hammer.

"Buggy!" The red head jumped in the water, while his best friend stand on the water, waiting for them, to get ready to chakra-jump on the boat.

*End Flashback*

"So him and dad basically saved your life. I still don't get it. Why you hate them so much?"

"Those troublemakers basically delayed my plan for 10 years! Because of them I couldn't get the treasure underwater, so I'm going to get all the treasures on the land!" Angered, the clown draw his knives and began to launch at the duo.

"Bara Bara Japanese Cracker!" Luffy and Sakura barely are deflecting them. The pinkette drawed one of her swords to avoid the knives, while Luffy uses his Devil Fruit powers.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

"Oh no you didn't!" He avoid the rubber hit, but only to get another one.

"Gomu Gomu no-SICKLE!"

The clown was sweating as the hit came towards him. "Bara Bara Emergency Escape!" He used his quick escape tehnique, to dodge the hit and send Luffy smash in a wall.

"No one gets me to the corner!" He gets up again, only to be postered in the wall again.

"Luff!" Sakura flashed her sharingan again, charging with her katana, whch was now tied with lighting ribbons flowing around the blade.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Her sword went through his head, while another hand stabbed her in the stomach. She gasped, spitting blood, and falling on the ground, shaking violently.

"SAKURA!" Luffy's eyes darkened as his first mate lied there injured, and Buggy slicing his hat. "You BASTARD . .TREASURE!"

Buggy looked at him. "I don't know about you, but since I know him, It's basically my right to say my opinion about him, and I curse him for the rest of my life!"

oOOOOOoooooooooOoooooooooO

Done! We will have a lil bit Sakura's past. I mean we had Luffy, then Sakura, next is Zoro, maybe Sanji and then Nami. Luffy and Sakura are best bros, so no romance there. Only if there are lot and maybe too much LuffySaku fans to bring them together. For Jashin's Sake just VOTE ON THE DAMN POLL I'M IN DAMN SUSPENCE SINCE I DON'T KNOW WHAT PAIRING TO USE!

Now see you later guys since I have a bitching little brother there.

Ja ne! ^.^


	9. The battle of the Devil Fruits

Hello again guys! I keep updating while I can cuz next week Monday I will begin my eighth grade T^T. Anyways There we have the 9th chapter, which I can say I'm quite proud of myself. :D. Until the poll is closed, we will have only romance hinted, flirtings and shits, not a stabilized pairing. VOTE ON THAT DAMNED POLL DAMN IT! It's not really hard since you need only 2 or 3 clicks for it...

Anyways now I'm listening Three Days Grace- Over and Over, so if there I will have some twisted and sad scenes, you will know why. Love ya all, and please I need help with my other story, I don't know how to continue it!

Well enjoy and also R and R!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE DAMNED THINGS! :"((((

OooooooOooooooO

The orange haired girl was running with a sack full of gold, and with the Grand Line map hidden well. She looked in horror at the mass of knocked out or killed people. At Zoro's snoring body, at Sakura's bloodied and shaking one, at Cabaji's dead or maybe knocked out of cold one.

'Every pirates are the same.' She clenched her teeth and began to walk faster, to not get caught by Buggy's goons. But too late, since the clown already spotted her. He separated his upper body to go after her, but the straw hat captain decided to do something unorthodox.

"Oh no, you are not going to do that." He hit him in the sensible part, he collapssing.

"Thanks. But that doesn't mean I will give any of my treasure."

"YOUR TREASURE!?" The clown was even more frustrated now. "Bara Bara no Festival!" His body was now sectioned in even smaller parts,flying everywhere.

Luffy catch one of his feet ad began to tickle him, while Nami tied the other body parts, so he wouldn't be able to reunite himself.

"Saks are you okay?" He went to see his pink-haired friend.

"Yes, Luff ,I am." She got up, grinning, but still shaking.

"Are you sure? You are trembling!"

"I'm trembling, with exciment" Her red sharingan eyes had a maniacal sparkle. "Luff?"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"I think it's time to test our new tehnique, the one we trained while Zoro was a lazy ass sleeping." The straw hat captain grinned. The pinkette's body was enfulged in flames. He caught Sakura by her arms, where she let a bit of space to not burn him. Luffy stretched his arms, and launched the pinkette.

"GOMU GOMU NO FIREBALL!" They shouted together as Sakura was spinning like a fire ball,towards Buggy's direction, who was sweating bullets. A little explosion was produced, and a group of villagers came to see what happened. In the place of the clown captain, was a half black burnt Sakura, grinning, and a complet burnt passed out Buggy.

"Heh it seems that everything's fine and the fucker is gone!"

"Hai! The black haired boy grinned.

"Y-You ate a devil fruit too?"

"No Nami. I'm just that awesome!" She stuck her tongue.

Zoro stood up too, holding his head.

"You guys can't do anything without noise or explosions?"

"Nope! Art is BANG! If we want to fight, then let it be with style." She grinned , like her captain. The swordsman only sighed.

"Hey you! What you did with our mayor!" One of the villagers yelled at the pirate now well, not trio.

"We knokced him out to not get killed...now if you excuse us... HEY LOOK IS A TWO HEADED GOAT!" Everyone turned their head in that directions, but the 4 pirates were already gone.  
They only heard the pink one yelling "RUN BITCH! RUUUN!"

They just passed Chouchou, who barked at the group of villagers, letting them escape. Luffy smiled at the dog. They mayor went in the port,seeing two boats with the 4 heroes of the village. Luffy let there one of the sacks of gold, to be able to pay their reparations.

OoooooO

While they were sailing,Sakura got out a box of pocky, and began to munch one of the sweet sticks. Luffy looked at her.

"Hey what's that?"

"Pocky. Want some?" He grinned, taking one. "You guys don't want?"

"No thanks. They are too sweet for me."

"Yeah, I will pass." The pinkette shrugged.

"Oi Luff, you know with what would be these pocky good?"

"Yes! Meat!"

"I was thinking about Miso Ramen or some Dango, but with meat even better!"

"Pork Ramen!"

"I say sake!"

"I agree with pinky." Zoro closed his eyes. Sakura's left eye twitched.

"Who are you calling pinky you grass-head?!"

"GRASS-HEAD!? YOU BITCH!" They were glaring lighting, Nami sweatdropped.

"Well I'm not any bitch, I'm tha Bitch so Ms Bitch for ya, got it?"

"Whatever you say, princess."

"The motherfucking princess." She smirked.

"You kiss your mom with that mouth?" Nami asked looking at her.

"I don't have a mom, sweetheart." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh,I'm sorry."

"Nah don't be. I actually don't remember anything about her, that's why I'm here. She was a pirate too." She closed her eyes, but smiled.

"Oh, then you have some family here or something?"

"Yes, at least that's what I think so. Or what I heard, before leaving the continent." She made a pause. "Luffy, you know what's the diffrence between the vegetarian ramen and the pork ramen?"

"What?"

"The vegetarian one, uses, FAKE MEAT!" Luffy began to fake a river of tears.

"NOOOO and to think I ate one before!" Sakura faked sobbed with him.

"Let's cry together!"

The other two 'normal' guys of the lil crew, sweatdropped.

"I swear they are like twins. Like they can talk in their minds and find eachother's likings...only that if Luffy's evil side is dangerous, then Sakura's even more scarier,like the Grim Reaper you know?"

"Agree." They watched the other two's conversation, until Nami yelled.

"LAND!"

"Land?Where?" Luffy looked at left and right.

"There's a little island in front of us."

"If they don't have sake, then I'm sltting my wrists."

"Again, agree with pinky."

"Yeah whatever grass-head!"

They to began to argue again.

"Oh come on not again!"

OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

Meanwhile...

"The pirates are coming!"

OooooooooooOoooooooooO

So Usopp will join soon! And with this ends the Orange Town arc yay *Claps her hands* So now we have the Syrup Village arc, where will meet the Black Cats crew, captain Kuro, the world's strongest weirdo aka. Jango, the straw hat crew will get Going Merry, and also we will meet the beautiful lady Kaya. She is just as Kawaii as Rika! :D Actually that's was my first reaction at her sight.

Now bye bye

Ja ne! ^.^


	10. The Liar number 1: Captain Usopp!

Yahooooooo! There is chapter 10 yay! There we meet our resident liar, then...KABOOM! Ero-cook-chan! ^.^ Ahem, anyways.

The poll results until now are:

3 for ZoroSaku

3 for AceSaku

2 for MarcoSaku...

Should I add Law too? Well let me know if you have other preferences.. So, until now is fixed that we will close the poll until we meet Marco. After that, niet nada, nu, nope vote on the poll and the pairing is decided. Because after that, I will have already an idea how to continue the plot. Now there we are ahem Zoro, Sakura, stop bickering and do the disclaimer.

Zoro: Troublesome.

Sakura: *Sigh*

Me: NOW!

Both: H-Hai! Anime Rocker xD doesn't own Naruto or One Piece!

Me: Better *smirks an Uchiha way*

Sakura: Hey! That's my smirk!

OooooooooooOoooooooooo

"The pirates are coming! The pirates are coming!" A voice was yelling through the the little streets between houses, running fast. The villagers groaned annoyed at the liar teenager.

Meanwhile, on the sea..

"If we want to get to Grand Line, we need a good ship. I mean, that place is known as the Pirate Grave, we can't go there on a little boat."

"I agree Nami. But how the fuck you expect to get a ship? To fall from the sky?" The pinkette looked at her, with an eye open,munching some pocky.

"Well, there's an island forward. We can try there."

The little group arrived in the village and began to wander around.

OoooooooooOooooooooooO

"It was a lie!" He laughed as ran to not get caught by the angry villagers, only to bump in Piiman and Ninjin.

"Another mission complete!"

"Wow captain Usopp!"

"But where is Tamanegi? That guy is always off somewhere." Right then, the said little boy came running to them.

"The pirates are coming! Now is true! There was Buggy's flag!" Usopp paled and try to went in the opposite direction, but the three boys stopped him and dragged the long-nosed guy in the direction Tamanegi saw the pirate boat, to face them.

As the 4 pirates arrive at the village, a dark-skinned teen, much like around Luffy and Sakura's age, appears out of no where.

"My name is Captain Usopp! I will not let you attack this peaceful village and I have 80 million men with me!"

Nami looked around, then at Sakura, then back at the liar. The pink haired girl nodded, smirking.

"It's a lie." Usopp sweated and freaked out, looking at the orange haired girl.

"H-How you know?"

"You just said that buddy." He then eyed the other girl, gulping. Luffy looked at them.

"A lie?"

"Well duh. There's an imposibbility to be 80 million dudes out there. The place is way too small, medium capacity being 100.000 this part of the island." She explained. "Right,Nami?"

"Yep."

Usopp got out his slingshot to aim at the pink-haired girl, using a pinball, but unfortunately for him, the little ball was caught between her slender fingers.

"You shouldn't fool around. A real pirate means to bet your life on it. Shanks told me that, and he is right."

"Shanks? My father is in his crew!"

"Oh yeah, I think I know him. Yasopp, right?" He nodded. "He is the best sniper I ever saw."

They continued walking until they arrived in a little restaurant, where they ate, and Luffy told Usopp stories about his father. Zoro and Sakura drank some sake, (with pocky in Sakura's case), while Luffy was munching meat.

"Hey you don't know where we could get a ship? We need one if we want to go to Grand Line."

"No sorry Nami."

"But there is a huge mansion on the top of a hill."

"Wow you really have a brain under that moss green head of yours." His eye twitched at the pink haired-girl's comment.

"Cotton-candy princess."

"I told ya already. Motherfucking princess." She smirked, while taking another bite of pocky, and a sip of sake.

"Geez how can you eat that?"

"Very fine. With my mouth. Duh." Nami rolled her eyes.

"Can you stop bickering for ONCE?!" Nami shouted.

"Kay mommy!" Sakura stucked her tongue and flashed a peace sign. The orange haired girl sighed once more again.

"I wonder who is more of a child out of you guys. Luffy, you or Zoro?" She said barely audible,but not too low to Sakura's sharp hearing.

"Okay okay. I will not behave like a kiddie again.." She grinned, but crossed her fingers at her back.

Right the little trio of Usopp's crew rushed in the little restaurant, towards their table.

"Hey! Where is Captain Usopp?!"

Luffy just finished his meat.

"This meat was so good!" He said, didn't hearing the little kids. They paled, and looked at the swordsman, who had a scary face on.

"Your captain, was just eaten alive." They backed away, sweating.

The girls were shocking on their laugh.

"Don't w-worry. He rushed out somewhere. you don't know where he usually goes?"

They leaded the pirates towards the top of the hill, where the big mansion stood proudly.

OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

Meanwhile, a thin girl with sickly pale skin and platinum blonde hair stood up from her bed. Her caretaker just arrived with her food and medicine.

"Mistress Kaya, I brought your lunch and medicine. Please eat." The black haired butler told her gently.

"I'm sorry but I'm not hungry." She let a few coughs.

"Please,you would break the chef's heart if not to."

"I just want to visit Usopp-san. Can I go,please?"

"No. That boy is a bad influence towards yourself, mistress." With that, he left. Then, she heard knocks in her window.

Kaya got up and opened it, only to see her long-nosed friends on a branch near her window.

"Hello Kaya! You seem sickly but pretty as ever. But don't worry, there I have a brand new story for yourself!" He began to tell her how when he was 6 years old, he went towards north pole, and landed on fish-poo left by a giant Gold Fish, which he thought it was an island. Kaya began to laugh more and more.

Meanwhile, the trio kid arrived at the mansion.

"Captain Usopp usually likes to come here and tell mistress Kaya stories. She is ill, but he always make her laugh to feel better."

"Well laugh is the best medicine for all sicknesses." Sakura said, smiling. Luffy looked up and uses Gomu Gomu no Sorry to launch himself in Kaya's yard, along with the others.

The said girl looks down at the straw hat captain.

"Hey! I was owndering, can you give us a ship?"

"Huh?"

"There's no way." The caretaker came.

"Geez baka you are so blunt." His parter in crime waccked him over his head.

"My name is Klahadore, Kaya's caretaker. You" He pointed at all of them. "This is private property and the intruders are not welcomed."

OooooooooooooOoooooooooO

And suck-ass Kuro is there too, but also Kawaii Kaya and Liar Usopp :D Well I'm done and I hope you liked the new chappie. In case you don't understand, Sakura and Luffy are best bros, while she, Zoro and later Sanji are just buddies, but arguing 24/7. Well I'm off.

Ja ne! ^.^


	11. Evil Plan!

Hello guys and gals! There we have the eleventh chapter. I really want to thank the followers and vampiremisress96 for supporting in writing and all :D

I hope you will like this chapter with Michael Jackson's son... well not really, but maybe his Anime pirate version, you can guess who I'm talking about...Jango the world's strongest weirdo! Don't look at me like that, the one who created OP gave his nickname, not lil moi, excuse my barely non-existing french. I miracle I have good grades at that hell of a class. Sorry french people, but that language is tiring me out. T^T

Anyways, enjoy this new chappie, I will try to make it longer, maybe a song or sumthing but I can't promise anything. The only way to make longer chapters is to sum more episodes and write in one, but there will be less chapters... Anyways, still the results of the poll until now...

ZoroSaku-3

AceSaku-3

MarcoSaku-2

Eh still the same, I still wait for votes, the poll will be open for way long time for now. :D

Well, read the chapter :D

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING DAMN IT AND I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT ANYMORE!

OooooooooooooOoooooooO

Somewhere in the village, a man with red heart sunglasses, fancy blue coat and hat was moon-walking like Michael Jackson. No one knows who is him.

Meanwhile...

"My name is Klahadore, mistress Kaya's caretaker. You are on a private property and you are all intruders." He said pinching his glasses with the bottom of his hands. "No one of you flithy pirates are welcomed here. Especially the spawn of the shame of the village." He said pointing at Usopp. His face became livid. "You are not worthy of even looking at mistress. You are a lying good-for-nothing punk and son of a flithy pirate." The long-nosed teen couldn't holt his anger anymore. He went in front of him and punched square in his jaw.

"I'm not welcomed here? Well I will never come here anymore." He said storming off. Kaya was close to tears. Klahadore got up.

"See mistress? He is a pirate who can't hold his anger, and react only by violence. You better all leave before I call the bodyguards." Luffy was even more furious, so Sakura and Zoro held him and dragged away from trouble.

"Troublesome buddy. The dude's a bastard and all but you can't just go and punch people like that."

"Yep, pinky's right." Her left eye twitched. Then she smirked.

"Well why thank you SEA-WEED HEAD!" They began a glaring contest and arm-wrestle, while Nami sighed for the 100th time today. But the weirdest thing was that...well they always were on a tie when arm-wrestling which is very weird since Sakura seems to be a tiny and even younger girl.

The three musketeers along with Usopp's lil crew were sitting on a fence, waiting for their straw-hat friend and Usopp.

"How much time they need to come back?" Sakura asked, eating some pocky.

"I don't know. Usually Usopp stays here a long time to clear his head, especially when he is upset or angry." Tamanegi explained, then he looked towards the pinkette's beloved pocky box. "Can I have one too?"

"Sure." She handed him some pocky, before taking one herself. "But with sake is even better." Sakura grinned.

"You don't really think to give alcohol to a kid, right?" Nami inquired suspiciously.

"Nooooo" She longed the 'no' word, putting away the sake bottle, sealing it in a scroll. Zoro saw it. "We will drink it together just shut up." She mouthed the words, He smirked and nodded. Nami looked at them and sighed for now the 101th time.

OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooO

At the manor, Kaya was crying inside her bedroom, when she heard knockings on her door. Klahadore came with her meal.

"The meal is done mistress."

"I'm not hungry." She said stubbornly. The caretaker sighed.

"I'm going to tell you a little story. Three years ago, I was badly injured. I was thirsty, hungry and weak. Very weak. I dragged myself towards the gate of this manor, where your father let me stay. He saved my life and let me stay here. I felt nothing but gratitude towards him. I was destroyed because of his certain death because I felt I didn't payed back his kindness and greatness. I felt like I owed him. The only think I could do was to repay him by taking care of his only daughter and heiress,you. Every decision I make for you is because I want only good. I'm doing it because I have the best interests for you,mistress." Kaya faked a smile. She was still unsure a bit, but smiled nontheless.

"Thank you Klahadore. I'm grateful of having you as my caretaker."

He smiled and left.

OoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

The long nosed guy was standing on a cliff, along with his straw-hat friend, until they both heard voices. They quickly hide. The caretaker and a weird dressed man were talking.

"The plan is ready?"

"Hai. The black-cat pirates are ready to attack tommorow at sunrise."

"And mistress Kaya?"

"She will be assassined after I hypnotize her in signing the will, of letting as heirloom all her treasures and riches." Usopp clenched his fists, as well Luffy. They glared at their heads, but still listening to their conversation.

"Very well. Tommorow by this time, I will be never known as Captain Kuro of the black-heads, and I will finally live in peace, with a lot of money at my will." He chuckled.

"Hey you! You really think you can kill mistress Kaya?!" The straw hat captain raised and yelled at them. Usopp was nervous since Luffy blew their cover.

"Jango!" Klahadore looked at the said man, who nodded. He took out his chakram, tied with a simple thread, and began banging towards his and Luffy's eyes.

"When I say 'Jango' you will fell asleep. 1...2...JANGO!" Both straw-hat boy and the hypnotizer fell asleep. Klahadore sighed and looked up at Usopp, after Luffy fell in his head,from the cliff.

"You really think that someone will ever belive you? You are already known as a big liar, so no one will ever belive you." Chuckling he looked at the water, the ship was being ready for attack. Usopp rushed to tell Kaya in the end.

OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooo

Poor bloke. But Luffy's not dead. That dude can't die, even if he was shooted by Krieg's big and sharp bullets. That gorilla will have his ass iron ass kicked by two seventeen years old TEENS *laughs her ass off*

Krieg: Shut the hell up! The brats are strong!

Me: Says the one who is known for 50 flotes and warships, with never ending weapons and ammos. :P

Krieg: Un-fucking- beliveable! How the hell I'm working with ya!?

Me: It's my story so you can wear a ballerina tutu if I want.

Krieg: *grumbles something not nice*

Me: *Waves her wand and now Krieg wears a pink ruffled and frilled tutu with pink shoes, a star wand and a silver tiara* That's for not being nice. Now Ja ne people cuz I'm off! :D

Krieg: R and R to not get wear this 'thing' again!

Me: Love tormenting people *grinns*


	12. Secret Plan: Protect the Village!

Hello guys! There is the 12th chappie, which I finally wrote, despite my idiot/dumb/asshole of a brother annoying the crap outta me. He is about 4 years younger, he is the one who begins a fight or an argue, still he is the one who cries at last, and I'm the one punished or restrictioned. NOT DAMN FAIR! I know that this not concern you but is nice to spill this outta from my guts. Okay... now about dear lil Saki's power. I decided that she will not have powers like Byakugan or any Kekkei Genkais, of course except her Uchiha bloodline. She has the Sharingan, which is almost like Madara, and I made a research on the Uchiha Clan, and they can archieve the Rinnegan. Madara and Sasuke have it, why not Sakura?

And basically Tsukyomi is a Rinnegan tehnique. Literally Sharingan means Cop Wheel Eye so she can copy the elemental jutsus like Lighting, but not like Crystal. She is also a good medic so the original seals and jutsus of Sakura Haruno are avaible, except the Slug Summoning jutsu, Manga only.

Now that we are cleared that Saks is not a Mary Sue, enjoy the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE ANIME T^T

OooooooooooooooooOooooooooO

"How long we need to wait for them? I am damn out of pocky!"

"I still don't understand why you like them that much. They are too sweet." Nami looked at Sakura, raising an orange eyebrow.

"Exactly! Not dango , not chocolate, no dearest pocky! I can't resist without them!" She hugged her knees shaking, sobbing rivers like certain green spandex suit-dressed shinobis.

Nami patted her head, somehow sweatdropping, bored, when the said long nosed-boy came running past them.

"Oi! Usopp! Where's Luffy?" Zoro yelled after him, but he didn't respond or waved.

With Usopp...

"The pirates are coming! The pirates are coming!" He yelled from the top of his lungs, and the villagers came with what they had, very annoyed and/or angry.

"You really think that we will belive you? You little liar!"

'That caretaker is right. No one belives me. I-I love this village, I can't let anything happen to it!' He thought as he clenched his teeth, and dragging his tears back in the corner of his black eyes.

He rushed to mistress Kaya's mansion.

Back at the rest of the pirates, they decide to look for Luffy at the cliff. The Usopp pirates lead the way.

"Where that dude could be? There are not many places to hide, and he doesn't have a reason to." Sakura and Nami searched everywhere but they couldn't find him.

"Anything?"

"Nope. Wait I have an idea." Sakura activated her Sharingan. "Is a shit to look around here with this on but, it has it's reasons." She closed her eyes and felt imediatly Luffy's weak chakra. (A/N: Pirates not ninjas. They are not trained to develop their reserves so they can't really have much.) "I found him!" She looked down to see him basically on his neck. If he wasn't a rubber man, he would have his neck broken by now.

They rushed down, and Zoro took a stick and pocked him on his side. He began to move.

"He is alive."

Luffy stretched.

"Aww such a good sleep!" He looked at them, when the pinkette went to crush him in a bear hug.

"Luffy imouto don't scare me again, you heard me lil captain!?" She basically hugged him to death.

"Nee-chan! Air!" She freed him.

"Sorry. But what happened?"

"The caretaker and the hypnotiziting dude plans on attacking the village and killing Kaya. We heard them talking."

"Nani?!" They all yelled at him.

"That BASTARD!"

"Calm down pinky."

"Don't tell me to calm down, greeny! This is really serious! Very serious."

Ignoring their arguements, Nami spoke.

"That's why Usopp was running. To tell the villagers. But will they belive him?"

"I doubt that." Sakura sighed. "We need to wait for him, if we are gonna try to do something. Don't know about you guys, but I'm staying to help him if he wants to protect the village."

OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooO

Usopp was running towards Kaya's manor. He climbed on the usual three branch to knock on her room's window. The said girl opened it, relieved it was her pirate friend.

"Usopp-san! I thought you wouldn't come any more!" She exclaimed happily, but he couldn't bring himself to return her smile.

He put a food on her window.

"Kaya you need to leave! Klahadore isn't the one who think he is! He wants to kill you! I heard him talking with someone. The village will be attacked.!"

"U-Usopp-san, I-I can't belive you. I-I don;t want to belive you. It's It's too much." She looked down. "Klahadore wouldn't do this." Usopp clenched his teeth and grabbed her arm. Merry came fast, seeing him like kidnapping their mistress.

Usopp jumped on the window with Kaya in his arms, but she slapped him, as they landed.

"Kaya you need to listen! I wouldn't lie with something like that?!" The villagers and the bodyguards came at him, one of them shooting in his arm. He screeched, and ran away, to the beach.

His lil crew came at them.

"Luffy-san told us what happened! You are going to protect he village, right?" Tamanegi asked him, with the other two looking at him.

"No. T-That was a lie." He faked a laugh. "Captain Usopp! The always liar!"

"How could you lie with something like this! I-we think that we lost the respect for you, captain." The three boys went home.

After that, they stood on some rocks on the beach, Sakura was doing a lil surgery on his arm. She took out a medicinal pincers to took out the bullet and heal him.

"Why you lied to the boys, Usopp?" She asked while working.

"Because I don't want anything to disturb the peace of this village. I love it too much to let this happen. I will stop them before they will reach the vil-OUCH!" He yelled a bit.

"Sorry but stop moving or the healing will be more painful."

"We will help you, Usopp! Us all!" Luffy exclaimed. He looked at them with wide eyes. Zoro smirked, Luffy grinned, Nami smiled and Sakura smirked too, but she was more focused on healing the wound. After taking out the bullet, she desinfected the wound with some sanitary alcohol, healed with the Mystic Palm and bandaged his arm.

"Done! By the morning, it will be healed completly. I need my chakra for battle, if something happens. You know the best the village, so what will we do?"

He begans to explain the plan.

Meanwhile, Klahadore went to meet the Black-cat ship.

"We will attack the village at daw,no earlier, no later, got it?"

"Hai captain KURO!"

OooooooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooO

Done! Like the chapter? Hope yes. We don't have much until Baratie arc, this is almost done.

Ja ne! ^.^


	13. The battle of the two illusionists!

Hallo guys! Watcha doin? Again, having no life, I'm posting a new chapter. We are too close of Usopp being a Stray Hat crew member yay! ^^ of course we still have a lot of battles and the Baratie arc is getting near us. Ero-cook will join, we meet Chopper only later, and I still need a point where to throw my characters in an alternate universe. I think the chapters are limited so I will continue in a sequel. I can't really have an ongoing over 600 chapters story, in one book. The votes are still the same, Ace and Zoro both 3 while Marco 2. There will be some time til I close the poll bu only to let you choose your pair. And if you like another pairing than the choosen one, I will make another story for ya to like. Or I will make a challange. But not now. Now you need to enjoy the story! :D

DISCLAIMER: DON'T MAKE ME SAY THOSE DAMNED WORDS AGAIN!*cries Anime tears*

OooooooooooooooOooooooO

The black haired care-taker walked in the manor. Merry, the ram-looking butler was cleaning. He looked at the sea, awaiting for his crew to attack soon.

Meanwhile, Luffy, Zoro, Sakura, Nami and Usopp were discussing the plan.

"Well let's see what strong points we have!" The long nosed sniper said.

"I stretch!"

"I cut."

"I steal."

"I blow things up."

"I will cover and hide until the danger passes." The crew looked dangerously at Usopp, which was sweating, looking nervous.

"That's not your strong point. You are a very good sniper. You only need self-confidence. Your courage is damn missing." Sakura said, taking a pocky. "If you would not shaking all the time, you would be a very good fighter." She closed her eyes.

"She is right. We all have strong points, and weak ones. For example, I may be good at stealing but I can't bear stabbing and strong injures like Saks or Zoro do."

"Yep! I can't get focused much on a thing without my mind flying somewhere else."

"I have too much of a bad temper and pride." Zoro said. "While Luffy's weak point are the swords and sharp things. He is imune to bullets, but still he can be sliced.".

"Yeah, we all have weak and strong points. Now let's get a plan to kick his ass! SHANAROOO!" Sakura pumped her fist in her air.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooO

Klahadore looked at the sea. He saw a nice looking glass-case on a little table. He opened it so see a nice pair of glasses. He looked at Merry.

"Oh yes. Mistress Kaya bought you a new pair of glasses, as a present for being here for three years! She is so nice!"

"Yes she is." He said quietly, then smirked. He looked at the black sky. "It's crescent moon tonight. It made me feel so...alive." Merry looks confused.

"Huh?" Klahadore then drops the case and crushes it with his left foot. The butler looks at him with wide eyes. In a flash, Kuro reappears in front of him, and slashes him with his long claws, leaving him near fatal injured.

"This plan is working perfectly. I will get Kaya's inheritance after I will kill her." He let a final blow, but still he didn't kill the ram-looking butler. Kuro went upstairs, trying to kill the young lady, but he let her live a little more.

Meanwhile, the lil crew was pouring oil on the southern slope, to not let the Black-cat crew enter the village.

"Guys, I think something is not right. I smell blood everywhere and I think this is not the only enter in the village." The pinkette said smelling the iron scent with her sensible nose. Usopp's eyes widdened in realisation.

"She's right! The northen slope is not protected!" Luffy got him again, running in that direction, Usopp after him.

"I will go to the manor, to see what happened. I don't think is something nice, or someone just shared candies to someone." She sprinted towards the top of the hill. Zoro was about to go after Luffy and Usopp, when Nami pushed past him.

"My treasures!" Zoro kept sliding on the oiled slope, yelling and muttering the most un-nicely words that he had in his vocabulary.

Usopp is first to arrive there, and takes out his slinger.

"My name is Captain Usopp and I have 100.000.000 men to come and beat you up!" Jango belives it for a second but struggles and snaps out of it. The sniper knocks out some of the pirates, while Jango got out his pendulum.

During the ecounter, after failing miserably of getting over the greasy slope, after several cursing on Nami for letting him slip, and Sakura for going where she wants to, he takes out his swords and uses them to climb over the slope, and then dashing towards where the pirates would be on their way to attack the village.

Sakura entered the manor to see a bloodied butler and a staring with horror eyes Kaya at his body. Sakura's medic mode decides to kick in, so she rushed towards Merry.

"Mistress Kaya, I need your help. Please bring me some more bandages and medicine." Obeing, Kaya brought the young medic the necessary items to help healing him. Doing some handsigns, she let her palms glow a bluish green and heal Merry's wounds. Kaya's chocolate eyes widdened.

"You-You are a medic?"

Sakura smiled at her.

"Yes I am. You intend of becoming a medic too, right?" She nodded. "After finishing this mess, because that unworthy of your kindness bastards is the one who is behind this attack, want some help in training?"

"Really? I would really like it. Despite being ill, I want to be a medic, to help people to cure their illness or heal wounds. That's my dream." She let a smile.

"Then we have a deal. I will also examine you, to see what illness you have. It's not normal to not be a cure for an illness." Merry opened his eyes, feeling a bit shaken, but not that much in pain.

"Mistress Kaya, are you okay?" He asked weakly.

"I am, but you are not. Sakura-san healed you." He looked at the pinkette, who smiled.

"Arigatou. Klahadore did this. He is not the one who seems to be. He has planned from the very beginning to take over your wealth." He coughed a bit blood.

"Merry!"

"Don't worry. I stopped the internal bleeding, but he will need to cough a bit more blood, to elimine it from his body. It's just normal. Kaya, you stay with Merry. Right now he needs a friend with him. I'm going to help the others defend the village. Usopp is very confindent about keeping the peace in this village. Take care you two." She disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms petals. Kaya caught a lone petal and looked at it.

Nami arrived just in time to stop Usopp from being hypnotized. They managed to knock out some pirates, Nami and Usopp using their skills but eventualy lost it at some goons. About 30 members of the crew rushes towards the slope, but they fly back, revealing a fuming Luffy, a creepy looking Zoro with a sword on his shoulder, and a smirking Sakura, with the double bladed big scythe on her shoulder.

Nami's and Usopp's eyes widdened, she spoke.

"Y-you are that strong?"

"Hn." Sakura let out the famous Uchiha one-word answer, still looking at them, her sharingan flashing.

"Is this what the black-pirates can do? Hn. Pathetic." The cat goons were dumming at her remark. "A disapointing fight, ne guys?"

"Yep nee-chan!" Luffy grinned at her.

Kuro was frowning as making his way towards the northen slope. the crew didn't attack and he was getting impatient. He never liked to be kept waiting. Unknown to him, Tamanegi and Usopp' pirates crew were watching him.

"Guys, why is he going there? You think what Captain Usopp said..it was true?" He wishpered down to his friends.

"yes, I think so, let's go." The lil crew went there.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Zoro and Luffy were arguing with Usopp and Nami, after defeating all the pirates, minus Jango.

"YOU THREE ARE LATE!" They yelled both.

"Well sorry but I needed to heal Merry. That bastard almost killed him." The black-cat crew screeched like angry *cough* cats. "Cut it you guys. You are more useless than a bunch of rat shit!"

"I got lost." Usopp looked at Luffy.

"Well you should wait for me to tell you how to get there you idiot!" Luffy rubbed the back of his head.

"Nami pushed me to slide on that greasy slope so is NOT my fault!" Zoro fumed, Nami was looking nervous. Jango ignored their arguements and took out his pendule, and began to hypnotize the crew.

"When I say 'Jango', you will all be stronger, 1...2...JANGO!" The black-cat crew were now enraged and began to destroy everything in their way. The problem is that Luffy looked in that direction, and become enraged. He pushed past the crew, and basically ripped the cat head figurine from the ship, and broke it down.

"Wow. Nice trick. I really need to know that." Sakura whistled. Her sharingan went in the second state. "Hey you Michael Jackson! Want to see a true illusionist?" She flash-stepped in front of him, intimidating him with her red eyes. Meanwhile, the cat Nyaban brothers, Sham and Buchi began to attack Zoro, while Jango hypnotized Luffy to fall asleep, again. Sham stole two of the swordsman's swords, and with only one katana, he needed to deflect the Nyaban brother's claws.

Sakura sealed away her scythe and began a simple Taijitsu combat, with her sharingan seeing all the upcoming moves, managing to dodge all the attacks from the hypnotizator.

The Usopp crew decided to let Kaya know about it, so they rushed to the manor. They saw Kaya tending Merry. They tell her the newest news about what is happening, and Kaya decides to follow them, letting Merry in the care of another butler.

Zoro is keeping hard with only one sword, so Nami wants to get his swords for him as 'I'm sorry I made you get here late' , but Jango manages to block one of the pinkette's attacks and cut Nami on her shoulder, with his chakram.

"Nami!" Enraged, she takes out her swords, and launches them at Zoro. He looks at her.

"Sorry I can't reach yours now but try and use mine. I don't use them really often." He smirks and catches them, and began to fight them even better. Sakura bit her thumb until it drew blood, and slammed her palm on the ground, to slugs poofed from a cloud of smoke.

"Katsumi, Katsuki, you heal the orange haired girl , while you enchance my swords."

"Hai Sakura-sama!" They went towards their directions. Nami tried to get the slug off, but still let it heal her, while the other climbed on Zoro's shoulder, feeling the swords pulsating. The eyes of the engravings glowed for a second, before making a massive blow.

OoooooooooOooooooooooO

Done! This chapter is tad longer, I suck at battle scenes, so yeah, sorry for any gramatical errors now I need to leave, but yeah, I will try to enchance my writing battle scene and romantic scenes skills, since I suck at both. But I'm good at humor and gore ones. I'm a sicko :P

Ja ne guys cuz my bro is again, a pain in the ass! ^.^


	14. Kuro defeated! Black-cat pirates fight

MHere is episode 14 for ya! Well, not episode but chapter. I'm at episode 14 in writing and maybe I will put two or three episodes in a single chapter for you to read. I hope you all love how I created the character's personality, hope not too OOC for OP characters.

Now, Breaking News: Man eating cactus. o.O With spikes too...ouch... actually is good and a great source of water. That if you remove the spikes. Now question: Should Sakura eat a Devil Fruit? Tell me in a veview if yes or not. I personally like Yami Yami no Mi, and Hebi Hebi no Mi. Or just choose what you want.

Now read away my chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing...:"(

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO

The black-cat crew and Jango were shaking as they heard the pirate caretaker's footsteps. Sham, Buchi and Jango stopped attacking the pink haired girl and the green haired dude. They were trembling their pants off, as he had a menancing aura around him. Sakura only looked impassive with her Sharingan still activated and the blue chakra flowing around her hands.

"The sunrise was hours ago. Why you still didn't attack the village?" His tone was cold, but calm. A deadly calm. He fixed his glasses. Sakura and Zoro smirked as his eyes landed on them. "You were held by two children?"

Jango gulped, along with the Nyaban brothers.

"It seems that If you want a job be done, you need to do it yourself." He got out two gloves with long sharp claws at the tips of it's fingers.

"B-But it's not my fault! You let the boy go when you could kill him! He got in our plans!"

"Silence!" That shut the illusionist up, but Sham and Buchi were more than mad. They rushed towards him, but he disappeared. Zoro's eyes were wide, but Sakura was focused on his footsteps. She closely watched with her sharingan every move, and copied it. She smirked.

The twins went to attack Klahadore again, but he re-appeared behind them, pointing at their face, they were sweating. Kuro's eyes landed once again on the pinkette, seeing her smirk, surpressing a chuckle. Her eyes were an unusual bloody red, with a black ringed pattern with 6 tomoes. He snorted. Brat.

Nami, despite her injuries, gets up to get Zoro his swords back. She lifts them with her feet, and threw them at her.

"Nami! Don't kick them!" He yelled, but saw the katanas flying to him. Zoro catches them, and threw Sakura's swords back at the said pinkette. The slug still stays by his side, protecting him from any injuries. Using Tiger trap, he defeats the Nyaban brothers with a single attack. Kuro is still counting minutes, while Sakura is doing a fast row hand signs. A huge water dragon slammed in the hypnotizator, sending him through 6 trees. The bastard looked a bit impressed, but shove it away.

"You know, your oh-so-fucking-famous moves are not that hard to keep it. Do more tehniques, at least I will have more things to copy. Sharingan is not called 'Copy Wheel Eye' for nothing." She chuckled, while the care-taker snorted. Jango got up and weakly, threw his chakram towards Nami, who went to wake Luffy up, pressing her foot on his face. He wakes up and, getting up, he crushed the pendulum with his teeth.

"You're okay, Luff?"

"Yes I am, Saks."

"You are alive? I saw you falling from that cliff."

"I'm not that easly killed, bastard." Luffy looked at him.

But before Kuro could kill anyone, Kaya arrives and begs him to stop. Usopp managed to save her before Kuro slashes her.

"I can't bear to see you all getting hurt because of me. Especially, you Usopp-san. Tamanegi, Sakura-san and Merry told me what happened. I did a mistake for not beliving you." Kaya said softly. Then, she turned her head to her ex-caretaker. "Please Klahadore. You can take all my wealth just to leave the village alone, please!"

"But it's not the money I only want. I also want peace. From the moment I was known as Captain Kuro, I couldn't leave in peace. I refuse to abandon my plan formed in three years of patience." Kaya takes out a riffle and points at him.

"I-If you don't tell your crew to leave I-I will kill you!"

"Kaya!" Both Sakura and Usopp yelled. Klahadore took off his gloves.

"I still remeber those three years after your father's death. When you always liked to hear what I wanted to say, when we went shopping together, when I tried so hard to make you happy..those years..spent with you..were an insult of my pirate pride!" He caught Kaya's riffle and threw it on the ground. Her chocolate eyes widdened as Usopp went to take the gun, but he reappeared behind him, with his infamous gloves on.

"You punched me quite hard that time. Let's see how much you like it." He was getting ready to kill him off, but Luffy decides to butt in along with Sakura.

Both held a blue energy ball, swirling in each directions. Part it was blue, part white since Luffy was using Haki to perform it.

"Double-Rasengan!" They yelled as Luffy used his free arm to launch themselves towards the pirate care-taker, right in the cheek where Usopp punched him yesterday. They grinned/smirked as they heard a satisfying crack, as he flew in some trees.

"Eat punches and shits, bastard!"

"SHANAROOOO!"

Zoro looked at them weird.

"I really sleep that much to miss such loud training?"

"Yep! That and becuase we use clones, teleportation and genjutsus to get away a bit to train our new tehniques. I came with the basiscs, Luffy make them even better." Sakura grinned, while Zoro sighed. Nami looked at them.

"I really need to learn that."

"Of course! Saks has a lot of tricks in her sleeves to personalize them. Like our Gomu Gomu no Fireball."

"Enough chit-chat. The fuckers are still alive." Right then, the Usopp pirates came yelling with bats and sticks, and began to beat him until he is dead. Unfortunately for them, he got up, and ignoring the lil children's screams, he looks at Luffy and Sakura.

"You two ate a Devil Fruit?" Luffy grinns.

"Yep! I'm a Rubber Man!" The black cat pirates shrieked, the horror evident on their faces. The ex-captain looked then at the other teen.

"No I haven't. I'm just that weird." She smirked as the fools were even more frightened. He looks at Jango, still beaten out by the huge splash of water.

"You do whatever takes and make Kaya sign the Will. Then kill her." He nodded, the girl's eyes widdening. Usopp clenched his teeth.

"Usopp pirates!" Three little heads turned to their long-nosed captain. "Do whatever takes to protect her! Because t-that's what we do. We pr-protect the loved ones!" Kaya's heart skipped a beat as she saw Usopp's kindness towards her. The lil crew nodded and took her hand, and lead her in the forest. What Jango didn't know, was that Sakura's clone henged to look like Kaya was going with two of them, while the true Kaya was hiding with Tamanegi else where.

Jango hypnotized Buchi to keep Zoro busy, which was far more stronger, crumpling the earth beneath his big feet.

"Kyatto Za Fuyjatta!" The Nyaban brother roared the attack,which Zoro deflected, but the area was covered in dust, so he couldn't see anything. Buchi attacks him from behind, so Zoro is now basically hanging to a cliff wall, with Buchi trying to drag him.

"An attack from behind...really cowardly." He heard the slug saying boredly. He was too busy trying to get that fat-ass off him, to wonder how that slug could basically talk. With the other leg, he kicks the cat-dude off, and using Oni Giri, he defeats him.

Zoro threw Usopp over his shoulder since he couldn't walk, and rushed where Kaya and the Usopp pirates went. They both knew the weak point of Sakura's jutsu. It could be easy defeated with a fatal blow.

Meanwhile, the straw hat pirate and his first mate were standing against captain Kuro. Luffy rushed towards him, while Sakura stood there to analyze his moves, trying to find a weak point.

Luffy tries both Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi and Gomu Gomu no Pistol, only to find both attacks dodged by him. He tries to kick and punch him, only the attacks to be deflected. Seeing this scene, the cat crew began to cheer on their captain.

"Captain Kuro! Captain Kuro!"

"Don't you understand? All the plan was to get rid of my name. I'm Klahadore now. I hate all of this 'fame'. I only want peace."

"I don't get it. Why you ever became captain Kuro from the first place if you are such a pacifist?" The pinkette rolled her crimson orbs.

He sighed and ignore her question,beginning to say another story.

"Yay story time again!"

*Flashback*

Three years ago, Captain Kuro was sailing with his crew, when they were attacked by a Marine ship. He used his strongest attack to kill all of them, only injuring one of them, the now know, Morgan Axe-hand.

"Jango!" He looked him, who nodded. He dressed one of the crewmates like him, amd hypnotized him to belive he was Kuro.

Then he used his tricks to make Morgan think he caught the Black-Cat pirate crew's infamous captain. With that, Jango was let known as the new captain, and Kuro went to be taken in by Kaya's family.

*End Flashback*

"So that's why Morgan Axe-fucker has an iron jaw? Wow he lookes like Iron Man." Luffy looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She only shrugged.

Ignoring their childish behaviour, he goes to strke Luffy, but he catches a rock to get his claws in it. Luffy breaks them, leaving a shocked crew behind him.

Meanwhile, Piiman and Tamanegi along with fake Kaya were running through the forest to distract Jango, while Ninjin and true Kaya were running on the opposite direction. The clone couldn't run fast it could or use jutsus, since it would blow up their cover and Kaya would be discovered. Piiman was about to sneeze, when Tamanegi held his nose. Jango was near them, looking for their hiding place.

While he was searching and cutting the trees to not let them possibilities to hide, Usopp and Zoro were searching for true Kaya and the Usopp pirates. Despite the clone being disposed easier, it was strong enough to not let them being killed.

Jango in the final found them, and he threatens the fake Kaya to kill one of the kids if she doesn't sign the will.

He takes outbhis pendulum to hypnotize her, but concealing her sharingan, the clone watched it. Like in a trance, she 'sign' the contract. Looking smugly, Jango takes it and looked at the 'signature' only to let his jaw fall.

'''SUCK A LEMON YOU SON OF MICHAEL JACKSON!'" Jango yelled at the fake Kaya, who flashed the Uchiha smirk before transforming back to Sakura. True Kaya along with Ninjin, Zoro and Usopp appears from the bushes, and kicks his ass.

Back at Luffy, Sakura and the bastard, his claws were cut off from his right hand. He was enraged.

"Your crew is dumb for following you like that."

"That's why they need to die. They are loud, useless and merely a tool in my hands. Now that my plan is almost ready, I don't need them anymore." He began to balance himself back and forth, leaving the crew trembling and shitting bricks in their pants.

"SHIKAKUSHI!" He disappeared in a flash, even killed some of his crew members. Luffy and Nami's eyes widden as the number of the nakamas was lowing considerably. The only lefover was a purple smoke. The attack managed to cut Luffy few times. Sakura was watching intendly with her sharingan, to copy it. Her eyes lit up, and 'accidentaly' stepped her food forward a bit, where Klahadore would go next. He tripped and fell becuase of that.

"Not nice. Not nice at all. To kill your nakama like that? I myself am a mercenary and I know how to be used as a tool. But there in the continent we have a saying: Those who break the rules are scum. But those who kill their own comrades or abandons them, are even worse. Right Luffy?"

"Yep! Even if we are a small crew, we are all very strong! We are not easy defeated and we help eachother! We are the best!" Nami smiled, but it was a bit guilty. Sakura kept her smirk on and looked at Luffy , then at Kaya, Zoro, Usopp and his crew who just returned.

"Now let's clean the mess, ne?" They got ready to the final blow. Luffy stretched his arms and threw the ex-captain in the air. Sakura chakra-jumped in the air, and combo-hitted him with several chakra punches and kicks, until she broke all his bones. Then, she punched him in the same cheek which was 'Rasengan'-ed by them earlier, sending him 5 miles in the water. She landed smoothly on the ground, and high-fived Luffy.

"And that's ladies and gentelmen we call, GOMU GOMU NO COMBO!" They yelled the last part together.

OoooooooooooooOooooooooO

Kaya was leading the straw hat pirates to a new ship, with an unmistakenly ram design.

"I designed it for lady Kaya,but we both agreed to give it to you as a gift, for saving our village." Merry smiled to them, as well Kaya. Usopp was first to hug her, then Sakura. She unsealed three scrolls and handed them to thr young heiress. Also the slug Katsuki was with her.

"I'm sorry that I can't teach you medical ninjutsu since the mess, but Katsuki there will be helping you. The first scroll is a summoning one. You will learn to summon slugs, which are good for healing. They are very good medics, and they will teach you everything you need." Katsuki went to Kaya's side, she petted it on the head. "The second contains herbs which either are using for poisons, either are for antidotes. The last one are jutsus. Again, the slugs will help you." Sorry I can't teach you. Hope you will reach your dream." Kaya hugged the pinkette back amd let her disappear in a puff of cherry blossoms on the ship, next to Zoro.

Kaya waved to them, as they sailed on the celurean blue water. She, also the Usopp pirates decided to not tell anyone in the village about it. Tamanegi also said that he wanted to continue Usopp's tradition, so he and his friends went running in tje village.

"THE PIRATES ARE COMING!"

OooooooooooOoooo

The longe chapter ever! Thank's god that we are done with the Syrup Village arc. Of course I skipped some things and I summarized three episodes, 1 hour worth of watching in one chapter.

I like Kaya, so of course I made her friend with Sakura. I saw an episode in Gravity Falls, where Stan wrote on a contract 'Suck a lemon, little man, for Gedeon, so yeah, inspiring a bit. I so liked it and I so laugjed much on it that it would break my heart to not add that scene.

I hope you like the new chappie now bye bye cuz I need my beauty sleep again, cuz is 00:04 here.

Ja ne!^•^


	15. Gaimon and his Weird Little Friends

Hello! There we have somehow a filler chapter, which is not like a filler because there exists the chapter in the canon. And you can guess who are we talking about... GAIMAN THE PLANT MINI-DUDE!

With the imitations of Orochimaru's experiments,or like the animals in Avatar Legend of Aang cartoon...yeah I laughed my ass off when I saw that dude :))))). Well enjoy the new chapter since I can update.

OooooooooOooooo

While Usopp was daydreaming, Luffy looked at the around, and his eyes lit.

"Hey! Nowthat we are five, we should make a Jolly Roger. Something cool!" Luffy exclaimed. Sakura took some pocky from her pockets, and nodded.

"Don't worry! I have 50 years of experience in art and painting!" Usopp yelled, while the two girls looked at him.

"You are 17 like me and Luff. How can you actually have 50 years of experience?" Sakura answered him, then continued. ''It would be cooler to be 69." She smirked, eating her second box of pocky. Nami sighed, while Zoro smirked.

"What? What means '69'?" Luffy asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing buddy, nothing." The pinkette snickered. Usopp took out the paint brushes and the paint cans and began to design a Jolly Roger for the straw-hat crew. Like the sails, the Jolly Roger was representing a classic grinning skull, with two bones crossed at the back of it, wearing Luffy's infamous straw hat.

"Nice. So what's the next destination?

"I heard that there is a Treasure Island. We can go there and see it. But I also heard that there is a restless spirit of the island which scares away all the pirates who dares to step their feet." Nami explained, as Luffy and Usopp were hugging onto eachother. Sakura and Zoro looked bored.

"Still we can try. What do you say, captain?"

"Of course! Screw the scariness. We are going there to find the treasure!" Nami's eyes flashed in Beli form, as she sailed towards the island at full speed.

Once arrived there, they were greeted by weird animals, mostly mutant hybrids.

"Awwwww so cute. They look like one of Orochimaru's failed test-tube experiments but they are still cute!" Sakura said hugging a bat/panda in her arms.

"Awww I agree. Look at this little bunny!" Nami held a bunny/snake hybrid, unknown to her.

"Eh you know that is part snake, right?" Her chocolate eyes wide in realisation as the bunny hissed. She dropped in on the ground with an 'eek!'. Sakura laughed.

"I said we should camp here since is darkening, then searching for the treasure in the morning." Nami suggested, everyone agreeing with it. Sakura used her Fire Breath to makea fire.

"I can't sleep. I feel someone watching me." Sakura looked around, only to find Luffy looking at her, with sharp eyes, very closely at her, like he would need glasses. "Luff, why are you looking at me like that?" She grew scared as he took a knife.

"I will eat you since your hair is looking like cotton candy!" He exclaimed, and Sakura yelled. Her screams stopped as she saw the others laufhing with tears in their eyes.

"So much for being ninja!" Zoro was basically laughing hard, rolling on the ground.

"Ye-yeah! Priceless!" Nami laughed as well, as Sakura huffed.

"Well, I'm sorry but we are really not alone on this island, besides the animals." She glared.

"Yeah sure-AHHHH!" Nami let out a yell, as a couple of arrows were shot at them, also some rocks.

"Told ya. Who are you? Get outta here before I make you shit bricks and I make you ate them!"

_"I am the spirit o-of this i-sland. I'm Kami-sama!" The voice in the bushes said, a bit intimidated by the tone of the pinkette._

_"And I'm Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber now get out! Kami-sama wouldn't call himself 'kami-sama'." She said bored. The whatever was there was running fast in the bushes, Luffy, Nami, Sakura and Usopp after it. Zoro fell alseep since he is the number one lazy ass._

_They caught it, well him, near a mountain. He was tanned, a huge green afro haircut, beard and black unibrow. The weirdest feature was that he was blocked in a box._

_"Who are you?_"

"M-my name is-" He sighed defeated. "My name is Gaimon. I am the keeper of this island."

"My name is Luffy and these are Sakura, Nami and Usopp. We also have our other crewmate Zoro, but-" Luffy was cut off by a familliar voice. The said guy came golding onto his head.

"I'm right here. So this is the dude?"

"Yep." Sakura looked then at Gaimon. "Not to be rude but, why are you in a box?"

He sighed heavly and looked at them.

"Twenty years ago, me and my crew arrived here, searching for the treasure. Since we didn't find it, they decided to get ready to leave, but I still stayed to search. I climbed on the cliff, and found 5 treasure boxes, but when I wanted to get them, I fell from the cliff, and landed in this stupid box! I'm there for twenty years! I can't even get out and my body would be destroyes if someone would cut the box!''

"Wow, twenty years are...pretty much." Nami remarked. Luffy, Sakura and Zoro tried to get him out of the box, but in vain. They panted.

Luffy then used his Devil Fruit powers to launch himself on the cliff, seeing the famous boxes, but only to be empty. Someone took the treasure before them and left the empty boxes there.

"This is just plain weird. Like putting an empty milk box back in the fridge. Damn annoying." Sakura huffed.

"Hey! You can join our crew!" Luffy looked towards the bush-looking dude.

"Really? That would be awesome!" His eyes were filled with tears. "But I can't. I still have the animals to take care of and protect them." They nodded at his decision, and went on the ship.

"Bye!" They exchanged theirgoodbye's, and Gaimon waved his hand at the departing ship.

OooooooooooooooOoooo

Another shortie. But how I said, a filler. Then we have more action, fights and and-

Krieg:- Me in action.

Me- Yeah sure NOT! You are only there to get your ass kicked so shut up!

Krieg- Whatever I'm outta here! *leaves*

Me- Always stuck with asses. Now bye bye and maybe if you are reviewing, I will post another long chapter!

Ja ne! ^^


	16. Famous Cook! Sanji of the sea restaurant

Hello faithful readers! There's a new brand chapter. How I said, I will post another (this) chapter.

Gin- Took you long enough

Me- Try to upddate the chapters in one day, plus chores plus a pain in the ass aka. my lil bro.

Gin-I'm part of Krieg's pirates, I'm his right hand! I need to do even more things than you, and I am much stronger than you.

Me- You know that...I basically can kill you right now, right?

Gin- *snorts*

Me- *smirks* I love tormeting people. Not you guys, people who appreciate my work :D R and R ^^

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

oooooooOooooooOooooo

Sakura and Nami just entered their room. The room was half baby blue, half crimson red. Nami's side had numerous maps, her oak wood bed with blue beddings, a writer desk filled with papers, scrolls, inks, writing instruments, few bo staffs leaned against the wall, which was decorated by maps. Her part also had a drawer, where her clothes were nicely arranged in it. Sakura's part was well,...not. Her walls were a crimson red, a balck maghony bed with crimson beddings, a make-up table, rock band posters, weapons, ammos, bullets everywhere on the table.

The drawer was filled with clothes basically dumped in, a sock somewhere, a lipstick under the pillow...well that's Saks for you. A soccer or a basket ball somewhere else too...

Anyways, they just took a shower, and picked out some outfits.

"So...what do you want to wear? I want to stylize you." Sakura grinned at her. Nami backed away a bit.

"Please not. I don't want to look like an emo princess or something."

"First of all, motherfucking princess. That's what I am. So please.. and I'm gonna not style you emo. Just a normal look. Please..." Sakura just took out her biggest weapon. Puppy eyes no jutsu! Nami sighed defeated.

"Fine.."

"Yay! Don't worry I grew up with two artists. They rubbed it on me." She said taking out her make-up pencils and and Iron curler. Normally, she couldn't use it since no electricity on the ship, but she is energy herself.

She curled Nami's short cropped hair, and used chakra to make it grew longer, to her chest. She applied discret make-up and pink gloss. Nami gasped as she saw herself in the mirror.

"Not too bad for an emo princess, ne?"

"Wow I like it! You are now, my personal stylist!"

"Well duh babe, now the outfit!" She rumaged through Nami's dresser, she cringed as seeing disorder. She picked out three outfits: a blue capri with a green camisole and brown sandals, a black long sleeved shirt and light pink pants with black sneakers, and a blue short sleeved shirt, white shorts which reached her knees and blue flats.

"You have talent for this. I never picked my clothes like this. I would usually match the green camisole with the pink pants."

"Well you can't say that they are not matching. Just that kind of blue basically goes with everything since is close to black. Now pick." Nami picked the one with green camisole and went to change. She put her bo staff in her shirt.

"Now..you know is your turn, right?"

"Okay!" She sat at the make-up table, and let Nami stylize her. She pulled Sakura's hair out of her ponytail and brushed her pink and black locks.

"Hey you can make your hair grow fast?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have an idea." Nami pulled out a scrissors and cut her hair, a bit past her shoulders. She spiked and applied black eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and lipstick.

"Well now I look more than ever like an emo princess."

"And your not done!" She picked out Sakura's set of chakra piercings she got from Pein. Two snake bites under her lips, two in her lips, one in her tongue, two in her left eyebrow, one in her nose and 6 in each ear.

"I fucking love you darling." Sakura picked out a bloody red tube top which ended before her belly button, where she had one more piercing, black trashed skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, black boots, and finger-less punching gloves with steel on the knuckles. She had her utility belt, double dagger, medic bag and katanas, plus some poison pills hidden behind the collar of her jacket.

"How do I look?" Nami still twirled in the mirror.

"If wouldn't like you-know-what, I would rape you. Now come on." The orange haired girl laughed at her words and went out.

Sakura took out the hidden bottle of sake and two cups, then jumped where Zoro was sleeping. He just woke up from his dream, when he saw the tormenting pink haired girl there, with a smirk on her black lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"Remember when I told ya that we will share the bottle later if you don't chirp about it to Nami?" He nodded. "Well now is the later, and maybe you can tell me what's troubling you? Is clear that you have something on your green weed head of yours so spill." She sat down and poured sake in the cups. Sakura also took out some pocky and began to eat.

"Well, when I was about 12 years old..."

*Flashback*

A twelve years old boy with green hair and two black katanas rushed towards a door of a dojo. He knocked on the door fast and loud, only to be greeted by a tall pale man with round glasses and a smile on his face.

"With what I can help you, little boy?"

"I'm not little! I wanna challange you in a sword fight because I'm the best swordsman in the area!" The boy demanded, the man chuckled.

"How about you sparring with my most prized pupil?" He nodded, with determination in his eyes. "Very well." He lead him in the dojo, where a lot of students trained with bamboo swords. A girl with charcoal black eyes and blue hair came.

"This is my daughter and my strongest pupil, Kuina." She looked blankly at him.

"A girl? I will finish this easy." Zoro said, picking a lot of swords. Their spar begun, and Kuina defeated him with single swing. Because of that lose, he remained at the dojo to begin his training.

After some time, after rigurous and brutal trainings, Zoro went to challange Kuina for the 2000th time, again losing.

"Your weak and pathetic." She is on her way to the dojo, when she hears her father and one of the sensei talking. She approaches the door, trying to eavesdrope.

"Kuina is very skilled in the arts of sword wielding. She manages to take out even adults, some of the best swordmaster in the areas. Indeed a prodigy."

"She can't be the greatest. She is a girl, so a woman, and women are not fir for sword wielding." Kuina slamms the door open.

"Kuina, is not polite to eavesdrope."

"I can't be swordwoman? Then what wit so much training? Why?!" She rushed out crying, where Zoro finds her in the middle of night, carring two black katanas.

Her eyes landed on his swords. Wiping away her tears, she got up.

"One more fight. With true katanas." Zoro looked at her, but nodded. She returned with a white katana , Wado Ichimonji, the family's greatest pride. Zoro, using two swords, couldn't hold up against her too much, so he colappsed, defeated for the 2001th time.

Kuina told Zoro what her father said.

"You are an idiot! You just deated me and still you say you can't be a sword wielder? That's just bullshit!" The blue-haired girl looked at him with wide eyes. Then, he continued. "Let's make a promise here and now. That we will both try and be the best swordsman in the world, than fight tonsee who's the best!" Kuina shook his hand, in sign of 'challange accepted'

*End Flashback*

"But short time after that, Kuina died strangely, and I trained more than hard. Her father gave me her sword, and after 7 or 8 years, I left to try to find the most powerful swordsman in the world, and defeat him to can keep my promise to Kuina."

"Well that's sad. Except the part when you were a big prat and got your ass pawned by a girl for 2001 times. That's sad buddy. No wonder you are troubled." She chuckled, but it sopped feeling his glare.

"Well if you didn't lose so much times, you wouldn't be that strong you are now. There is a saying: From a victory, you don't learn anything. But from a lose, you learn 1000 lessons." He raised a green eyebrow at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I read it on a fortune cookie, thank you very much."

"You know.. let's try to not argue that much anymore. I'm getting tired to find lizards in my coffee early morning and to slip on a banana peel everytime I go to the bathroom."

"Okay buddy. No more pranks. But don't call me pinky, okay?"

"Very well. But why you hate that nickname that much?"

"Sasori no Danna used to call me that. He was always a bastard and always tried to find a way to kill me with his death trainings. But, about two years ago, he was killed. From that day, a despised that nickname. Only Kisame is using it to tease me, but he always ends up in six walls, so consider lucky that I used nickname payback than brute force on you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You have a fucked up life too, it seems."

"Yeah, a shit." She said taking the last sip of sake, but theybehard a lod explosion. Both looked around to see Luffy and Usopp trying out their new cannon. Unknown to them, someone was hit.

Meanwhile, someone attacked their ship, while Luffy and the long-nosed boy about adding a cooker on their.

Both Zoro and Sakura went to check what happens, and Zoro's eyes wide in realisation.

"Oi Johnny! What are you doing here and where is Yosaku?"

"Z-Zoro-aniki! You are a pirate?"

"Yes I am now." The sniper and the captain came out.

"Eh, what happened?"

"You! You hit Yosaku!" The guy with black sunglasses yelled at him.

"Me?"

"Yes!" They all glared at Luffy and Usopp. Johnny lead them where his friend, who was a sickly white and had a lot of injuries."Let me check him." Sakura pulled her now a bit short hair in a ponytail and examined him. His friend tried to disturb her, but Zoro wacked him on the head.

"She is a medic, idiot, she can help him." Sakura looked better at him, and then at Usopp and Luffy.

"Bring me fast some limes. He has scurvy and the limes have a lot of Vitamin C in them." Luffy and Usopp obeyed her words and get her the fruits, which imediatly made him feel better. Yosaku woken up in a jump and danced with his partner, when a Marine Ship was anchoring next to them, near the floating Baratie restaurant.

Lieutenant Fullbody took his date in a boat and ordrers the ship to sunk Going Merry. Johnny was insulted that the Lieutenant took him as weak retards, so he threw a mass of Wanted! posters. Sakura and Nami's eyes landed on the same poster. While Nami was looking at it with hate, Sakura looked at it with a confused look.

'T-That's my godfather?' She quickly dismissed the thoughts. Sakura looked at Nami, giving her the 'we need to talk' kind of look. She nodded and went in a futher corner of the ship.

Luffy caught a cannonball, but accidentaly dropped it to land in the Red Leg Zeff's cabin,which angered the ex-captain. Luffy was put to work as a chore-boy or as a waiter, to can pay for the damages, after he cleared that not because of him, he lost his leg. Meanwhile, the infamous lieutenant got in a fight with Sanji, the famous cook of Baratie floating restaurant.

OoooooooooOooooooO

Done! Hope you like it. Also a truce between the Saks and Zoro, bits of past revealed and also more than bits of ... well we will see later since the arc is only at the beginning. I also want to clarify some things. There will not be lemons in any of the stories since I am not a pervert, though I write them all inside my head... yeah again, no life. 2. NOT Yaoi cuz I really don't like those pairings. That doesn't mean I didn't read any of that type of stories, which I liked, but it was only mild.

Now try and vote on the poll, if you don't like the pairing I want to use so bye bye.

Ja ne! :D


	17. Dracule Mihawk: The strongest swordsman!

Hello folks! There is a new chapter for you to enjoy! Thanks the one who reviewed! Also I'm listening Linkin' Park now, one of my favourite bands. Yeah they made a temporary truce, but I can say that it will not last too long. :)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

OooooooooooooooOoooooo

"Customers are our gods. They are always right. We treat our customers with the most respect." A strong voice said. Patty, one of the chefs of the floating restaurant, Baratie. He went out of the bathroom and got ready to serve any clients, when he saw Sanji holding up in the air the Lieutenant Fullbody.

"Sanji! What are you doing here with our customer!" Patty yelled enraged, while Sanji dropped him on the floor.

"This 'customer' as you put in, messed with the food. No one mess with the food." The blonde argued with him more, while the straw hats entered and sat down at a table.

Suddenly, a Marine soldier came rushing.

"One of Krieg's pirates killed 6 Marine soldiers!" The clients, well execept of the straw-hats of course, screamed and/or fainted. The Marine guy was shot right after that, by the same guy. He just sat at a table, and Patty came at him.

"I need food."

"Well, excuse me, but you have money?" The chef asked.

"A bullet in the forehead is enough?" He said aiming his riffle between Patty's eyes. Enraged he slammed Gin in the floor, and threw him outside, with the help of Carne, another chef. Fullbody huffed angrily and stormed out, muttering something about 'This restaurant is like a ship full of pirates.'

Luffy came and sneaked outside, to find Sanji giving the pirate a plate of rice and a flass of water, which he took gratefuly. He ate fast, and after that, the cook took the dishes and the glass and ditched them in the sea.

"Hey!" Sanji looked at Luffy, after he lit a cigarette. "Wanna join my crew? We need a chef if we want to go the Grand Line." Gin paled.

"No thanks. I have my reasons." He continued smoking, until Zeff came to put Luffy to work. While he was getting some orders, he saw his friends, eating at a table.

"Nani?! You eat lunch without me?!" Sakura raised a perfect pink eyebrow.

"Well buddy, if you would just sat on your ass not playing with the cannon, you woukd eat food, not bring it." The straw hat huffed angrily, and decided to spike Zoro's drink. He wouldn't dare to spike Sakura's since he would get through some walls and maybe back to Syrup Village. The swordsmaster somehow saw it and made Luffy drink.

Nami was laughing hard slamming her hand on the table, while Sakura smirked, drinking sake.

After pouring some wine in a woman's glass, Sanji's eyes landed on the pinkette and the orangette, and out of nowhere he took a red rose and took their hands in his, and fell to one knee.

"Oh fair maidens you just my day even more brighter seeing your beautiful faces! Kami-sama just sent Ying Yang to me!" Nami was blushing a bit, smiling, while Sakura kept her infamous smirk.

"Well, handsome, you know.. this food is soo expensive..." Sakura pouted, raising his chin, his eyes were hearts, her face close to him.

"Oh don't worry Fallen Angel, you and Tenshi can eat there free." Sakura high-fived Nami under the table. Sakura leaned down to kiss him, but much to his dismay, she kissed the top of his nose, making him faint. Sakura and Nami laughed loudly, while Zoro and Usopp were fumming.

"Good play Saks."

"Well duh." Nami looked then at Sakura, with a glint in her eyes.

"Well I forgot something on the ship, sorry." She rushed outside.

"Something's off about her, don't you think?"

"No I don't think so." Sakura looked at the cup of sake in front of her. "I'm going to take some air on the roof. Be right back."

Sanji just woken up when in the place of the two girls were empty seats and some cherry blossom petals, as leftover of Sakura's teleportation jutsu.

The said pinkette sat on the rooftop, remembering the conversation with their navigator earlier.

*Flashback*

Nami and Sakura retreaded in a further corner of the ship, so their nakamas couldn't hear them.

"So what do you wanted to talk about?"

"You know man from the Wanted poster, Arlong?" Nami looked at her weird.

"Yeah, you can say that. But I despise him the most." She clenched her fists.

"Oh..why?"

"Because, he killed my mother and and took over my village. That's why I need 100.000.000 Beli, to buy over the village. But why do you ask? He destroyed your family too?"

"No, not really." She took a sharp breath. "Before leaving the continent, I was arguing with my dad. He accidentaly let slip some things I wish I never heard." Sakura let a tear escape from the corner of her eyes. "I don't really now what happened but I need to ask him for that. He is...my godfather." Nami laughed hysterically, but faded as Sakura was looking down.

"Oh, you are serious. It's just weird since Arlong always despised human beings."

"Well my father locked away my memories when I was 3 years old, to think that I never grew up with a mother. I was very furious and that's why I came. To find out things about my mom...and to break the genjutsu barrier which divide the seas and the contient."

"Well, it seems that you have a messed up life too."

"Yeah, if you kill him, try at least to wait until I get what I need, okay?" Nami sighed.

"Fine. But don't tell anything the others, okay?"

"Okay." They hugged for a moment, and joined the rest of the crew.

*End Flashback*

'I hope this lil journey will not be useless and messed up.' She though sadly, when a huge pirate ship with Don Krieg's Jolly Roger anchored near the restaurant. The same dude, Gin and his captain entered in Baratie. 'Something's not smelling right there.'

Sanji, knowing how to be hungry and not eat for very much days, he brings food to the pirate captain, which recovers his forces. After wiping his mouth, he gets up.

"Nice restaurant, nice ship. It seems that I will need to take this over!" The customers began to panic and scream, while Zeff came with a huge sack of food, which put it in front of Krieg.

"Nani?! You know he will take our restaurant after he gets power!" One of the chefs yelled at their boss.

"That only if he dares to. I know how to not eat days in row. I created this restaurant to serve food to anybody hungry." Zeff grumbled while retreating. Krieg took it to his men, which ate happily, but their joy faded as they heard him mentioning that they are going to Grand Line again.

The straw hat pirates minus Nami headed outside, along with Sakura who just jumped down from the roof, and helped Yosaku and Johnny from the water. Nami tricked them to be pushed from the fish in the water. Meanwhile, Gin is apologizing to the chefs.

"I'm sorry about his behaviour. I wouldn't bring him here if I knew this would happen. That day on Grand Line, was a fortune one. We barely escaped alive. Two swings of a single man and all our 5- warships were reduced to nothing." All were jaw slacked with eyes wide in horror. "Only two yellow eyes, like a hawk's."

"He is the man I'm searching for." Sakura looked at Zoro.

"Hawkeyes." Gin nodded.

When Krieg was ready to attack the restaurant, the said swordsmaster Shichibukai was approaching them in a coffin-like boat.

"Y-You followed us! Why?!"

"I was bored." Zoro stepped forward.

"I challange you to a fight! You seem to not have anything to do, why we don't fight?"

"I pity you. You are still weak. But why not?" Zoro gets out all his three swords, and attacks with one of his strongest attacks, Oni Giri, which he defeated with his pocket knife. The green-haired's eyes were wide, now seeing the huge gap between their power. Sakura's Magenkyo Sharingan was sharply looking at their moves. Hawkeyes was sure a Haki user. She sensed a concentred amount of Haki in the eyes area, hence the name Hawkeyes.

At a moment, Dracule's toy pierced in Zoro's chest.

"Are you not going to back away? My knife will go through your heart if you not to."

"If death is alternative to lose, then I choose to die."

'Interesting. The kid better die than living with a regret. Very well."

"Tell me your name!"

"Roronoa Zoro!"

"Very well, Roronoa Zoro! Now you will see the true power of the strongest swordsman in the world!" He takes out his Yoru big sword, while Zoro gets ready his Tiger trap, which don't even land a hit on him, because he was too fast, and slashed him.

"So I lost." He got up, and stand straight for him to get the final blow, but it never came. The pink haired crewmate was deflecting the huge sword with her own twin katanas, enfulged with blue electric ribbons. Amber met ruby eyes. Yosaku and Johnny took him away from the custom battle field.

"I will not let you hurt my nakamas! Raikiri!" The powerful attack caught him off guard, landing and damaging his blade.

"You have the Devil Eyes? The only owner from the seas disappeared long time ago. No one knows where."

They were all amazed to see the pink haired teen keeping in speed with the legendary shichibukai, even landing hits and damaging the blade. The sound of the clinging metal echoed the whole area. A powerful blow sent the pinkette meters away, but she landed on the water, like it was solid. She did several handsigns a huge water dragon with the aspect of a snake slammed in him. The lack of oxygene weakened the swordsman a bit.

'Okay, what to do? I can't risk using too much chakra. My network has been fucked up since arriving here. The only thing I can do is..'

After another long row of handsingns, she yelled.

"AMATERASU!" She covered her right eye, while her left bled as everything around him was enfulged in black flames. To her dismay, He jumped right before being burned and raised his sword to attack, but she held her twin katanas in a cross, to shield herself. Their swords were clinging once again, and the fight went until both were sweating bullets and barely had any powers left.

"Kid, tell me your name, and I will remember it. You are the only one who managed to stand that much in a fight with me."

"Uchiha Sakura!" She let out a few strong blows again, deflected with not too much ease, since he was weaken, by the strongest swordsman. The fight stopped, as they bowed.

"Uchiha. Yes, I think I met an Uchiha before, the previous owner of the Devil Eyes."

"He was my father. He is still alive."

"Very well." He turned around to leave.

"Wait! You were not after my head?!" Krieg asked/yelled after him.

"Yes. But I had too much fun." With that he left. Luffy launched himself towards Sakura.

"You're okay?"

"Yes." Screeching, she healed her wounds.

"You should go with Zoro, Usopp and Yosaku. I will deal with this now."

"No. I'm your first mate, partner in crime, so I will help you clean this mess." She smiled at him, while he grinned, and turned his head to see Zeff.

"Hey old man! If I save the restaurant, I can leave?" He nodded and grunted. "Yay! Come nee-chan let's kick his ass!" He yelled, while akura grinned, after wiping the blood from her eyes, as leftover of the Amaterasu.

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

If this chapter is not long enough for you, that I will eat my shoes. Now Ja ne cuz I gotta go! ^.^


	18. The battle of the Floating Restaurant

Hello guys and gals. Sorry for being a bitch about not updating earlier but I just began the hell hole so I can't update that early, or maybe it will interupt my daily update. About, the poll, I'm being a bitch so I changed it into a blind poll. You will see the results after is done. The votes are still the same, except for a LuffySaku fan, where we have 1 vote. There's the brand new chappie, which I hope you will enjoy.

DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE!

OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooO

Yosaku, Johnny and Usopp left to search for Nami, along with the injured Zoro, while Sakura and Luffy remained to take care of Krieg and his goons. Sakura had a blank face as she wiped the blood from her face,an aftermath of using Amaterasu, the 'Eternal Black Flames'. Luffy grinned and got ready to face Don Krieg, along with his first mate.

"We will return to Grand Line, and with a ship like this, no one will attack us!"

"But what if Hawkeyes or someone stronger will come and-" His crewmate's talk stopped as Krieg shot him.

"Mihawk must have eaten a Devil Fruit, or else he couldn't cut the ship in half so easy, and there are many Devil Fruit users on the Grand Line. I had men, I had ships, power, but I didn't have knowledge about that place. Red Leg Zeff survievd a year in that hell. He must have a journal about everything."

"If you want the journal, you need to get through us, first." Zeff said, with his usually grumbly voice.

"Gladly."

"Open the fins!" Sanji commanded to the chefs, and two wooden fins-like platforms raised, where the battle will be held.

Pearl, he came from underwater and was accidentaly hit by Luffy, who was deflected by Krieg. His nose bled, and the dude began to panic, setting himself on fire. Sanji had a hard time trying to defend his fire attacks, and was nearly burnt, if the pinkette didn't came to get a nice burn on her fore arm. In anger, she sent a chakra filled fist towards his strong chest plate, breaking it with ease.

"Eat your own fire you baby bastard!" Sanji's eyes widdened.

"Oh Fallen Angel you saved me!" His eyes were now hearts.

"Cut the crap it's annoying!"

He shook his head and stood up, and got ready for round two with the freak-dude, but Zeff was held captive by Gin, so he needed to take the hits.

'I can't let the old hag die!'

*Flashback*

Little Sanji was in the kitchen of a cruise ship, along with the other chefs.

"My dream is to find All Blue! The sea where all the seas, North Blue, East Blue, West Blue and South Blue meets!"

The other chefs began to laugh.

"A waste dream like that is not true. Too beautiful to be true!" They continued laughing as the lil blond huffed. They began to eat the leftovers, but he threw them to garbage.

Suddenly, they were attacked by the Cook Pirates, with Zeff Red Leg as their captain. They robbed the guests on the ship, while Sanji tried to hide. He was soon discovered by them.

"I-I can't die! At least not before I see All Blue!"

Zeff's crew mates laughed at him ,but he only grunted, as always. A huge wave threw Sanji from the ship, and the captain jumps after him, much to his crew's shock.

In the water, his leg is caught by a wreckage of the ship. He cuts his leg off with an anchor, and swims after the drowning Sanji.

He wakes up on a rocky island in the missle of the sea, with only the 'old fart' as company. They are the only two survivors. With a bag of food enough for 5 days, he goes to the other part of the island, waiting for a ship. He shares the food in rates, enough to last for 20 days.

On the 47th day, he has nothing to eat, and barely alive. He goes to Zeff's side, and spots his large bag of 'food'. He takes out a knife, and cut it open, only to reveal much gold and jewelries, he looks up at him with wide eyes, as his left leg was missing, and he haven't ate anything.

That teaches him a good surviving lesson.

*End Flashback*

Sanji wakes out of his flashback.

"I will not let the old man die, and neither let take over the restaurant, or else I will not be able to repay the old man's favor!"

Pearl looks at him bored.

"I'm so sorry but this restaurant is out of business and now it will become a pirate ship!"

"GOMU GOMU NO-ONOO!" Luffy, enraged, destroyed the entire fin og the Baratie. He was fumming, as Sakura smirked at him.

"Nice timing lil captain."

"Well duh. I think is foolish to die for a ship." He said looking towards Sanji.

"What? You are foolish!" They began to argue, but it was calmed as Pearl got ready to land a strike, but stopped by Gin and his heavy iron ball.

"Gin?! What do you think are you doing?" His captain yelled outraged.

"With all respect, Don Krieg, I want to be the one who defeats and kills him." He spoke emotionless. Despite being injured they both fought, while the two teens went to held up against Krieg.

After few more fights, Sanji's pinned down by Gin, awaiting for the final blow, but it was held up since Gin began to cry.

"Due to all respect, I CAN'T KILL THIS MAN!"

"GIN! You dare to betray me? Well... that's a problem, which will be easy solved. All take your gas masks. Gin, you throw yours! Be ready from the poisonous gas, MH5!" He launched the bomb, and Luffy got just in time to masks for Sanji and Gin. Sakura just folded her arms, looking bored. Luffy saw out of nowhere a mask, and quickly put it on, but saw his nakama mask-less.

"Saks!"

"Don't worry Luff. Just put that on your face." He sighed, somewhat unsure, but put the mask on his face. Krieg released the gas bomb which held a sickly green poison. When the gas vanished, Gin was a sicly white, barely brearhing, still he held tight the mask on Sanji's face. Luffy then looked at Sakura, who looked normal.

"H-How?"

"My body eliminates anorganic and dangerous organic substances. Poisons, gas or liquid, are basically denied. No use of poisons." She grinned, and looked at Gin and Sanji.

"I can save him. We just need to take him up to can extract the poison. I will need 4 or 5 basins for it. Then I will make an antidot."

"That's no use. The poison will spread and he has exactly 2 hours to live." Krieg said cruelly.

"Then I will make it in an hour and half." She went over where they stood, put a hand on Sanji's shoulder and held Gin, and transported them on the roof tops. Patty and Carne came to help with the things ordered by the pinkette. They laid the patient down, and she quickly made a fast examination.

"The poison is made basically from a poisonous sea plant, which grows in warm places. The roots are used for cooking, but the leaves and the flowers and toxic. Hold him down hard. His body may deny my chakra and he will start to convulse." She quicly made the handsigns to appear a yellowish bubble on her hand. She began to extract the poison from his lungs.

They had a hard time keeping him down until she finished, but she get it done not for really long time.

She retreated her bubble, where was now an amount of dark green liquid flowing inside it.

"He is now outside of any dangers. Keep him up until I make an antidot." She dashed towards the kitchen, but she was stopped as a bullet went through her head.

"SAKURAA!" Luffy yelled as she colapssed on the floor, barely alive. He was enraged. Sakura was like a sister to him, best friend and first mate. NO ONE hurts her in his watch. Krieg got out his famous spear which Luffy kept punching the blade. After 5 attacks and blows, the blade broke up.

Sanji went to help the half-dead pinkette, while watching the fight in amazement. Zeff looked down at him.

"No matter how much weapons would come Krieg with, the will of these kids is far more powerful than his strongest weapon." Zeff commented, as watching the fight, and seeing Sakura's wounds slowly glowing green, as an result of auto-healing.

"You are now weapon-less. Now you will pay for attacking my nakama!" He launched himself towards him.

"My armor is impenetrable! Nothing can break it!" He laughed.

"GOMU GOMU NO BRAZOOKA!" He used one of his famous attacks, but infused with chakra, which he realeased at once, in his armor, breaking it and knocking him out.

A purple diamond appeared on the pink haired girl's forehead, black ribbons flowed around her, the wounds glowing, the bullet was turn to ashes and all the wounds repaired, until no cut was visible. But she was still unconscious.

Gin woke up too, and he went straight to Krieg, and got ready a boat for all of them.

"Thank you for making me realise. Straw hat, you and your friends earned my respect, and I hope we will see eachother in Grand Line. "Also thank her for me, for saving my life." All waved their hands, as they departed.

Meanwhile, Sakura was resting while Luffy and Sanji were in the dinning room, eating. They all spit the soup made by Sanji, so angrily he leaves. Luffy takes a dish as well,but unknown to them, the blonde chef was eavesdropping.

"But is really good."

"Oh but everyone likes his cooking. His dishes are very famous among the chefs. A prodigy of cooking." Zeff commented.

"Then why?-"

"Because he wouldn't leave. He already payed the debth by helping me and the restaurant. He wishes to accomplish a dream, and being here will only stop himself from doing that." Sanji evident heard that, because they heard his footsteps depart away.

In his room, he took a deep breath. He decided. He will go with Luffy. But more eager to see Nami again. He also liked the pink one, but she was more violent, and more strong headed. He took a cigarette, before going to meet Luffy, in the same place he helped Gin.

"I decided. I will join your crew."

"Really? That's awesome! But what is your dream?"

"You heard about All Blue?" Luffy shook his head. "Well it's a place where fish from all the seas are meeting! A paradise for a sea cooker."

"Hey guys." A new yet familliar voice greet them. The pinkette was smiling at them, with now warm green eyes, a twinkle they hadn't seen until now.

"Hey Saks. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Nah too boring. Better chat than staring at the ceiling." She said taking some of her infamous pocky. Luffy hung his head. And the world said he was a reckless idiot. "So what are you chatting 'bout?"

Before Sanji could open his mouth, Luffy opened his again.

"Sanji agreed to join us!" Sakura looked at him.

"Really? That's nice. Well, I think is my job to welcome you on the crew too, since I'm the second in command."

"Thank you, dearest Yami no Tenshi-chan!" Sakura blushed a bit.

"No problem. Shouldn't we go? To find Nami, I think."

"Of course! Let's find Nami-san!" He rushed in an other direction, they sweadropped.

At the departure, the cooks looked at Sanji for a second with hate, before Patty, Carne and the others to burst in tears. He did the same. Even Zeff shed tears.

"A man should leave without a word, not with a river of tears." He said jokingly. They all sailed, along with Yosaku, which lead to the destination: Arlong Park.

OooooooooooooooooOoooo

Done! Sorry I can't stay and chat since I need to go to school, and I am tired. Ja ne! ^•^


	19. The Witch of Cocoyashi village!

Hello! There's the 19th chappie, wow almost 20 o.O and this just passed the other one, in reviews, followers and favourites! :D Here is the new chappie, which I will try to make longer. The votes are still the same, I need more reviews and now let's enjoy the new chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARU-CHAN OR ONE PIECE! T^T

OoooooooooooooooO

Sakura was resting inside the cabin ,while Luffy, Sanji and Yosaku were having lunch. She was pretty tired from the battles with Hawkeyes, Krieg's dummies and saving Gin. Her arriving here just fucked up her chakra network, and there will be sometime until she will get used with it. The pinkette closed her eyes and let herself fall in a deep slumber.

*Flashback*

"It's a girl!" A pink haired woman with bright green eyes held a baby with half-black and half-pink hair in a blanket in her arms. A black haired man with onyx colored eyes sat besides her, and looked smiling at the baby, giving her wife a kiss on her forehead.

"How should we name her?" The man asked.

"I don't know, Madara."

"I say her name should be Sakura." A new gruffly voice came in the Hospital room. He was tall, a weird shade of blue, he was a merman. "Her hair is like yours, almost, Tsume-chan."

"A very nice name! You want to be her godfather, Arlong?" The merman looked at the two Uchihas, then at the baby, with a geuniune smile.

"Of course!" He took the baby in his large arms, she began to giggle.

"She likes you."

"Here, Uncle is right here, little sea princess."

*End Flashback*

Sakura woke up suddenly, sweating, with wide eyes.

_'Inner, do you...do you think the dream was from my past?'_

**'Well, first of all, you mean 'our' past. And, belive it or not, I really don't know. You should wait until we arrive at Arlong's Park. Maybe he can explain some things to us.'  
**

_'You know... for the first time you actually said something useful.'_ Her inner crossed her arms over her large chest and huffed. Sighing, the pink haired girl got up and went outside, only to find Yosaku and Luffy arguing over food. Actually, their bickering was the reason she woke up.

"Can you tell me what in the name of Jashin-sama is happening here?"

"Oh uh hey Saks we just..."

"Cut the crap Luffs, I don't care. I just had the strangest dream and I really need some sake and pocky." She sunk in a chair, taking a box of pocky and a bottle of sake.

"Need coffee, Sakura-chan? It would help." Sanji offered, but she shook her head, as gulping the whole bottle on her throat.

"Hey, how do you think mermen or mermaids look like?" A perverted grin creeped on the cook's face, as he imagined both Nami and Sakura with a tail and tiny bikini tops, he almost had a nose-bleed.

Luffy took a notebook and a pencil and began to draw. After finishing he showed them his master piece. Sakura laughed hysterically, maybe the alcohol helped her a bit too, as she saw the drawing. It was tehnically a regular fish with two legs added on a side of it's body. They looked at Sakura.

"No more sake until her euphory vanishes." The group nodded, and Sakura stopped lauging.

"Wow Luffs, you are better than Picasso, Michelangelo and Da Vinci togheter!" She said with sarcasm evident in her voice. The straw hat just rubbed the back of his neck, and tried again to draw a merman.

"One of the most dangerous things on the Grand Line, are the Shichibukais. They are like gouvernement's dogs, and usually catch the pirates with healty amounts of bounty on their heads. One of them was Hawkeyes, the one you came at tie with it." Yosaku explained looking at Sakura. "And the other we will meet should be Arlong, who took over already 20 villages since he came to East Blue. Their power is far superiors than the humans. They are really racists and only respect their kin." Sakura frowned.

Meanwhile, the same old merman was talking with the Marine captain Nezumi, offering him a huge amount of cash, in exchange of not being chased by the Marine. He the corrupt captain departed, leaving a smirking Arlong behind.

As Nami approaches Arlong Park, a little boy with a katana steps in front of her.

"Move! I will avenge my father's death by killing Arlong!" He yelled, but the orangette took her bo staff from her camisole and wacked him on the head, knocking him down. She took a stack of cash and handed it to him.

"Take this and take care of yourself." She said emotionlessly, before entering the fishman place.

While Nami was busy there, Usopp, Johnny and Zoro were approaching the park too, their boat being spotted by two mermen. Zoro got up and took out his three swords, but Johnny and Usopp tied him.

"Damnit untie me! I swear you will got it after I'm free!" As the two mermen went towards them, the two free dudes jumped out of the water, forgeting the swordsman there, who yelled outraged. The two fishmen went and brought the lil boat and shoved the guy in front of their captain, while other two chased after Johnny and Usopp, who hid behind some houses.

A woman with blue hair, tan skin and tattoos shoved the enemies away, while the sniper of the Straw Hat crew was unconscious. He woke up in a house, only to be greeted by a voice.

"Of your appearence, you really look like a merman."

He huffed.

"Well sorry but I am not."

"Of course not. If you would be, you would be dead by now."

"T-the mermen, they are gone?"

"Yes, I shoved them away."

They had lunch along with a little boy, who began to cry. His father was killed by Arlong and his pirates. His hand tightened on his katana.

"I-I will get avenge on my father! But that witch stopped me in doing that!"

"She did well to stop you. How I know her, it's just normal. You should go to your okaa-san. She misses you and probably is worried about you." He nodded and wiped away his tears, before dashing from the house, towards his.

"But who is this witch?"

"Nami, my sister." Usopp's charcoal eyes widdened.

OooooooooooooooooooO

I'm a bitch. But that's my business, to get you in a cliffie and just to beg to me to post a longer chapter. Well not really. The thing is that I need to go to bathroom and I'm in school now. I will have a lot of exams, especially the lingvistic and math so yeah... I need to learn a lot. Until then...Ja ne! ^.^


	20. Nami and Nojiko's past!

My faithful readers here I am again! The 20th freakish chapter! I'm more than so so so so so sorry that I couldn't update but is a shit-tard the fact my time is limited and my homeworks...well not. My damned teachers are keeping giving us a lot of work. But.. theres a good part. From the beginning of the school, I barely had a headache, which on holiday keeps bugging me, EVERY FUCKING DAY! NOT NORMAL! Plus, I have the feeling my math grades will incrase, since we have a new teacher, which explains our lessons very good. Also, 1+1=10. How? Well let me explain. The computer uses only the binary numbers, 0 and 1. There is no number 2, so we use the binary cifers to write it. There we have 10. I don't really know how to explain this, plus this is avaible only when using binary cifres, so yeah. Our math teach is very cool.

Second fact. I found some Toushiro and Sakura, Ace and Sakura, Kaname x Sakura, Byakuya and Sakura and Luffy and Sakura fanarts. Sooooo nice! You won't really find much and you need to be very very selective when searching.

Until now, well this is the last time I let you know the current votes, we have:

4 votes for AceSaku

3 votes for ZoroSaku

2 votes for MarcoSaku

1 vote for LuffySaku

Well sleepy head still has two votes, marimo still three, straw hat only one, but Ace got one more. From this moment, this is a Blind Poll, you can't see the votes to come with a fake account and vote the same character.

Now...well enjoy the new chapter, please tell me if I am somewhere wrong, and PM me if you want to help me with some facts since I'm not really far with the canon.

OooooooooooooooOoooooooO

The green haired swordsman was brought to Arlong Park by two of his minions. The purple skinned fishman looked down at him.

"So what is a mere human doing outside my lands?"

"I was tied to boat, fish sticks."

Arlong snorted. This human was a pain in the ass.

"You really should know how to respect your superiors, brat."

"Superiors? Well I don't think that so, bastard." He spat at him.

"All the humans are inferior to us, fishmen. The Goza village is completly destroyed by our far more superior power."

"So it means that I am inferior, captain?" A new voice asked.

"You are an almost unique exception, Nami." Zoro's eyes widden as his ex-crewmate came from the shadows.

"And who would be the other exception?"

"Why my ex-officer of course. Raitsume-chan had inhuman strength and unusual healing abbilities. She could make trees grow from nothing and make wood and crystal columns from thin air. She and my goddaughter of course." He said proudly, but dropped with a frown.

'Saku-chan, where your mother and idiot-of-a-father brought you away from us?'

Sakura's words echoed in Nami's head. To wait until she gets what she needs before killing him. Well, a bit selfish. But she could understand her. Her only family owed her explanations.

"Nami! How could you betray us!?" She walked over to him.

"Betray? I only joined because we had similar interests. I never planned to join you, Luffy and Sakura. I am Arlong's officer from when I was a kid." Nami said, smirking and showing the tattoo on her shoulder.

The fishmen's years perched as hearing Sakura's name.

"So backstab huh? I don't understand why you would join them when you don't like to see people die." Zoro smirked, before letting himself falling in the water, sinking.

1...2...3...

Nami dived in the water to bring the green-haired swordsman, back. The crew shoot at her dirty glares as she put Zoro down, who had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Just lock him up in a cage." They obeyed their officer, while she retreated.

Meanwhile, on the sea with Luffy, his first mate , cook and Yosaku...

Sakura grunted as she poured some green tea, since Sanji, Yosaku and Luffy took away her sake, since she had too much.

"Don't be angry, Sakura-chan. Tea is better than sake. And more healthier, since you are a doctor."

She only shot him a dirty look. "Fuck you." She grunted again, as pouring more tea, too much for the glass, so it fell. The pinkette glared at the cup and table, like they took away her beloved sake. She began to chew on some pocky sticks.

The trio sighed. Luffy was getting ready to gulp down a whole pork steak, when they felt a huge sea-cow under them.

"What the-!" The animal got up on the water, and looked with hungry eyes at the food on their table. Sanji got up with a plate and went to it.

"You want food? I see your hungry." He spoke gently at the sea animal.

"Such love!" Yosaku exclaimed at the sight of the scene.

"Well you don't get anything!" He kicked him in his nose with his 'Black Leg Style'. The one of the Bounty Hunter duo fell.

"Where is the love! Where's the compasion!?"

A lighting bulb appeared above Luffy and Sakura's heads. Sakura jumped on the creature's head, and attached chakra strings, while Luffy whipped it with his rubber arms, to bring them faster at the destination.

"So ingenious SAKURA-SWAN!" Sanji had hearts in his eyes. The said pinkette smirked as masterfully twisted the strings. She recognized familiar chakra far at the little island which seemed to grow in size as they got near.

Sakura helped Yosaku to jump on the land, since the stupid cow was crashing them to the island. Sanji and Luffy then followed.

As they tried to find the way to Cocoyashi village, Arlong got up with two or three of his best men and went to the certain village. Nami walked in Zoro's cell, with some keys in her hand and his swords in the other. The said swordsman looked up at her, as she threw the keys in his cage.

"Hurry up. Arlong might come back." With that, the orange haired girl went out, heading to the same village. Zoro smirked as he picked up the keys and sheated the swords.

As he exited the cell, he was surronded by several fishmen, ready to strike him, until he took out his swords, and killed all of them, at least knocking them off. The swordsman layed on a deck chair, and picked up a blue button up shirt.

"Hn. It's way too quiet." The silence was disturbed by a voice.

"Hey, who are you?" Zoro climbed on the wall, to see an octopus-like fishman. "You are a marine? Or maybe a guest?"

"Guest? Oh yeah I am a guest. I need to arrive fast on the Cocoyashi village. But who are you?"

"My name is Hatchan, but friends call me Hatchi. I am a fishman, but I look more like a human, right?"

"Yeah right. Hey, can you help me arrive there?"

"Of course! Hop in the jug!" He did as the fishman told to, and he lead the way. The dude was nice, but way not too bright. If Sakura was here, she would laugh non-stop for more than half an hour.

As both Zoro and the rest of the Straw Hats was heading to the respective village, Arlong arrived before them, and picked up Ganzo, the mayor of the village, by his collar.

"You own weapons. You know what is the meaning of owning weapons?"

"I just have them. I can't use them and neither I can defeat you with just one sword."

"That doesn't matter. You may payed the tributes, but owning a weapon means resistence and rebellion." He raised high the old man and slammed him in the ground, cracking the ground beneath him. Before giving the final strike, a little iron ball hit him on the head, but it only made him turn around, to see a boy around the age of 17 with long nose and a slingshot.

"I am Captain Usopp! The best sniper of the East Blue!" The fishmen laughed at him, while Nami's sister facepalmed herself.

The long-nosed boy used his sling-shot moves against Chew, Arlong's first mate, ineffective. Seeing that, he cowers in fear and he tried to run, only to be caught by him.

Chew tied him and brought Usopp at the Arlong's park. Their eyes widdened at the mass of bloodied corpses. The captain picked one of it.

"What demon would do this?! Come one talk to me! Who did this?!" He shook the fishman, his eyes pure shock and horror.

"R-Roronoa Zo-Zoro." He said weakly.

Usopp also looked very shocked. He knew that his crewmate was strong, but not really like this.

"It seems that the green-haired guy was the infamous pirate hunter. But what is he doing here and how he escaped?"

"Maybe Nami freed him. She saved him from drowning. She is a traitor."

"Don't even try to make this kind of accusations on me again, Kuroobi. I am not a traitor." The said girl spoke coldly. She just returned from her adoptive mother's grave, where she put some flowers on.

"Really? Prove it. Kill the long nosed guy." She nodded, while Usopp was basically shaking in fear. Johnny was watching the scene behind some bushes, clenching his teeth.

"Very well." She went over to him, with a pummel in her hands. "I'm sorry" She wishpered before stabbing him and letting him fall in the water. The one of the pirate hunting duo dashed to search for his partner and the Straw Hats.

"Now I see you are not a traitor, Nami. Welcome to the crew, again." He stuck his fist for her to bump against, but she only shoved him away.

"I'm not here to join you, and you know that very well."

Kuroobi only snorted, Arlong smirked.

Meanwhile with the black haired dude with sunglasses, he was running only to bump in the guys he wanted to find. He stopped and panted. The other stopped.

"U-Usopp is dead!"

"NANI!?" All except Sakura yelled. She had her Magenkyo on, and tried to search for his chakra.

"Nami killed him."

"No! I will not belive this!" Luffy yelled, while Sanji was rolling on the floor with rivers of tears. The pinkette rolled her eyes.

"Because is not true."

"Yes it is woman! I saw it with my own eyes!" Johnny yelled in her face. She just kicked him in the next tree. It hurt like hell. For him.

"Don't yell in my face again if you want to live. Ally or not. You saw it with regular eyes. You don't have doujitsu to see underneath the underneath like me so shut the fuck up. I can still feel his chakra. Weak, but still I can. If I didn't knew her better, she would kill him. But since I know her well enough, Nami basically saved his life and made him leave the Arlong Park." She asked cooly, shoving her hands in her pocket, swinging her bangs from her eyes. "Right, Usopp?" She ponted at a cloaked figure covered in sea weeds.

"I am- I am still alive?"

"Yes you are. Let me examine you." The long nosed boy got our from the things and let the pinkette check on him. That until Nami herself appeared.

"Nami!" Luffy exclaimed at her sight. She only sighed.

"Stay out from my business. It's not your concern the side I choosed so sod off." She looked then at Sakura. "I will keep my promise, Saks. Don't worry." She gave a barely visible smile before leaving, using one of Sakura's flower teleportation tehniques, only using tangerine flowers, instead of cherry blossoms.

"Even bad Nami-swan looks like a flower in bloom!" Sanji was dreaming again.

"Shut up ero-cook. We need to focus on getting her back, since our captain wants only her as a navigator."

"No one asked you, marimo!"

The blonde cook and the green swordsman glared lighting at eachother. Sakura sweat dropped.

"When me and Zoro were arguing like that...we were THAT annoying?"

Luffy nodded.

"Well yeah..." She walked over to them, and wacked the guys over the head.

"Oi what the hell woman?" Zoro asked rubbing his sore head.

"Why Saku-chwan?! Why?!"

"You are annoying and we are dealing with serious situations so stop acting like fucking kids and focus on the problem!"

"Hai hai Sakura-swan!" Zoro snorted.

"Whatever."

"Hn." Sakura looked around, only to feel an unknown chakra presence.

"So my sister was making mess, huh? I am Nojiko, Nami's sister, but you already know me, eh Usopp?" The gray/blue haired woman said.

"y-yeah."

"Nice too meet you Nojiko-san." The straw hat boy grinned at her.

"So nice meeting you Nojiko-swan!" Sanji again had heart eyes and began to roll on the ground.

"Don't mind Sanji, he's a pervert. Anyways, can you tell us Nami is that way? She told me somethings, but only the principal ideas.

"Of course." She sighed. "Me and Nami grew up together with our adoptive mother, Belle-Mere. She was a Marine officer or a captain, I don't know exactly. Despite being poor, we always had fun and she took always care of us. Everything was nice until Arlong and his crew of pirates came to our village and killed our mother, and took over the town. Nami made a deal with Arlong to buy the village with 100.000.000 belis, from his claws."

"Belle-Mere? Such a nice name..it means 'beautiful mother' in french." Sakura said, while looking at her. "Where is Arlong Park? I want personally to fight him." She smirked.

"You are out of your minds, but what are we waiting for?" Zoro exclaimed, while getting ready his swords. Nojiko smirked and lead them to the long awaited place.

OoooooooooooOooooooooO

Done! There is the 20th chapter, almost half of the arc, which will be done soon. I really had much homeworks so I will try to not make big gaps between updating. If you have questions, ask me, if you want to yell at me, feel free to. Now, if you are don't nice I will make the next five chapters each 100 words, as a punishment so try to not curse and swear, choose your words.

Well Ja ne!^°^


	21. Bits of past and Fighting spree

Hello guys! There is the new chapter yay! And before to kill me because I haven't updated for some time, let me say the reasons. I had a lot of work and school, damn them, I got angry when I heard Notch was gonna sell Minecraft to Microsoft. WHAT THE HELL!? It's only get more worse. Also version 1.8 is out, and how much I heard, bye bye Steve, because there is a new character instead of him.

Thanks for the reviews, follows and blah blah blah , I hope you will enjoy this brand new chapter, freshly written how much I enjoyed writing it.

As for fanarts, type these on DeviantART: Sakura crossover and Sakura Harry Potter...You can find a Harry/Saku, some Vampire Knight/Saku as Shiki/Saku but only one pic, two or three Zero/Saku, maybe few Kaname/Saku. Then, Byakuya/Saku I found some, lots of Sebastian/Saku, Toshiro Hitsugaya/Saku, two or three Luffy/Saku and few Ace/Saku. Just to know, a few links and try to search too, and if you saw something new, PM me.

?q=sakura+haruno+crossover&amp;offset=48

And Sakura's outfit before timeskip. I already know how to make that secvence there, how to leave, what will be during it and how to get her meet the Straw Hats again.

art/Scene-Sakura-401727635

Well it's similar how I wanted, except she has black high-lights in my imagination. Anyways, this is the way she looks like now, the face I mean. The outfit is at your imagination, the one I'm describing is mine. Now enjoy and review! BUT DON'T SWEAR I WILL BREAK YOU!

I also don't own anything.

OooooooooooooOoooooo

Nami's chocolate eyes widdened as the Marine Nezumi took away all her money bags she stole over the years. The villagers, enraged, went to run after him.

"Don't go! He and Arlong will kill you!"

"Don't tell us what to do, witch! You chose that monster as your captain betraying us!"

She was shaking, wiping away her tears. The village will be destroyed. Then he though about Luffy and the Straw Hats...man, she missed them. The only place in 8 years she felt like laughing, smiling, the only place where she truly smiled and could be herself. What they got instead? Of course she sparred Usopp's life, Zoro's too, but she only spoke badly, stole their ship and turned her back. A guilty pang pressed in her guts. They were not gonna forgive her.

Meanwhile, the others were walking along with Nojiko, only Sakura was jumping from branch to branch, the usual style for a ninja back at her home.

"Oi Sakura, you know you look like a squirell while jumping like that?"

"Well let me answer you with a question: You know you look really dumb trying to not get lost, but you always get?" She smirked.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

Johnny and Yosaku looked at them, then at Luffy.

"What are they saying?"

"Well, Zoro says: Shut up, it's not funny, at which she replays with a chuckle and says: Well you begun. It's better to look like a squirel than moving like an old man playing soccer. Then Zoro said: Soccer? Which she says: A game. Then he looks away saying:Whatever."

"How you could get a full conversation out of 5 words?" Usopp asked.

"Spend sometime with them, get more pissed off and you need one year in one day of experience." The straw hat grinned at the side of the Arlong Park, he jumped forward on the nearest branch of the building, along with his first mate. Sakura's smirk faded as she fell off her branch, holding her head.

*Flashback*

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle! Can I go with Hatchi to Cocoyashi village?" A 2 years old girl with pink and black hair jumped up and down, clutching to her mother's medic apron, her dark green eyes shining like emaralds. The octopus fishman followed behind, rubbing the back of his head, with one of his tentacles.

Arlong chuckled and picked the little girl up, putting her on his shoulder.

"Why you want to go there little sea mermaid?"

"Because I met two friends there!" She beamed, almost falling from the tall fishman chief shoulder.

"Friends? I hope they are not boys." Madara grunted but still smiled.

"No they aren't! They are two girls in the tangerine orchard! Can I? Please?"

Raitsume smiled at her warmly, while looking up at her.

"Of course you can, sweeheart, but come home by 9 pm."

"Hai!" The girl jumped off his shoulder and rushed with Hatchi towards the floating jug.

"This little girl has more spirit than the whole Fire Country." The Uchiha matriarch chuckled, Madara put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, she is your daughter after all. Madara, you are gonna take my strongest fighter anytime soon, right?" The said Uchiha looked at him, then at his wife.

"I want to see my clan. Me and Raitsume found the way back. I miss my brother and my family, my friends, and Sakura hasn't seen her clan. She needs to know her heritage, and Hashirama would be only happy to meet his little niece."

"I understand. Only to know, I will miss you and the little mermaid. I have the feeling that I will see her again. Tsume-chan, let the things you want to give her later in your room. I have a bad feeling."

*End Flashback*

The pinkette clutched her head, as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Sakura-hime, are you feeling okay?" The blonde cook looked at her with concern, instead of the loving gleam.

"Y-Yes I am, Sanji-san. Thank you." She smiled weakly, before launching herself where her captain was, stuck in a block of cement. The cruel fishman threw Luffy in the sea, Sakura's green eyes flashing red.

"Luffy! My godfather or not, you are gonna pay for this!" Arlong's black eyes widdened at the sight of his goddaughter, before he was threw in a wall, by the angry pink haired girl.

"Sa-Sakura-hime?!" The fishmen yelled, but she ignored them, her body enfluging in black flame marks burning her skin. She grinned wickedly, before taking out her twin battle axes.

The captain got up and wiped away the blood drawing in the corner of his mouth.

Meanwhile, Hatchan was assaulted by Zoro, who sliced the tips of his hair.

"Hey! The little mermaid just came back and you come and fight me!?"

He ignored all the yells and kept attacking. The octopus fishman took out his six swords and began to counter attack.

As the metal sword clinging echoed through the park, the green haired swordsman stopped attacking as he clutched his wounds.

"Zoro-aniki!" Yosaku and Johnny ran to his side.

"Why you don't put a better fight? Hatchan is really disappointed in this one. I'm the best swordsman with my Rokutoryu tehniques!"

"No way!" Yosaku yelled at him, while Johnny helped Zoro up.

"Zoro-aniki is the best! He can't be beaten!"

As the fight begun, Usopp was running from Chew, his stamina running low.

"You shouldn't run away. It's still weird that you are alive." The long nosed guy ran away from him, ocasionaly panting and using his slingshot to throw some pinballs at the fishman.

"I'm the great captain Usopp! I can't be caught!"

Ooooooooooooooooo

I'm a lil bitch for cutting right here, but yeah. Please R and R , don't be a lazy ass! :D


	22. Final battles- The fishmen defeated!

Hello again! Sorry for the late update, but I had much to do, I still have. I just gave my 1/3 simulation for the final exams, our teacher didn't even told us! Well, if she had told us, I would forget imediatly everything and get a bad grade. I hope you like my newest story, dedicated to Vampiremisress96 because of her reviews. Well enjoy the new chappie while you can!

Also I added Kid on the poll...YOU JUST FUCKIN' CHANGING MY ANIME CRUSHES! More often than I change my socks. Believe it or not...I like all those pairings and I have good news for Ace/Saku fans since he got 7 votes.

Really now, enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

"I was expecting a better fight from the pirate hunter Zoro! But can't really especially when you are a mere human." Hatchan jumped on the roof, chuckling, annoying the green-haired swordsmaster. His vission began to blur, he looked around to see a pissed-off octopus fishman, Arlong and Sakura were still fighting, Sanji looked over at him for a moment.

The blonde cook looked at him. He gasped as a kick sent him thorugh the wall.

"I'm level 40 karate artist. I can't be defeated by a human like you. Weak and pathetic." He laughed as Sanji got up. He lits a cigarette, and looks at him.

"Your kicks may be level 40. But Zeff's are level 400!" They began to fight again.

Meanwhile, Genzo and Nojiko dove on a pool, to try to get Luffy up. Bubbles came out from his mouth, he was barely breathing.

"Damn him and his Devil Fruit."

"You can't blame the boy for this, Nojiko." The blue-gray haired woman sighed and sat on a thinking position.

Back at Arlong's park, Zoro gets up, still shaking and barely standing on his feet.

"Johnny, Yosaku..lend me your swords."

"Hai Zoro-aniki!" They tossed the swords to him.

"No use! You will always be weaker than me! You have only two arms and my swords weigh 300 each!"

"A sword without grace, it's not powerful at all!"

"Tako Ashi Kiken! (Octopus Leg Hanger)" The octopus dashed towards him.

"Toro Nagashi!" He slashed him across his chest.

"H-How?"

"Get up. We are not done yet."

Hatchan grunted and got up.

"Roku-tou no Wa-ru-tsu! (Six-Swords Waltz)" He twirled his swords above his head. Zoro leaps up to knock all Hatchi's swords, and began to use his arms.

"Tatsumaki!" Using the attack, Zoro sends him flying in the air, falling to his knees, victoriously.

His head quickly turned to see Kuroobi attack, but denied as Sanji sent a kick towards the merman, in the water.

The blonde cook looks at Genzo and Nojiko, and kicked his shoes and jacket to get Luffy out of the water. The karate fishman grinned.

"You really think that you can defeat me in our natural element? There's no chance of winning in water against us." Kuroobi laughed cruelly and used his hand to hand combat.

Zoro was down, snoring almost as he won the battle against Hatchan. Arlong snorted as one of his best fighters had been defeated by the ex-pirate hunter. His gaze landed on Sakura, who breathed heavly. She was attacking spontanously, not calm and calculated as usual.

He wiped the strand of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"You really want to do this, little sea princess? You want to kill me?"

She went off her raged state and calmed down, as a memory flashed.

*Flashback*

"Come on, you need to do it better of you want to kick down the tree!" Kuroobi yelled as the little pink haired girl was sweating as she sent series of punches and kicks towards the poor tree.

"I'm trying!" In rage, she sent a chakra-filled kick and the tree broke down. She smirked, while Kuroobi nodded approvingly. Arlong came out of nowhere and clapped his hands.

"Uncle!" The bright mood took over little Sakura as she jumped in his arms, hugging him.

"Hello little sea mermaid. How's your training?"

"She is doing very well. But she attacks blindly, she need to control them."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know it. 'Zen' Yammmm." She mockingly closed her eyes.

"It's not 'Yammmm' it's 'Ommmmm'"

"Whatever." Sakura rolled her emarald orbs.

"Sakura, you shouldn't talk like this." The chief fishman warned her.

"Okay!" Grinning, she jumped down.

"Now that your training is done, want to collect some herbs for your mom? She needs some for the medical bay."

"Hai!" She chakra rushed to the Arlong Park, Arlong chuckled as the pink seahorse was beaming all the way there.

*End Flashback*

"Tell me."

"Huh?" She stopped her attacks.

"Why you don't remember us? What really happened after you went to the continent back?" Sakura shook her head, and wiped away her sweat.

"I can't really remember. Dad told me that he erased my memories so I couldn't remember who is my mother. Though I keep having random flashbacks." Arlong grunted under his breath something like 'Stupid Uchiha, doing this to the little sea princess.'

"You really are like Raitsume, you want revenge about what is happening here. But before to continue the fight, I want you to know that you always were and always be the light of this crew. But this doesn't means that I will hold back."

"Hn." Sakura smirked and flashed her Sharingan.

Meanwhile, Sanji kept kicking Kuroobi in his gills, making him breathing hard. After a final blow, Kuroobi is defeated, lying unconscious out of the water. Kicking the block of cement, Luffy is fred and went to help Sakura, both of them grinned at eachother,

"So you are still alive, strawhat? It seems that this will be a good battle, don't you think, sea mermaid?"

"Of course. Come on, Luffs!"

"Yep!"

Luffy began to form a bluish white ball in Sakura's hand, which grew bigger in size as Sakura's chakra was enfulging both of them. A huge energy ball was held by their hands.

"ODAIME RASENGAN!" Sanji, Zoro and Nami's eyes widdened as the attack impacted on the fishman, sending them three in a room filled with papers and maps.

"Are these guys that strong?"

"Yes ero-cook, they are and they are not afraid to show it in public. They can make quite a show."

"ERO-COOK!? YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, SHITTY MARIMO!" Despite their states, they argued and glared daggers at eachother, while the mikan-haired girl wacked them over the head.

"You can't really shut up, right?!"

Zoro grunted while Sanji looked at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Anything for you, Nami-chan!"

She sighed.

Back at the fight, Arlong's beady black eyes widdened as Luffy began to destroy more and more scrolls and maps, enraging him.

"What are you doing?! Eight years of performance are there!"

"Well Nami is our navigator."

"Yours?! She is my officer! The kid has talent, which can't be wasted on your useless crew!"

"Useless crew?!" Both Sakura and Luffy yelled enraged as the map destruction began again.

Usopp was breathing hard as he won against Chew, using his sling-shot moves and pranks. His eyes widdened as he heard a 'GOMU GOMU NO ONO/CHIDORI!' and Arlong was sent crashing in the ground.

Nami rushed to Sakura to give her a hug.

"Thank you, Saks."

"No problem Mi!" The pinkette grinned.

"Such a nice moment!" Sanji cried with joyful tears.

Zoro got up smirking and slammed his fists against Sakura and Luffy's fists.

Nezumi was chased away by some angry villagers, so the money that Nami had stolen over the years were taken by Genzo to begin the contruction of the village.

"Say Nami, are you gonna stay and join us?" She looked at the straw hat.

"You can't really refuse him. Either join or he will be on your head far more you ever wanted." The green haired swordsman looked at her. The mikan-haired girl sighed.

"Fine, can't really do anything else."

"Yay Nami joins us!" Sanji joined the captain at his happy dance, with his own noddle one.

"Saks, can you come a bit? I wanna show you something."

"Sure." The others looked at the two girls departed from them, towards the intact part of the base.

"Wait here." The pinkette unfolded a scroll from her utility belt and gave to Arlong, before he was taken off by the marines.

"What you gave him?"

"A little gift. He may be an asshole but he is my godfather after all. He was not bad while I was there. Some memories came back."

"Oh. Anyways we are here." Nami lead her further in the base, at a door with a cherry blossom branch at the entrance. She opened the door to see different things, medical supplies, and all. On the night table near the bed was a framed picture. A woman with long pink hair, a green diamond on her forehead and bright green eyes smiled, along with a man with long spiky black hair and onyx eyes, holding a pink and black haired baby. In the background were younger fishmen part of Arlong's crew. Sakura's hand traced on the glassed photo's surface.

"T-This is my mother." Nami put a hand on her shoulder, and took a glance at the photo.

"Those are your parents?"

"Yeah..." Her eyes landed on a yellowish-white letter. She opened it.

'Dear Sakura,

I don't know if Arlong was right but if you find this letter, then he was.

Don't be mad at your dad for erasing your memories. They were painful

so I told him to. Even thought I will be dead, I still love you. I'm sorry that

I couldn't watch you grow, that I couldn't see you use your sharingan for the first

time, that you met my uncle and your grandfather, I'm sorry for all. I want you to have some

things which I hope you will like, and I hope you will enjoy them.

With Love, Your mother Raitsume.

P.S.: When I roll in my grave, I know that you will be the same little troublemaker I were

in my childhood, along with Bellemere.

"Nami, you knew that we were friends back then with Nojiko and your mom was friends with mine?" 1...2...3...

"Damnit I knew I knew you from somewhere! How I could be soooo blind! I learned from you the tree-walking and shits like that! Now I remember!"

"Haha I just got my memories back. Though I had that feeling too. Deja vu..."

"Yeah... Now go and see what auntie left you."

"Auntie?"

"Yeah she was my aunt figure. Nojiko knew her better though."

"The world is damn small." Sakura shook her head and went to a chest. Her heart ached to destroy the beautiful ornated chest but she sighed. Using her chakra scalpel, she broke the locket. The first thing she picked out was two bounty wanted poster. Above Raitsume's picture it wrote: Wanted Dead or Alive: Raitsume Senju, 478.000.000 beli, and above Madara's smirking one, Wanted Dead or Alive: Madara Uchiha, 500.000.000 beli.

"What the fuck?! What did they do to get such a big bounty?"

"Don't ask me. Let's see another thing." Next she picked a necklace, with a tangerine charm. "I think you should get this Nami. This was your mother's. And it's a tangerine."

"Thank you!" She glomped on the younger girl, and put the necklace around her neck. The next thing was a scroll. It held different pots with herbs, medical intruments, and a neko ANBU mask.

"She was a medic, right? Always when I was sick, auntie brought me some nice medicine, which it didn't tasted bad, like the most of them. Sakura nodded and picked out a journal. It held different tehniques, from elemental to doujitsu, taijitsu based and random things.

"Nami you need to see this. Hair color changing jutsu! So cool!"

"No way?! Try it!"

"Kay. Snake, wolf, ox, ram! Shinobi Art: Disguise no Jutsu!" Her hair was now a similar shade of Nami's only with some black streaks, and darker.

"Wow. Let me try it too! Shinobi Art: Disguise no Jutsu!" Nami's hair was now bubblegum pink.

"Way too cool. And I found the wood release and ice release! Huh what's this?" The pinkette picked a beautiful rich blue box with golden mermaids and pearls on it. Nami's eyes were now belis. Sakura opened the box to see a blue weird looking fruit, unlike the usually swirls, it was made from water drops.

"A devil fruit?"

"It seems so..."

"Well eat it. We don't know what is it but if your mother told you to ave it, then she didn't thought to let it as a decorating item."

"Alright." She took the weird looking fruit and took a bite. She swallowed it, and coughed. "It tasted like shit." She grunted.

"Well duh you really expected to taste as strawberries?"

"Not really. So what kind of fruit is this?"

"Well it may be something close to water or something. Maybe is a Logia."

"Well let's get outta here and try it then." The mikan-haired gitl nodded and saw the crew ready to get on the ship.

"Soooo you see something new on us?" Nami grinned.

No you are beautiful as ever Nami-swan and Saku-chwan!" Sanji did his trademark noodle dance, while the girls sighed. Usopp looked better at them.

"You changed your hair colors. How?"

"We found a diary filled with battle tehniques and jutsus owned by auntie Tsume, Sakura's mom. We found out that we are cousins! Also Sakura found a Devil Fruit, isn't that awesome?!"

"Yes it is!" Luffy patted Sakura's back hard enough to make her fall in the water.

"Idiot she ate a Devil Fruit!" The all exclaimed, but Sakura's head went up from the water.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Well Luffy drown- how you can swim?"

"Don't ask me- aaaahhhhh!" She raised her 'legs' which were replaced by a long tail. It was black with a light gray in the front like her trashed jeans, a spiky belt at the beggining, and a black spiky choker at the end of it, with two rings-like piercing on her left fin.

"You are a mermaid! And I was sure it was a Logia type!"

"Even as a mermaid you look like a punker." Zoro snickered but was shoved away by Sanji.

"Don't listen to the stupid marimo! You look beautiful as always!"

"Thanks guys now can you get me outta here?"

"Of course." Luffy stretched his arms and picked her up by her shoulders, and got her on the ship. Once she was dried off, her legs appeared again.

"Now Luffy, where we should head off?" He only grinned.

OoooooooOooooooooO

Hey! It's done, sorry for putting too much spotlight on Sakura or something but this is a Saku-centric. Also who plays Mincraft, PM me for some gaming buddy cuz It's boring to not know anyone. Also tell me of you know how to make heads and mod items.

Well I'm off. Bye!

Ja ne!


	23. Loguetown: The Alpha and Omega

Soooooo Logue Town arc! Can I deserve a double Congratulations? Well of course. Because it's weekend, I will try to post, but don't worry if I will update late.

I want to thank the sweetcheeks who favourited and/or followed my stories.

Followers:

Adaya Black

Daxen123

Forbbidentofly

Hershey kurl

Kuroi yuki-chan

Livebloodlove

Mrdeadeye890

Neonkill

Nuricchi

Selphina

Shadow D. Princess

The All Powerful Genie God

TsubakiNara

Tsuki-hime otaku for life XD

Wargetter

XxDarkCrimson97xX

ZamuZ

flying-pandacornasus

heavydestro

hellangelXrena

koffeejinx

nakamura1miu

omegazeroinfi

pensuka

s87griffin

vampiremisress96

Thank you all soooooo much! And also the one who favorited my story! ^^

Blackgaz22

Evilshallprevail

Following not leading

Forbbidentofly

Freddie4153

HappyEndingsFtw

Hershey gurl

Kuroi yuki-chan

Livebloodlove

Neonkill

RainbowShits

Selphina

Tsuki-hime otaku for life XD

Wargetter

ZamuZ

aback

animefaves

code-nick

heavydestro

hellangelXrena

our same world

pensuka

s87griffin

vampiremisress96

wolfblood00

xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx

That's all! Please enjoy my story and not my useless babblings!

DISCLAIMER: LOVE YA ALL BUT STILL DON"T OWN ANY ANIME ESPECIALLY ONE PIECE AND NARUTO! Those belong to Oda-sama and Kishimoto-san.

OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, on going Merry, Luffy was arguing with Sanji.

"Gah why can't I get some Nami's oranges? There are plenty of them!"

"Baka! They are Nami's so better not touch any of them in my watch!" The blonde wacked his captain over his head, who tried to use his rubber powers to get them.

"Guys, can't you stop arguing for once? It's getting annoying!" The pink haired first mate sighed and came on the deck with Zoro.

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan!"

"Guys! Stop whatever you were doing and come here instant!" The orangette yelled as the crew went straight to her. She pointed at the newspaper in front of her, and the swordsmaster's brows furrowed as he read the article.

"How to make your hair look shiny and-"

"Not that! This!" She pointed at a certain article.

"The new crew, also known the Straw Hats entered in the world of piracy, defeating the biggest threats in the East Blue, Buggy the Clown, Kuro of the Black Cat pirates, captain Don Krieg and Arlong the fishman pirate. Their captain, Monkey D. Luffy, a paramecia Devil Fruit user, along with Uchiha D. Sakura, a zoan Devil Fruit user and the carrier of the Devil Eyes defeated them and became the biggest threats in the East Blue?! What the heck?!"

"Calm down Sakura."

"Don't tell me what to do, Zoro! How can I be fuckin' calm?!"

"Saks's right. With bounties on your heads, the bounty hunters will be on our tails like a pack of dogs." Nami pointed at the wanted posters. On Luffy's wrote: WANTED Dead or Alive: Monkey D. Luffy, 30.000.000 beli. He was grinning, even though he was all scratched and beaten up. On Sakura's wrote: WANTED Dead or Alive: Uchiha D. Sakura*1: 90.000.000 beli. She grinned sadistically, her sharingan glowing with a crazy gleam, and of course with her trademark smirk.

"Whaaaaaaaa how you got a bigger bounty?!" Nami sighed and sweatdropped. Usopp laughed as he saw the back of his head in the background. Sakura smirked.

"Hn. Maybe because you slept at least a bit of almost all of our battles."

"That's not right!"

"Back at Orange Town, you were knocked out, at Syrup village you were hypnotized at least twice and at Arlong Park you were knocked off in the water. Say again and think quickly." He crossed his arms and huffed.

"These guys are impossible...how I'm stuck with them I don't know." She muttered aloud, to make Sakura smirk more.

"Well cousin-chan*2, you love us!" She grinned.

Meanwhile, on another island, a certain red haired pirate spotted a coffin-like boat approaching. His drunken smile widdened more.

"Hawkie! Watcha doin' here?"

"Hn. You drank again?" His burning yellow eyes looked at him and sighed.

"Of course! You didn't read the news this morning? The little Straw Hat and old man Madara's daughter got their first bounty! They are growing up!" He fake sobbed and Mihawk sighed again at his friend's behaviour. His eyes landed again on the wanted posters. Both were children, not even 18, still they got high bounties for the East Blue standards and first bounties. Also they had good fighting skills. The straw hat had his unique style of fight, but the pink had a combination of Madara and Raitsume's and maybe had other trainers on the continent. Still her swordswielding skills were unchiseled, tehniques used for mostly big swords and battle-axes, but he would take care of that. He wanted to train her, at some point*3.

"Come on Captain! More booze!" Lucky Roo shouted and help up his mug in the air. Benn chuckled and poured more drink and handed it to the swordsman. Sighing, he took it to drink.

On the other part, Kaya was laughing and giggling reading the newspaper back at the manor in Syrup Village, with Piiman, Ninjin and Tamanegi listening as the Straw Hat crew advanced close to the Grand Line.

"Wow captain Usopp is awesome! He defeated a big ugly fishman!" Tamanegi's eyes glowed behind his stitched glasses.

"Yes he is. Also the others. I wonder what are they doing right now." Kaya sighed and smiled.

"Luffy-nii and Sakura-nee also are awesome! Their crew will be the strongest!" The other boy shouted, the mistress giggled. The room's door opened to reveal Merry, her ram-looking butler.

"Come on, lady Kaya. You need to practice your healing abilities on fishes."

"Of course, Merry." She got up and entered in her study room along with the boys. Katsuki was there, the blue slug already prepared everything she needed to perform the heal.

"Come on mistress, concentrate your healing chakra in your palms and on the vital organs of the fish." The slug spoke kindly as Kaya's hands glowed an aqua-green. Pumping the chakra on the fish, it began to squirm in sign it was alive.

"I-I did it! I did it Merry! I did it!" She jumped on her butler tackling his in a hug.

"Well done, lady Kaya." He chuckled and put the fish in the bucket next to the desk. Katsuki smiled, and the young heiress petted it.

Madara sighed as the other Akatsuki danced around him with bottles of sake and alcohol in their hands, then took a glance back at two certain wanted posters Zetsu brought him earlier. His daughter's face was grinning madly at him. He shook his head with a smile.

'Just like her mother.' The other Akatsuki barged in his office when they heard the news about the youngest member being safe and sound, even more than that. Of course, the damned Marine put a bounty on her head, so she can't be really safe. But that doesn't mean she is defenseless. She was his daughter after all.

But not everyone was happy about this. Ex-lieutenant Fullbody squashed the newspaper in his hands. He lost his title after getting Jango, the hypnozer to join the Marine ranks. That blonde cook beat the crap out of him and made him look bad. He grinned and laughed madly in that pathetic excuse of a repaired boat. He decided that he will catch and/or kill the biggest threats in the East Blue to get back his rank.

Meanwhile on Going Merry...

"How much until we arrive at Loguetown, Nami?"

"We are just docking. You would knew if you weren't busy being fashion."

"Oh come on I needed a shower." Sakura rolled her emarald eyes as she dried her hair with her chakra. She let her hair grew straight past her hips, few black strands, only black eyeliner, mascara and cherry lip gloss, the same red tube top and light blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"What happened with the emo look?"

"Got tired of it. Needed a change. And don't look at me like that. I know you are going shopping once we are out." Nami stuck her tongue playfully as she docked the ship and went off the ship along with the

"Finally fresh air!" Sakura grinned as she and Luffy jumped off the figurine's head, grinning. Nami and the other also went off the ship.

"So what should be do here?"

"I need to buy some clothes and Usopp needs materials for whatever he needs." The long nosed boy nodded and walked away with Nami.

"I'm going to buy food and restock our supplies...and look for girls." Sanji grinned and did his signature noddle dance towards some market places.

"I need to get two new swords, don't wait for me." Sakura sweatdropped as she was left with her captain.

"So..where off, Luffy?"

"The execution platform! GOMU GOMU NO CANNONBALL!" He literally launched himself on the other part of the town.

"WAIT FOR ME YOU IDIOT!" She yelled and began to run.

Zoro was wandering around the street, only to see a blue haired woman taking out her sword, to defeat three men. His grasp on his Wado Ichimonji lessen as he walked over to raise her glasses from the ground. He took a better look and from reflex he broke her glasses.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! THEY WERE EXPENSIVE!"

"Sorry." He only muttered, but helped her get up.

"NOW YOU NEED TO PAY THEM BACK!" Zoro held his head.

'My day can't be worse than this.'

On the other part of the island, Nami search through racks of clothes and picked some at random.

'So bad Saks's not here to help me. She is so good with clothes.' She muttered but still tried a bunch of outfits. She kept hearing things from the salesman like "You are so beautiful" "These clothes are fitting you perfectly" or "You really should buy these." Bastard.

"Sorry but they are too feminine for me." She grinned and went in another shop, teasing letting the money fall or something like that from her pockets.

Sanji was rolling down and up as she was watching girls and ladies passing next to him, giggling and smiling. Of course none of them were breathtaking or nice enough to match his Ying and Yang from his own crew but still they were beautiful, like the black haired lady pirate was posing and getting affection from the male population, Alvida.

"She really is the main dish from this town." Sanji said to himself as he had a nose bleed.

Luffy ran blindly through the streets, until he saw a Marine.

"Hey, can you help me get to Gold Roger's execution platform?"

The captain grunted and let a strand of smoke to lead him there, like he did with a girl who was searching for an ice cream parlor, since he accidentaly knocked the cone from her hands.

"Follow the smoke, and you will get there." Luffy nodded and began to run again, only for someone to bump into him again.

'I am a Marine captain neither stone pillar or touristic guide.' He grunted, but his scowl faded as he saw her.

'Geez this boy will be the death of me one days.' Sakura thought as she continued to ran after he sensed some of Luffy's chakra but only to bump in a stone-hard chest.

"Ouch" She looked up to see a Marine captain giving her a hand to help her up, which she took.

"I'm sorry I was searching for my umm- little brother-yeah. He ran off to find Gol D. Roger's execution's platform and I can't find him. He is this tall, a scar under his left eye and wears a straw hat." She said innocently, showing Luffy's height.

"Hn. Yes he passes through here. I made a strand of smoke to lead him there. Follow it and find your brother."

"Thank you, Marine-san." She smiled and sped off. The Marine couldn't help but let a blush creep onto his face. She looked much alike his childhood friend, 'Black Cage' Hina, the only difference were her red patterned eyes, and she could pass as her younger sister. Then he slapped himself. He just let 'Straw Hat' Moneky D. Luffy and 'Demon Eyes' Uchiha D. Sakura pass right next to him. Hell he even helped them.

'That's what you get for falling for a pirate.' He groaned.

Sakura giggled as she was now good feet away from the Marine, not in his attack range in case he would recognize her. She saw a bar and entered it, she was damn tired and needed some strong booze. Sitting on a bar stool, who looked at her weird, she glared.

"The strongest sake you have, please."

"I'm sorry but children are not allowed in a bar."

"How 'bout you serve me and shut your trap and I don't beat the shit outta yourself, hn?" She said as she lifted him up in the air by his collar. He gulped nervously and nodded, and prepared the drink. Right then, Luffy came in, only to see a fumming Sakura.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

How you like the new chapter? I hope you like it. Questions? Well ask away if you have and bye until next time! Sorry I always have to leave in a hurry at the end of every single own chapter, but here are the notes:

1: Well I added her a 'D.' in her name. Don't ask me why, I felt like it.

2: She is somehow Nami's cousin, read the prev chapter if you don't understand

3: I plan in getting Mihawk train both Sakura and Zoro...well that or I can make her train on the continent.

Well that's it.

Ja ne and don't forget to review! ^^ DON'T SWEAR OR I WILL BREAK YOU! :P


	24. Smiling and Grinning:The Execution

Hello guys and gals! I decided to post a new chapter for you to enjoy. I got about over 2000 views this month and I'm sooooo happy that I decided to give you a little peek on the pool this time :D

Ace/Saku 8 votes *_* Never saw that coming, I really like the paring It's awesome

Luffy/Saku 4 votes o.O Luffy got up from almost the last place! Luffy/Saku it's really cute ^^

Zoro/Saku 3 votes Still where he was sometime ago...poor bloke

Marco/Saku 2 votes Well there will be sometime until we see him again, I plan on showing him up earlier after the Saboady Archipelago arc

Law/Saku 1 vote The dude is fresh new on my Anime crush list, along with Doffy and Kid :D Still he will show up later...much later

Ok these are the votes until now, I will reveal them each 5 chapters, so these are until chapter 30, even thought we are 24 at the moment. Enjoy my story, not my babblings, still get in the view the fact English is so not my natal language so yeah...

DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE OR ANY ANIME AT ALL...suck my life

OoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO

Luffy rubbed the back of his head as he saw the pink haired girl fumming, you could basically 'see' the murderous intent from her raging emarald green, now blood red.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! I FUCKING CHASED YOU DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN ONLY TO SEARCH FOR YOU!"

"Hehe sorry Saks." He was nervous right now, since he saw her wrath only on Zoro or Sanji.

"DON'T 'SORRY SAKS' TO ME! I WAS WORRIED!" She took a deep breath and a large gulp of sake to calm her down.

"Sorry I was just too excited to see the execution platform."

"Do that again and I swear I will drink your fluids like this sake from my mug which is now empty." She growled and the bartender quickly refilled her glass. Luffy's obsidian eyes landed on the skull on the bar.

"What's with the skull, old man?"

The bartender grunted.

"It's the skull of a man named Giant Killer. He defeated and killed hundreds of strong pirates. He was big and though and carried a big sword. No one dared to challenge him, and was considered a demon, that until Gold Roger defeated him. His last words were 'Roger no one can touch you I praise you as the eternal pirate'."

"So cool so cool so cool!" Luffy beamed and almost fell from his chair, as the old man chuckled at his behavior.

"He also defeated the King of the Eric Pirates, the famous gunner Silver-Silver, and the devilish Kung-Fu Brothers, all very strong and powerful people, but little scared kittens compared to the great Gold Roger." He spoke proudly as he cleaned a mug with a towel.

"Wait. But wasn't his name, Gol D. Roger?" Sakura asked, raising a pink eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh yes, he was, that's just a nickname the people decided to come with. How you know this?" Sakura shrugged and got another drink.

"I guess I'm just good at guessing."

"Aren't you drinking too much for a little girl?"

"I'm used to it. And I'm not a little girl." She glared at him before grinning. Clearing his throat, he went on with the story.

"That man was the first to ever conquer the Grand Line, I even remember him sitting on your spot, with the same straw hat exclaiming that he wants to be the Pirate King." The old man chuckled again as he saw Luffy's big eyes, gleaming. "A shame he was captured by a bunch of pirates wannabe which brought him to his execution. He walked proudly, with cuffed hands to the execution place, like he was going to get an important award. I remember his last words were if they could lessen the grip on his hands. Then he started the pirate era with the famous words: "My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it...search for it! I left all of it at that place"

"Wow! That's awesome! Tell me more stories!"

"Sorry kid, but I have business to do." He pouted. His first mate got up.

"Thank you for the sake, keep the charge." She smiled and put the money on the bar table, under her mug.

They wandered through the streets and buildings of the Loguetown.

"Saks."

"Hn?"

"You think that Roger walked on this streets way before us?" He looked at her.

"I think so, Luffs, I think so."

Smoker was also walking lost in his own thoughts. To be an eye witness of the great Pirate King's death was something cool and not so. he couldn't help but feel respect towards the pirate, a weird thing coming from a Marine captain. He still could remember as the pirate was grinning and smiling during the execution, and could still hear the sobs of the boys next to him. He was about 12, when all of these happened. One of them was a clown-alike, crying, next to a red-haired one, also flowing a river of tears, with a straw-hat on his head, much like Monkey D. Luffy's. Next to them, was a boy with black spiky hair and the same red patterned eyes of the pink haired young woman from earlier. He was clenching his fists, almost ready to jump in and save the Pirate King. He had a killing intend.

*Flashback*

A twelve years old Smoker looked next to him to see a red haired boy, around his age maybe, with his red eyes puffy from crying, patting the back of a clown looking boy.

"C'mon Bu-Buggy, you make this more harder than it is." He tried to comfort his friend in vain. The black haired boy sighed.

"Hn. I don't think he would like us to be crying like a bunch of morons. He would want us to smile and raise our head high, to step on his footsteps and become great pirates, ne guys?" He smirked as his eyes were now replaced by an obsidian color.

Shanks wiped away the new set of tears, as well Buggy.

"You're right. Roger would want us to be strong. He saved us and gave us a place to stay. We would just dump his efforts in vain if we would kill ourselves or something like that. Let's make a pact: We will remember this day as a symbol to become stronger than anyone!" The red haired boy sniffed before shouting the phrase. Madara nodded, smirking, his chin hidden behind his funky high collar.

The gray haired boy couldn't believe that these boys were planning on becoming pirates, just like their mentor.

*End Flashback*

The Marine captain just entered the same bar the two Straw Hats,went in sometime ago. Right when he just poured a drink, a Marine slammed the bar doors open and rushed to Smoker, with two wanted posters. He face-palmed himself, while the bartender paled.

"Captain Smoker! Straw Hat and Demon Eyes were spotted at the execution platform!" He groaned and went off with the Marine at the said place, still the old man had his eyes fixed on the wanted posters. The brats who were there earlier that day, grinned back at him, one with a murderous look, the other with an excited one.

Zoro and the blue haired Marine officer searched through the swords, to replace the broken ones.

"Thank you for help, Tashigi. And sorry I broke your glasses."

"Don't worry, I will get a new pair soon-oh here we are. Sandai Kitetsu and Yubashiri should fit perfect for you." The blue haired woman handed him the swords." A nasty thing to happen to break your swords. It's like you would lose an arm, and a broken katana is like a broken man, you can't repair it anymore, once it's shattered."

Meanwhile, Usopp was doing his last touch to his shopping day, looking for some goggles. Right when he wanted to get them, a little girl named Carol took them and payed for them.

"Hey wait! Gimme the goggles I will pay for them! Hey!" The long nosed boy shouted as he ran after the giggling little girl, who ran at a man with fairly tan skin and cowboy looking clothing.

"What do you think are doing here, hm?" He glared at the teen. He looked nervous, at the bounty hunter. Challanged to a duel, he took out his arsenal of guns, while Usopp spotted Nami in the crowd, and hid behind her.

The bounty hunter looked at him with an evil smirk.

"Hiding behind a woman? Such a cowardly thing to do, especially coming from Yasopp's son." His eyes widdened. "He was the only one to even manage to defeat me and I will get my revenge by defeating his son!"

He slowly came from his ahem hiding place, with a determined look on his face.

"I challenge you to a task. Who ever hits the jewel from the weather-vane wins." Smirking, the man took out his gun and shot, only to miss a few inches the barely-seen jewel.

"Let's see if you can do better." Taking out his sling-shot and putting his goggles on his eyes and taking a little metallic ball, he fixed the weapon and shot the jewel,right in the centre. Smiling triumphantly he looked at him, who shook his head.

"You really are Yasopp's son. You are a good sharpshooter and don't lose your hope in finding your father on the Grand Line." Usopp grinned and looked at Carol, who came to him, smiling.

"Sorry, I just wanted to gave you these goggles." He smiled down at the little girl and patted her head, who giggled.

A certain blonde haired cook entered a cooking competitions, only to have as opponent 'Five-Alarms' Carmen, the rivial cook of Zeff's and the Baratie restaurant. As a prize, he saw a fish...well a really good fish, which Sanji always dreamed to cook.

"So one of the prized chefs of Baratie decided to enter this competition? Tsk tsk. That old man is really mad if he thinks that he taught you enough to actually can compete against me." The pink haired woman smirked. Of course he got used with smirks, especially from the ironically enough , pink haired co-captain, but they were not mean and smug, at least not always.

"I will win, either you like this or not." Sanji glared at Carmen, only to get at news that Luffy and Sakura got caught and are going to be executed. This let him pale and rushed towards the platform, where he met the marimo on the way.

Buggy tied up the Straw Hat, while Alvida, a much thinner one caught Sakura, who surprisingly didn't struggle to escape. They both had huge grins on their faces.

"Hey! The platform is owned by the World's Gouvernment! Get them out of there!" A policeman yelled but Buggy launched one of his infamous bombs at the crowd, laughing maniacally.

"Wow, guys, you look even more like retards." Sakura opened her big mouth to make the two captains fum. She smirked.

"Re-retards?! DON'T YOU SEE YOUR POSITION RIGHT THERE BRAT?!" The clown yelled at her.

"In fact, we do and it's quite uncomfortable. Can you at least lessen the grip on the hand cuffs, right Luffs?"

"Yep. My wrists are a bit sore."

"Yeah and I didn't had some pocky for sometime. Well I really should stop eating them since I might get fat, ne Alvida? You stopped eating too much." She smirked slyly, the older woman fummed.

"What?! You better take that back, brat!" She screeched.

"Che..I just talked in past tense, didn't I? You don't look like a fat cow in heat anymore, but you sure scream like a banshee."

She slammed her mace in the ground, forming a crater.

"Enough with the games! Any last words?" Buggy put his swords with his Devil Fruit power, at their necks. Luffy saw with the corner of their eyes Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Nami rushing with wide eyes.

"Guys, sorry I failed you but we are dead."

"Yeah...I will go to hell, but make sure these fuckers go after me." She grinned deviously at the pirate captains.

Smoker looked at their faces, both being spitting images of the Pirate King and the boy with red eyes. Both smiled and waited for their death, only for a flash to electrocute Buggy to free the prisoners.

In forces, Luffy teamed up with Sakura while Sanji and Zoro came as backup.

"Attack!" The gray haired Marine captain yelled as the Marine rushed with guns and swords towards them.

"Come on guys, let's show the Marine what the Straw Hats can do! Chaaaa!" Sakura smirked at the boys and at the captain, before letting the Sharingan take the place of her emarald green eyes amd slammed her fist in the ground, to shatter it

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!"

"ONI GIRI!"

"DIABLE JAMBE!"

"CHIDORI!"

The four of them got ready their most powerful attacks, defeating the Marines and getting them the chance to escape.

While running, Tashigi stopped them.

"I challange you to a duel, 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro, for lying to me!" She got ready her sword. The crew looked at the swordsman.

"And here I thought it was too weird for you to not get in trouble." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Says the chick caught by enemies and almost executed." She stuck her tongue at him, crossing her arms.

"Marimo." She grunted under her breath.

Tashigi rolled her eyes at being ignored and attacked, bad thing really since she got defeated.

They were once again chased down by the marines, only to let Luffy catapult them on Going Merry


	25. Straw Hats Meets Apis!

Hello guys! There we are for the new chapter aka. the beginning of the Warship Island saga yay! I was thinking and I'm gonna close the poll after the timeskip since we are meeting all the characters until then, also we have one more arc before entering the Grand Line! Still long way until we meet Chopper, but not that much. Enjoy the new chappie! Hina 1 and Hina 2 do the disclaimer please!

Hina- Why this Hina is stuck with a brat?

Hinata- *looks down*

Me- You are stuck with her cuz I said so. AND DON'T UPSET HINATA-CHAN!

Naruto- Hinata-chan is upset?! WHO THE HELL IS THE BASTARD?!

Hinata- *faints*

Me- *sweadropps* Hina just do the damn disclaimer before I cut your hair down.

Hina- *sighs* Anime Rocker xD doesn't own One Piece or Naruto, neither this Hina does.

Me- Finally..

OooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoo

Going Merry was sailing in a rainy day towards the Grand Line. Nami was grinning to see the Lighthouse.

"Not much and we will reach the Grand Line, and that Lighthouse is our ticket!" Sanji took out his cigarette from his mouth and put his foot on a barrel.

"I want to find All Blue." Luffy did the same.

"I wanna be the Pirate King!" Sakura grinned and followed their actions.

"I want to reunite the continent and the seas back together!"

"I wanna be the best swordsman in the world!"

"I wanna draw the best map!"

Usopp looked a bit unsure but still he did the same.

"I wanna be the bravest warrior of the seas!"

"Now we go-" Luffy began and all raised their legs.

"TO THE GRAND LINE!" All chorused and smashed the barrel together.

On a Marine boat, a small blonde girl was looking on the window.

A Marine knocked in a door where the small girl was to arrive with the food, only to burst the door open and the girl was nowhere to find. He started panicking when the same dirty blonde haired girl hid behind the door and got ready to dash outside, only to trip on her long yellow dress. The Marine caught her by her collar.

"I told you you can't escape!"

"Like hell!" He squirm in his grip only to kick him in the..ahem jewelries, to let go of her. He stood there as a statue and the girl smiled before rushing outside. The bell was rang and all the Marine went to catch her.

"Don't let her escape but don't harm her! She is only a child!" The girl rushed and hid in the crow's nest and gut all the ropes of the mast with a small knife as the Marine guys wanted to go after her.

'Protect me, Ryujii' She thought as she let herself fall.

In the Marine base nearby, the dudes were trembling as their boss yelled at them in outrage.

"You have and idea what you did?! The girl was the key in finding the Dragon Bones we were searching for so much time?! Erik!" A tall man appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm at your disposition." He spoke calmly.

"After I finally got the key for the Elixir of Life, I will not let her escape. Get a fleet and get her here with any price!"

"A word if you please. I don't remember searching for little girls was in my contract."

"I will pay you how much you want. This is the only reason you were hired. Or do you prefer to let escape the only clue we have?" He smirked at the tall guy with sunglasses. "Now get to work." Erik's brows furrowed and glared at him beneath his sunglasses.

"Very well. An order from the great Nelson Royale."

As the sun came up, Usopp was watching in the crow's nest, while Sakura and Luffy sat on the figurine's head.

"Nami! We still haven't arrived in the Grand Line, yet?" The mikan-haired girl looked at him bored.

"We left Loguetown only to days ago. It will last at least some days until we arrive there. Be patient." She said looking up from her map. Sakura sighed and chewed on some pocky.

"Yeah hold your horses, Luffy. You can't really expect to arrive there that fast, ne?" She played with a strand of her pink hair and handed some sweet chocolate sticks to her captain, who grinned taking them.

"OK!" He smiled. Sanji looked up at the sun and the sky.

"What a nice day! It's like there was never a storm."

Usopp was using his telescope up only to see birds near a boat.

"Hey I see birds! And there on the water is floating something!" He checked better.

"Heh maybe it's meat! Or fish!"

"I heard that where are a lot of birds, then there are a lot of fish." Sanji looked up, smoking a cigarette. Sakura's pink eyebrows furrowed.

"Not always. Sometimes there are birds if someone is a victim of a shipwright(sp?). There may be someone." Sakura dove in the water, to let her tail appear and swum fast on the boat. Her blue tail was clearly seen in the clear water.

"Sakura-chan is such a beautiful mermaid!" Sanji rolled on the floor, with hearts in his eyes, while the other sweatdropped.

'I feel a very weak chakra here.' She swum underwater, propulsating with her tail. Her green eyes widdened to see a boat, and in there was a girl with yellow dress, asleep, or maybe knocked out. She looked at her, her eyes filled with worry. She picked her up, the girl slowly opened her eyes to stare in a pair of green eyes.

The teen smiled down at her, who smiled back weakly, and let herself fall asleep in her arms. Sakura began to swim back at the ship, only slower and at the surface to not harm the girl.

Usopp spotted her along with Luffy and the others, carring a small blonde girl.

"Yes, meat Luffy. She is a big fish." She rolled her eyes and Luffy only grinned and stretched his arms to grab his first mate along with the girl, and get them on the ship. His arms brought back only to knock Zoro far off the ship.

"Luffy you're an idiot!" Sakura screamed at him as she transformed back.

"Sorry Zoro!" He yelled after the green-haired dude.

""Imbecile!" Sanji also yelled at him, while getting the marimo back.

'One day I will kill him' Zoro thought.

The others went to see her.

"Nani? Is she a mermaid like nee-chan? Where is her tail?"

"She's not a mermaid Luffs." Sakura looked at him while she picked her up, and craddled in her arms.

"How could you think she is one?" Nami spoke.

"What is a little girl like her doing on a boat?" Sanji asked.

"Don't ask me. I just found her. Maybe she can tell us after she wakes up. I will go and heal her." Sakura got up with the little blonde in her arms, and walked to the girl's quarters.

"Saku-cwan is such a good mother! I will be the dad!" Sanji did his noddle dance, while Nami wacked her over his head.

"Nami-chan! Why?!" He cried on the floor, while the others sweatdropped.

After somewhile...

The blonde haired girl felt the warmth surronding her and got up fast, only to knock heads with a teen with dark skin and a long nose.

"OUCH!" She screamed holding her head.

"Hey hey, don't wake up like that, you might get dizzy." The pink haired mermaid who saved her smiled at her, while lying her down back on her bed.

"The only thing was...she wasn't a mermaid anymore.

"I see you're awake, and even more energetic." An orange-haired woman smiled, while a straw-hat wearing boy looked at her. A tall blonde was getting ready something to eat for her.

"You must be hungry, I got something for you." He smiled at her.

"Such a luck!" The dirty blonde haired girl grinned.

"What's your name?"

"When you ask someone's name you should present yourself first." She huffed like the little child she was. Nami chuckled.

"My name is Nami. The girl who saved you is Sakura." The pink one smiled at her. "The one getting your soup ready is Sanji, the grumpy green-haired dude is Zoro, the one you knocked into is Usopp and the straw-hat is Luffy." The one known as Nami smiled introducing everyone.

"Yep I'm Luffy, the captain of this pirate ship!"

"Nani?! Pirates?!" The girl freaked out, but Sakura came next to her to hug the girl.

"Yep we are heading to the Grand Line!"

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

"She's not moving." Nami stated out. Sakura just looked at her.

"What will you do with the brat?" Zoro looked at him.

"Now if you said it.. what should I do?"

"Well we are not gonna throw her overboard. She will stay with us until we find a safe place or her home." Sakura said, trying to get the girl to move, by pocking her sides.

The swordsman sighed.

"And if any of you have a problem with it, you will discuss it with me in the Tsukiyomi, got it?!" She yelled the last part, to let the other back away a few inches from her and the child. She was sitting alone on a bed, while covering with a blanket.

"Why why why?! Just my luck after I struggled to escape from the Marine, to get caught by the pirates!" She imagined Luffy with a fancy red coat laughing evilly with his arms crossed, the pink haired girl on his side with a crazy gleam with red eyes holding a super huge seringe with a purple liquid and a skull on it, Nami with a cruel look holding a pink fluffy fan, Sanji and Zoro looking ready to kill with their swords and cooking knives, and Usopp with hands full of knives, which she thought he was angry on her because she knocked him out.

'This must be a bad joke.' But her stomach growled. She walked a bit, only to find Luffy squirming under a rod like a mouse in a mousetrap. Sanji looked at her.

"Stiil you?" She looked nervous.

Luffy was munching on his meat while she looked at the food on the table. The blonde cook look at her.

"You should eat if you are hungry. Sakura will cut my head off if she hears that your are starving." She shook her head.

"Come on eat. I didn't poisoned it." The girl looked down.

"The idiot will eat your food if you don't do it quickly."

"Yeah I will eat it if you don't wanna." Luffy got ready to take the dish from her face.

"Let it got!" She drank the soup fast, while Luffy stood there dumbfounded, and chuckled a bit.

"This food is so good."

"Of course, I made it." The cook said smugly.

"I never ate something that delicious!"

"Luffy you are eating again?" Usopp asked as he entered the kitchen along with the others.

"I didn't eat much."

"Didn't eat much my-" Sakura was ready to swear but Nami elbowed her on the side, and looked at her. " Oh yeah sorry. Don't mind me, little girl." The pinkette smiled nervously and sat by her side, along with Nami.

"You got sacred when you heard that we are pirates, ne?"

"You don't need to be scared of us. We didn't saved you to cruel with you after that." Sakura smiled.

"Eh.."

"I suppose it's a normal reaction these days."

"You will not sell me?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sakura spilled her drink while Nami wacked her cousin over her head.

"What did I said about swearing and cursing in front of kids?! No we are not gonna." Nami calmed down as she looked at the girl.

"If anyone dares to land a hand on her I will personally kill them." She said sipping some tea, because the ahem fuckers hid all her sake.

"It seems that everyone looks scary for you." Zoro chuckled. Usopp stretched the green dude's cheek.

"At what face you have, you shouldn't be the one talking." They fast got in a fight. The girl giggled at their antics.

"So you want anyomore food, little lady?" Sanji asked her. Sakura smiled and hugged her, while Nami looked at her.

"We are not a regular pirate crew after all."

The girl smiled.

"I want more."

"I want too!" Luffy yelled only to be wacked over his head again.

"Get it by yourself!"

"Meanie..."

They all were ready to set sail when they heard a loud explosion in the kitchen. She walked outside to yell.

"Breakfast is ready!" She grinned. All walked in the kitchen to see an ash meal.

"It has an..unique aspect." Usopp looked over.

"Let's eat!"Luffy yelled. Sakura got up from her table, the girl looked at her.

"While they eat, let's treat those burns and cuts, okay?" She looked nervous at her, but the pinkette picked her up. "Don't worry, I will make it not hurt bad." The girl nodded and let herslef carried at the medical bay.

Sakura placed her on a bed, while she got ready some sanitary alcohol and bandages.

She decided to speak with her while she was getting ready the herbs and other things.

"We all introduced our names, but we don't know yours."

"M-my name is Apis."

"Apis? A really cute name, little one. First I will clean your cuts. It will hurt a little but hold onto my shirt if you don't want to see it, okay?" She nodded and held on her red top, while shutting her eyes close, as she worked. She put some herbal cream to relax and wrapped her wounds.

"Still hurst?"

"N-No."

"Very well then. Next time let Sanji to get the cooking."

"I just wanted to help." She looked down.

"You would really help if you wouldn't get in trouble, little one." She poked her two fingers with her forehead. She giggled.

"Now let's go." She held her hand as they walked from the medical bay. Everyone was drinking a lot of jugs of water, only Luffy was eating without a problem. The girl took a bite and also screamed getting for water. She watched in amazement as the water from a jug floated towards her, in her mouth.

"Wow awesome!"

"Don't worry. Everyone makes mistakes. This little girl made the food with all her heart so I don't want to see anything left in the dishes." Sanji smiled at her. "So don't hurt this ...what's your name?"

"Apis! My name is Apis!" She smiled brightly.

"In this game are Apis-chan's feelings so I will beat anyone who hurt her." The cook glared at them, while Sakura and Apis smiled. Luffy was eating without a problem. Sakura took a bite, and her mouth was one fire.

"WATER!" Apis watched in worry as she was drinking a huge barrel of water.

"Is nee-chan okay?"

"Of course. For her, the spicy food is bad because she can control water." Sanji explained.

"I-Is good, little bee, I'm just not a fan of spicy food." She smiled weakly as she got her soaking head out of the water barrel.

Sanji leaned over Nami and Sakura.

"Don't worry, I will got something ready for you later."

"Arigatou." They smiled while Sakura got in the barrell again.

"Gomenasai. But cooking isnot my speciality."

"Don't worry, you can help us if you feel better."

"But I wanna help!"

"You can help me in the Medical bay, whatcha say? I need a little nurse anyways." She poked her forehead again.

"I would be glad!" She smiled

"I really like the food!"

"Apis, why you were on that boat?"

"I was caught sometimes ago by a Marine ship."

"A Marine ship? You surely weren't a guest and the Marine is not wasting their time on anyone." Zoro said.

"I-I.."

"You are a criminal?"

"N-NO! It's just I can't tell you."

"Okay. Apis-chan, the only thing you need to know is that you can trust us." Sakura smiled.

"Can you at least tell us where you are from?"

"Yes. I'm from the Gunkan island."

"Gunkan?" Nami asked and checked the map.

"Yeah..it's called like that cuz the form is of a warship."

"So funny!"

"Hey I found it! It's really close to the Grand Line!"

"Wow! Then that's the next destination then, whatcha say, Apis?" Sakura grinned.

"Gomen but, I don't wanna be a burden. But I want to go home."

"Don't worry. We will get you there." Nami said. " What do you think captain?"

"Yep!" All agreed, and the girl was shining. All smiled happily, yes even Zoro as they saw her so bright.

Sakura picked her up and hugged her.

"GEEZ YOU'RE THE CUTEST GIRL ALIVE!" The girl almost turned blue, before she let her go.

Lots of Marine ships was searching for the little Apis. They saw a pirate ship with the straw hat pirate flag.

"I only see a pirate ship. Maybe rookies."

"Those are not rookies. The that's 'Straw Hat' Luffy and 'Demon Eyes' Sakura. 30.000.000 and 90.000.000 beli bounties both. Plus the 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro with 60.000.000 beli bounty." A tall man with sunglasses said. His name was Erik.

"I heard about them.."

"Such big bounties.."

"It would be a mistake to ignore them. Attack!"

Usopp was yelling as he saw a Marine fleet coming towards them.

"They must know that is not easy to beat me!" Luffy grinned but Sakura wacked him on his head.

"They are after Apis-chan, idiot!" She yelled at him.

"Don't worry, we will protect you." Luffy grinned.

A marine was watching with his telescope.

"There they are. The little brat and the captain along with his first mate!"

The captain looked worried, but the tall guy looked bored as always.

"I hurt your pride? I'm right, as always. Admiral Nelson would be very mad if he would knew that the key of the Youth Elixir was lost by you." He chuckled.

"Got ready the cannons!" They began to fire. Sakura and Zoro took out their swords/ axes and began to slash the cannon balls. All listened Nami's orders to turn back and let a huge wind gale to escape them.

Sakura did some handsigns.

"Fuuton: Wind Gale!" The tornado was sent towards them.

Usopp was laughing.

"The Marines can't catch us anymore! Good job Saks!"

"Let's go to the island!"

Nami stared like shot by a bullet.

"We-We entered in the Calm Belt!"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Cliffie! Yeah we met Apis, who is soooooo cute! I like her guts! Cute almost like Rika-chan!

Well the trouble will only get worse, I need to go and also vote on the poll!

Now please R and R and stay tuned for the next chappie!

Also over 3000 words?! I'm so proud of myself! A new fucking record!

Okay now I'm done! Ja ne! ^.^


	26. Halloween Special 2014!

Happy Halloween! There is the special Halloween chapter, more likely a filler since this episode doesn't exist in the manga/anime. This doesn't really have anything with the storyline so they are not in the Calm Belt near the Gauken island to get Apis home. Still the said girl is on the Going Merry.

I know it's only 28 October but still 3 more days until the big day. Also Friday my class is throwing a Halloween party and me, being one of the hosts, I need a kick-ass costume. I was thinking about something emo or goth, but I will see later. Now enjoy the chappie and let the spooky and fright to hug with all their might. *laughs maniacally*

Saku- I wonder sometimes how I agreed to work with you.

Me- Manipulation Saks, manipulation.

Saku- Yeah yeah whatever. As long I'm not with a crazy bastard you an do whatever you want.

*a pair of harms grab her and drag her in a corner.*

Saku- Aaahhhhh*screams*

Me- Not gonna tell you who it was. Killer told me to not say it was him.

Killer- Really now, really?

Me- Upssie sorry. Before to begin, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed.

Freddie4153- Don't worry I will always post, only when I will have time of course, but this story will be always up.

nico2883- If we have enough votes, there will be LuffySaku. We will see after the poll is closed.

vampiremisress96- Yeah I'm hurrying up how much I can with posting, the Warship Island arc is really nice, I agree, I thought I was gonna laugh my ass of when I watched it.

Ok. If this chapter is short gomen, if not, very well. Killer, do the disclaimer now.

Killer- *sighs* Anime Rocker doesn't own One Piece or Naruto.

OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooo

Sakura woke up with a grin on her face. Apis just woke up too, both grinned at eachother.

"You know what day is this?" The blonde haired girl nodded.

"Yep! Halloween!" She exclaimed but Sakura shushed her when she saw Nami shifting in the other bed.

"Be quiet and follow me." The pinkette whispered and lead her in the bathroom.

"What are we doing here?"

"Costumes of course! We are going to pull the best Halloween prank ever!" She grinned, along with the little girl. Apis dressed in a black jumpsuit with turtle-neck, which had a black tail. She put on black paw slippers and paw gloves and a pair of black cat ears and a bell red necklace, while Sakura painted the tip of her nose black and some whiskers. She put on a gray stripped one-piece suit with also turtle neck, only her arms and legs were bare, which had a gray tail. She had gray paw slippers, paw gloves, gray cat ears and also a bell necklace, but while Apis's was red, she had purple. She let her hair down, as well the girl, long and straight.

"Meow." The little girl was meowing in the mirror.

"C'mon Apis but be quiet. You make sure to put some cotton candy on the walls like spider cowebs while I get ready some fake blood." They giggled and all got their instruments ready.

After 3 hours...

Sanji was awoke by the smell of blood. He kicked his covers off him and rushed in the kitchen. He almost fainted at the sight.

Nami was there, with an axe in her head, all bloody and barely breathing.

"NAMI-SWAN! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! ANSWER ME!" He shook the mikan-haired girl, and kneeled by her side.

"Sa-Sanji please...avenge me..." She coughed some blood.

"Please stay with me! Stay with me!" He felt tears dripping from his eyes, as the girl's breathing faded away, with a smirk on her face, only to disappear in a puff of glitter.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He jumped up and looked at the glitter in the blood. He took one a bit, only to taste as ketchup and maybe strawberry jam. He heard giggles.

The long nosed boy woke up to go to the bathroom. He undressed and went in the shower. He turned on the hot water, but it didn't came.

'What the-' He looked inside the hole where the water should came, only to find ink splashing all of him. He was all blue/black and more like red from the anger. He dressed, even thought he was blue like a smurf and rushed off the bathroom to follow a row of giggles.

Zoro, after he drank some coffee, he went in the training room. Being to sleepy, he barely noticed a layer of cotton candy in front of the door. He walked through it, only to find all the equipament, every single sword, machine, weight and every single knife cowered in cotton candy. His eye twitched.

"WHO THE FUCK MESSED WITH THE TRAINING ROOM!" A **blue** Usopp and **bloodied **Sanji rushed where he was.

"You too?" They asked the Marimo. Sanji bursted in a fit of laughter when they saw him covered in cotton candy.

"Shut up! At least I don't look like a smurf or Jeff the Killer." He growled. "I think this is Sakura's hands."

"Saku-swan would never ever pull a prank on us! Maybe you, bot not me! She loves me too much!" He exclaimed with a hand on his heart. The green haired swordsman growled.

"But what happened to you? Everything there is covered in cotton candy."

"I went to take a shower, but instead of water came ink." Usopp answered.

"I saw Nami bloodied on the floor with an axe in her head, but when I went to help her, she disappeared."

"Yep, Sakura's hands. Who else remained unpranked?"

"Nami, Luffy and Apis." Sanji counted on the fingers. "We should go and help them..."

"I mostly worry for the little girl. Sakura can be too cruel sometimes." Zoro said and went out, but careful to not stick with some walls or something.

Nami yawned and went in the crow's nest. It was awfully quiet. No one was in the kitchen either, only some ketchup and strawberry jam on the floor, which looked like blood. Neither Sanji and Zoro were not arguing, Luffy and Sakura were not on the figurine's head, Sakura was gone from the bed along with Apis. Usopp was not working on some things and weapons, so it was very quiet. She picked a telescope, but everything she saw was black. She tried with the other eye and also nothing she could see. She groaned and went in the bathroom, to splash water on her face, only to look in the mirror and scream. Three of the guys on the ship bursted in.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Nami had black inky circle around her eyes, she was all written on her face, and some ink.

Zoro laughed hard, while Sanji wacked him on his head.

"Don't laugh at Nami-swan!"

"Who the hell did this?!"

"I think Sakura. I think the only guys left are Apis and Luffy."

"If I get my hands on her I will cut her hair!" She screamed out raged, only to walk on the main deck and see Luffy hanging by his foot on the top of the ship mast.

"Luffy! What are you doing here?!" Zoro yelled up at him.

"Eating meat!" He yelled down, before muching on some pork.

The swordsman took out his swords and freed him.

"Ok talk. What happened?"

"Well..."

*Flashback*

Luffy woke up as he heard his stomach growl.

"Man I'm hungry. There's none here, maybe they are in the kitchen. I will tell Sanji to make me some steak." He walked cheerfully in the kitchen.

"He Sanji-" He looked to see the kitchen empty, only to see blood on the floor. He let a scream and slipped on the red liquid, only to taste it.

"Mmmmm ketchup. But why Sanji would use the whole kitchen to make food? Maybe he want to cook the biggest ramen ever!" His mouth watered at the thought of a bath-tub sized bowl of pork ramen. His nose twitched as he smelled pork on the main deck. He launched himself there, only to find a big fumming steak at the base of the ship mast. He caught it, only to be lifted high in the air.

*End Flashback*

"And that's happened."

"Definitly Sakura." Their heads turned to see a giggling Sakura, dressed in a cat costume, along with Apis dressed in a black one.

"WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA?!" She bursted in a fit of laughter along with the little girl.

"It's Halloween. Me and Apis-chan decided that would be nice to pull some pranks."

"Yeah very nice." Nami grunted.

"SAKU-CWAN YOU LOOK SOOOO CUTE IN THE KITTY COSTUME!" Sanji passed away on the floor because of nosebleed. Zoro looked away to hide the hot blush and Usopp's jaw dropped. Nami on the other hand...

"YOU COME HERE YOU PINK TARD YOU MESSED WITH MY FACE?!" Nami chased her around the ship.

"Don't worry Apis-chan, we know you didin't want to do anything bad. You are too cute." Luffy looked at her, who grinned deviously.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Done! Well a bit of pranks are not something bad. I decided to gave Apis the clone tehnique and a transportation tehnique with glitter instead of flowers, also I want to give her some ninja tehniques, I will see later. Hope you liked the chappie and ask questions if you want...

Ja ne! ^^


	27. The Gunkan Island!

Hello! There is episode 26, since the last one was a penible filler which I hope you liked.

Laylagirl111- I'm sooooooooooo glad that you like the Halloween Special, I will make sure to dedicate you the Christmas one, of course with dedication, of course posted after I-we get sober after the Christmas drun- *cough* merryness *cough*. I understand the part being hyper with candy, I like em too, and of course two mugs of beer at least will be poured right in my stomach :D

Also not gonna spoiler the status of the poll, you have to be patient until chapter 30. Any questions? Hope my story is not too OOC or something like that, it's just damn hard to understand a character's personality and then put in the story.

The party was cool. Me and my group were selling drinks and shits like that, since our contest was gonna go the latest. I had the 'barmaid' job since I worked with drinks. There were over at least 200 or 300 ppls there, a nice number and we managed to aquire more money than last year.

Also the one who review will get free candy! :D Watcha say, Saku, Sasu?

Saku and Sasuke- *rolles her eyes* Hn. Whatever.

Naru- DAMN SHE EVEN SOUND LIKE SASUKE-TEME! RUN BITCHES! RUUUUUUUN! *jumps on a window*

Me- o.O

Sasu- o.O

Saku- o.O

Me- Anyways do the disclaimer if you don't want Lee and Karin on your heads.

Sasu and Saku- *gulps* Anime Rocker xD doesn't own anime, manga and music.

Me- *smirks* I looove my job.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

"We are in the Calm Belt!" Nami screeched, her eyes wide in horror.

"Huh? Calm Belt?" Luffy looked at her. Sakura, was looking up from an orange book, with a man chasing a woman cover.

"What is this, Nami?"

"It's the SEA KING BREEDING TERRITORY!" She screamed.

"WHAT THE FU-!" Nami hit her above her head.

"HOW MUCH I NEED TO TELL YOU TO NOT CURSE IN FRONT OF KIDS?!" Right then , a huge wave raised above them. It's 'eyes' looked at them, only to reveal huge sea kings circling them.

"Wow they are huge!" Luffy exclaimed merrily. Sakura listened closely to their roarings.

"What should we do now?" Sanji asked, gritting his cigarette between his teeth.

Zoro froze in place, a hand on his katana.

"We need to stay still! They will soon go in the water and we will run outta hire!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Usopp yelled. Sakura put a hand on hs mouth, to stop his screamings, when a huge golden frog jumped out of the water.

"Apis!" Sakura yelled as the little girl almost fell when Luffy's hand stretched and caught the girl right before to catch it. His arm stretched and stretched, until the girl spotted the nose hole of the creature under the Going Merry.

"Luffy! Let your arm down!"

He did what he was told to, and the girl arrived right there and ripped a huge nose hair. The girl landed in Zoro's lap.

"Cover, the beast is gonna sneeze!" Sanji yelled as tears were formed in the beast's eyes. The creature sneezed and sent the ship flying along with them.

All yelled as they were off the ship.

"Whoo hoooo! It's like we are flying!" Luffy yelled grinning along with Sakura, who kept Apis on her shoudlers.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYY!"

"I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKYYYY!" Both of them sand as they were sent through the thin air. The ship landed smoothly on the water as Sakura formed a water wave to lessen their landing.

"It seems we are from where we left." Nami looked around.

"And no sign of marines."

"Thank you!" The little girl smiled happily at them.

"Destination?"

"The Warship Island!" Luffy yelled merrily, while Apis beamed hearing the name of her homeland.

They sailed a bit, until they found a very fogged zone.

"You can see it, Apis-chan?"

"No I can't Saku-nee."

"How can you not know?" Luffy looked at her.

"It should be here." Nami responded.

"Nami-swan you are awesome!" Sanji beamed doing his noddle dance.

"It's there!" The girl pointed at a huge island.

"Wow is big!"

"Luffy, what is not big for you." The pinkette returned to her porn.

"Then it's MEGA-BIG!"

The citizens of the Gunkan Island were ready with spears and weapons, as the pirate ship docked. The familliar little girl jumped from the ship.

"Yo! I got back!"

"Apis," A citizen begun. "What are you doing on a pirate ship? What's happening?" The rest of the crew climbed down the ladder. A green haired guy with three swords, a tall blonde man with black suit, a long dark skinned boy, an orange haired girl, a pink one close in height as the swordsman and cook stood next to the straw hat captain.

"You"

"Wh-What do you want?" Their hands gripped on the weapons.

"Is there a Yakiniku(meat) shop on this island?" Sakura laughed and grinned.

"And maybe a bar?" All anime sweatdropped.

"Wh-Who are these guys?"

"See? Even if they are pirates, they are good pirates! If it wasn't for them , I would be dead!" Apis said cheerfully, defending her saviours

"Good pirates?"

"Aha! I was capured by the marines! But I ran and Luffy, nee-chan and their crew saved me!"

"Well, I don't know why the Marine was searching for you. You shouldn't go home, they may be still there."

"Oh no.." The girl wishepered..

"We would help you..but they are pirates!" Then a voice called her. The girl looked around to see her grandfather.

"Apis, come here!"

"Jii-chan!" The girl jumped to hug him.

"I want to thank you for saving her. You are welcomed in my house.." All agreed and went after them.

Meanwhile, a Marine ship was near the island, spotting Going Merry docked, with a mass of peope near it, along with the straw hats.

Admiral Nelson Royale was outraged to hear that the Straw Hats are still alive after reaching the Calm Belt.

"Eriiiiik!"

"I'm at your disposition, sir." The tall man spoke calmly.

"The girl is still alive! I want you to go right now on that island and retrieve her!"

"Alive after reaching Calm Belt? Hn. I will go imediatly." Of course he was disgusted by his empolyer's antics. Eric glared at his employer and headed off to find the Straw Hats.

Meanwhile, Apis's grandfather was getting ready the food.

"Here we go! Only a little bit until now." He said putting the food to cook.

"Ah this smells so great!" Usopp grinned next to Luffy.

"Finally some real food. When it will be done, ojii-san?" Sanji said, taking away his cigarette to can speak.

"About 4 or 5 hours I guess."

"NANI!?" Usopp and Luffy fell on the floor.

"Well, let's speed up the process then." Sakura smirked and did some handsigns, to let flames come out from her mouth, to make it cook faster. She smirked smugly.

"SAKURA BEHIND YOU!" Nami yelled as the stove was on fire.

"SHIT!" She quickly summoned water to extinct the fire. "Sorry jii-san." She smiled nervously. The old man sighed.

"Don't worry." All the Straw Hats plus Apis and her grandfather sat at a table. All drank their tea, of course the little girl was stealing the pinkette's pocky, while she was reading her awfully book, Nami glaring at the cover.

"Gah I'm so hungry...Saks, you really had to burn down the stove?" Luffy complained looking outside the window.

"Yes I had." She rolled her emarald eyes. Nami sighed.

"Bakuden-san, do you have an idea why the Marine captured Apis?"

"Apis do you have any idea?" He looked at his granddaughter.

"Actually yes I have."

"But you said you can't tell us." The orangette looked at her.

"Well that's a lie. But I suppose I can tell you." She said lookind down at her pendant.

OooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooo

Hehe cliffie! Well better than a lame Author's Note confirming that I will not update for some time or things like that. Vote on the poll, it will only close maybe post Marineford War arc so yeah you have loads of time until then. You can choose up to 3 suggstions, also review and ask me the questions you have so I can answer and you can read better.

Ja ne guys! ^^


	28. Apis's Devil Fruit and Ryuuji the Dragon

Hallo! There is 28th or 27th chapter, depends if you count the filler as an episode or not. But yes I count it, so don't tell me I can't count or something like that. Yeah I managed to update sooner than normally because I didn't have any homeworks today, my chemistry teacher let us go sooner so the test paper was delayed so more free time.

Laylagirl111- And I only know now, that is your B-day? Well Happy(late) Birthday hunny! This chapter is dedicated to you as a lil B-day present, I also like your ideas, I don't know how the shit you guessed and readed my mind. Enjoy!

You guys now can't curse me, because I'm so not gonna kill Ace. WAY NOT IN THE HELL! Really, I think Oda-sama was drunk when he decided to kill him and Whitebeard. Still I need to kill him becuase then Ace won't join the Straw Hats, so yeah, sowie about that. I like the votes, I really like them and I, being mean how I am, will not tell you anything about them. Not at least until chapter 30.

Also I watched The Phantom of the Opera 2004 movie. I feel so sorry for the Phantom, which is not really a ghost. Why the fuck had Christine go with that guy? Poor bloke was basically crying when he saw them kiss...also when he saw he won but Christine was unhappy, he let himself caught and let them free... I almost freakin cried! And I'm not easy to made cry or scare. Not even horror movies.

Also an A grade question I need answer for: Name 5 random names for Kidd's crew and 5 for Law's crew. They don't really have revealed more crewmates than 3 each so yeah...

Now you should watch my story instead my useless babblings, right? Luffy! Sabo! Ace!

Luffy- Hai!

Sabo- Here madam!

Ace- Present!

Me- The disclaimer guys, no other reason.

Ace- So you tell us that you woke me up because you wanted us to do the disclaimer? That's your job not ours.

Luffy- Yeah! I don't know what are you talking about but yeah!

Me- *sighs* Sabo be a nice guy and do it already..it hurts me to say it loud.

Sabo- Ok. Anime Rocker xD doesn't own us, One Piece, and neither Naruto.

Me- *claps hands* Thank you, you deserve a cookie!

Luffy- Aw man I want a cookie too!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"I lied. There's no reason I know of." Apis looked down at her pendant around her neck.

"I might have one." The old man looked at them.

"But you just said you don't have one!" Usopp yelled.

"There really isn't much on this island,but if there's something it does have it's our ancient legend."

"Here comes again." The girl huffed bored.

"Legend?" The green haired swordsman looked at him. Luffy sat on the floor next to Apis, who was bored as shit.

"Our villagers are known as the descendants of the Lost Island that sank thousand years ago at the peak of it's prosperity. The Lost Island was home to dragons called te Sennenryuu. The bones of those dragons are called Ryuukotsu and ae believed to be an elixir that grants eternal youth." He got up.

"Interesting..But that legend is no reason for Marines to be interested in." Sanji was smoking calmly from his cigarette.

"Yeah where do the Marines fits in?" Usopp raised an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't be the first time we would meet power-hungry Marines, like Nezumi-teme, Morgan Axe-fucker and go on. To be immortal it's just another form of power, not really a surprise for a Marine, especially a high ranking one to want." Sakura took another pocky stick and began to chew on it.

"Hn. Shouldn't there be a sort of hint in that legend?" Zoro crossed his arms.

The old man sat down with the cups of tea on the table.

"To begin, Lost Island's first king was Iskandaq..." He began his story. Apis frowned.

"Here he goes.." She muttered under her breath.

"Now, Pokepo soon had three sons. The first was Bokehontatsu, the second was Bokebonbon and the third was Bokebokepon." While Bokuden was talking, Apis rose up and sneaked outside. Luffy was looking at her, while she shushed him to stay silent.

"One day, the king told them this: "Listen you three, go find the tree that bears stars as fruit in the Valley of Dragons."

Luffy looked outside the window to see the girl running. Sakura looked at her captain.

"What to do lil captn'?"

"Go and make sure the Marines don't come near her."

"Hai." She masked her chakra and followed the girl outside the house, and jumped on the roof.

"Always when Grandpa stars that story he just keeps going on, hen never stops!"

Usopp was also bored listening to the ancient legend, well more like a boring history lesson. Nami looked at Usopp and wishpeared.

"Hey, how long is he gonna go on?"

"Dunno" He said sighing. Zoro was snoring, along with Luffy. Only the cook, the long nosed boy and the navigator were polite enough to not fall asleep.

His stomach growled.

"Man I'm hungry!"

"We can't leave until he finishes his story." Nami whined, while Sanji smoked his cigarette unfazed. "Lucky Saks, she managed to sneak out."

"Yeah when are we gonna eat those butaman?"

Luffy woked up by the hear of the magic word. He got up and walked like a zombie out of the house. He saw Apis putting some of the food in a huge sack.

"Oh no!" The girl rushed and hid out from his sight.

'Please don't come in here!' She thought in fear. Right then, a pink head appeared out of nowhere. She let a yelp.

"Kyaa!"

"Shush don't yell." Sakura shushed her. "C'mon, you really think that you can sneak up? There might be Marines here."

"Hehe" She rubbed the back of her head.

"You can explain on the way where ever you were going. I will help you." She said lifting the girl on one of her shoulders, and the sack of food on the other. "I will escort you there and back, so no Marines will be there to hurt you." And so they began to walk from the house.

Sanji was smoking his upteenth cigarette, sighing bored and tired. Nami snuk up, Usopp looked at her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just worried about Luffy, Sakura and Apis. They are gone sometime now. I'm just gonna check on him."

"Liar, you are not worried, Luffy and Saks are strong. You just wanna get out here."

She stuck his tongue at him and went out.

"Nami-swan is so wonderful when she is stealthy!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

Nami walked in the kitchen to see Luffy asleep on the floor, the others gone. When she saw all the food gone, she hitted the captain over his head.

As he woke up, they followed a strand of cherryblossoms, which lead to a mountain. It ended in a little cave.

"How could they fitted here? It's way to small." Luffy said.

Meanwhile, The young girl was jumping over the river. Apis held her pink locks tightly as Sakura sped up.

'Luffy and Nami are close behind us. Apis's secret is a big one, I can't really tell them.' Her brows furrowed.

She put the girl down as they arrived in a cave, still helding Apis's sack.

"Ryujji?" The girl asked.

"I'm here. You are all okay? Who is she?" The old dragon said.

"Yes, I'm well. She is in a good pirate crew, they saved me. Her name is Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, dragon-san." She bowed her head in respect.

"Drop the formallities, call me Ryuuji. I'm glad that you and your crew saved her life. Right now the pirates are better than any Marines, since they are hunting me for selfish reasons." He said, eating some food.

Nami and Luffy arrived in the cave, Luffy's eyes wide in excitment, while Nami's in horror.

"Umm yeah, Ryuuji-san, this is my captain and the crew's navigator, Monkey D. Luffy and Nami.

"That's so cool! So cool so cool so cool!" He said jumping up and down. Apis tried to stop him, Sakura sweatdropped. The dragon watched him bored. A weird thing that left Apis in shock was that Luffy could hear him too. Sakura could because...well even she doesn't really now but Luffy...that shocked her the most.

"You are a Devil Fruit user?" Nami asked her.

"Yes I ate Hiso Hiso no Mi. I can understand the wishpears of the animals. About the storms, the seagulls told me. I also found Ryuuji while I was picking flowers. He said it's about time he should be leaving home. But he doesn't remember his own home and he lost his strenght and the abbilty to fly."

She looked down sadly.

"Well dragon-san. We will help you. It would not be the first time we delayed to help someone, right guys?" She looked at Nami and Luffy, who nodded.

"He says that he thanks you for wanting to help him. Unfortunately, I don't know any clues where should be begin to search for his island. I accidentaly asked some Marines/ It was a mistake since they were looking for Ryuukotsu. They kidnapped me to tell they everything I knew about the dragons." She looked down.

The dragon's eyes were big and watery.

"Poor him." Sakura looked down at him and petted it's head.

"He needs to get to Dragon's Nest to regain his strenght, right? No matter what, I will find it for you."

"I'm in too, Apis-chan." The pinktte grinned with her captain who nodded.

"Yeah the Lost Island must be somewhere! If there are dragons, why not that Island! And that's our next destination!"

"So much for an Island that isn't on the map, but fine! Let's do this!" Nami exclaimed.

"Yosh!"

"Really? You mena it? Thank you so much!" The girl beamed. The dragon opened it's big mouth and took half of him in it.

"I forgot to say, Luffy, but Ryuuji is a bit sensible."

Meanwhile, huge Marine battle and warships were coming near the island, with the square head dude in the front. He smirked. He was very near to find the Lost Island.

OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooO

Done! Sorry for waiting some time until an update but here we are! So pretty, so nice, I like to have reviews and all! Well only becuase I'm a beginner in writing so I need them to guide me how to be a good writer. Otherwise I wouldn't need them.

Well Ja ne! ^^


	29. Escape

Hey! Sorry for late update, but here's the next chapter. I hope I will manage to write one long chapter and be done with this filler arc, but meh, I will see. Enoy with a bag of popcorn, and try to read my crap without too much headaches. Or just bring some Aspirine :D

Thank you all for your kind reviews, I reached 52 reviews and 11 k views until now, and I'm really happy about that. Please read, review and vote on the poll.

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE!

OooooooooooooooooooooO

By the time Apis, Nami, Luffy and Sakura got back on Gunkan Island, Bakuden was still talking and finising the story, half asleep. Usopp was snoring on the table, Zoro as well, and Sanji lied on the floor.

"You won't believe what happened!" The Straw Hat captain shook Usopp.

"It's already morning?" Both he and the marimo asked, yawning.

"Actually, no, dunder-heads, it's noon." Sakura snorted.

"That geezer's story was so long that we just fell asleep here." Sanji got up, stretching. Right then, a villager barged in the house.

"Bokuden-san! There's a Marine fleet coming!"

Sakura's eyes widdened.

"You don't mean they are still after Apis. What's with this kid?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"We can't stay on this island too much. You guys come with me. You, tell Bokuden that we are going to protect Apis." Sakura comanded, and everyone nodded, and went outside.

Eric's fleet spotted Going Merry. A group of Marines raided and went inside to find something or someone to get them to the girl or the rest of the crew. Two of them, spotted Nami and Sakura's room, which half was neatly arranged, and the other half like raided by a tornado. One of them approached the framed photo on the nightable besides the crimson bed. He lend his hand to touch it, when a huge black hand grabbed it. It covered his mouth to suffocate him and muffilate his screams. His partner released a blood curling scream.

Eric's eyes widdened as he heard screams and yells, and followed the sound. On the floor of the room, lied to corpses, one strangulated and the other ripped limb by limb.

Sakura smirked as she heard screams coming from Going Merry.

"Sakura, what you did? I know that smirk." Zoro warned her.

"Let's just say that the defensive jutsu I placed on my room worked perfectly." She grinned like a Chesire cat.

As they got in the cave, all the starw hat's (minus Sakura, Luffy and Nami) eyes widdened in shock.

"Hey guys!" Apis jumped down smiling from Ryu.

"This is the Sennenryu in Bakuden's story."

"A-Are you sure it's tame?" Usopp trembled. The old dragon licked him on the face, and took his head in his mouth.

"Oh yeah, he can be a bit senile sometimes, and he will try to eat you if he thinks you are food."

Usopp sweatdropped.

"Yeah I guessed that."

"Well, animals have instincts, so he might help us getting him out of here. If the veterinar medicine works on dragons too, then he would be better if he would return to his natural habitat." Sakura said, examining him.

"Sakura-swan, you are soooo smart!" Sanji exclaimed doing his noddle dance, before being caught by the old dragon.

"Hey! Get me outta here!"

"I say we should let him eat the ero-cook." Zoro said non-chalantly.

"Shut your mouth, stupid marimo!" He yelled before getting out of the dragon's mouth.

Nami wacked them over their heads.

"So we need a huge cart, enough for Ryu to ride on, if we want to get him outta here." Nami elaborated.

"You don't actually think about doing that, right?" Usopp sweatdropped.

"Well let's cut down some trees then." Zoro got up, and all of them went outside.

"GOMU GOMU NOOOO GATTLING GUN!" Luffy's multiple punches cut down several trees, and landed on the ground grinning.

Sakura looked at him.

"10 trees. Sanji, you're up!" She called for the blonde cook, who launched himself in the air.

"Hai Saku-chwan!" He twirled and broke down the trees, only to be followed by Zoro and the first mate, both with their katanas ready.

"Go Saks! Zoro!" Luffy called for them, they both sped down in the forest, slashing everything in their way. As they sheated back their swords, a mass of trees fell down, and cleaned a neatly path. In no time, the trees were chopped down and transformed in logs.

"Are they enough?" Luffy asked on top of a pile of logs.

"OK!" Nami smiled, Usopp sighed and Apis grinned.

"Guess I have got no choice but to help right now. You conniving girl." Usopp mocked Nami.

They all worked and after a while, the cart was ready. Usopp whiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I guess this should do." Apis smiled and cheered, while jumping on the wooden platform, beaming.

"Way to go!" Sakura got in the children minds and began to jump high in the air, laughing.

"Oi oi try to not destroy it, kay?" The sharp shooter warned them.

"But the Marines are still anchored in the harbour. How could we sneak up Ryu, and set sail?"

"We will think of something." Luffy answered. "Usopp, Zoro, you go and sneak up and get Going Merry here."

"What? Why me? Sakura is the ninja here, not me!" Zoro complained.

"I need to be here. That's if you don't want to think. Not that it would happen too often." A thick mark appeared on Zoro's forehead.

"Why you little-" He muttered before walking away with Usopp. Sakura grinned.

"Come on Sanji, Luffs, let's get Ryu on the platform."

"Coming Saks!"

"Hai Saku-chan!"

Zoro and Usopp sneaked in the harbour, where the Going Merry was guarded by a dozen of Marine soldiers.

He cut up some bamboo, one landing in Usopp's mouth. They used it to breath underwater, to get to the ship.

The Marine soldiers's eyes widdened as the ship was backing away, scratching the main fleet in the process.

A couple of seaguls landed on the platform, only to get Apis worried.

"The Marine are climbing the mountain!"

Everywhere were Marines, even the Marine captain and Eric.

"Luffs, I got this. You go and I will catch up with you later." Sakura smirked and jumped down.

Eric and the squad spotted the dragon on the mountain, only to be interrupted by a pink blur.

"Oi, fuckers. Let the dragon alone." She flashed her Sharingan dangerously.

The Marine captain fummed.

"Fire!" All the soldiers got ready their guns and fired. Sakura smirked and took out her twin katanas, and deflected the bullets. Their eyes widdened as the smoke cleared.

The girl was unharmed, smirking with black burning marks on her skin.

"Useless. Now It's my turn. Nitoryu: Devil's Dance!" She flashed a smirk, before disappearing like a devil, twirling and jumping. She landed gracefully on the same spot she sat.

The Marine Captain and Eric's eyes widdened as all the soldiers collapsed, with cross slashes on their chests, with wide lifeless eyes, and blood dripping from their mouths.

Luffy jumped next to her, and Sanji on the other side.

"Oi! If you want the dragon,-" Luffy begun.

"YOU NEED TO GET THORUGH US FIRST!" All three of them screamed at once, defeating the mass of Marine soldiers which kept coming from the ships.

"So much for being a Marine, if you want something done, you need to do it by yourself." Eric said calmly, and stepped forward. Nami was shielding the girl, meanwhile they fought.

"My name is Erik the Whirlwind, mercenary under the employ of Nelson Royale."

"Mercenary?" Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"A mercenary is a person which is hired to either kill or capture a target. If the mission os acomplished, they recieve an amount of money or a reward, convenable to both the employer and the employee. I'm an ex-mercenary so I know how it is." Sakura explained.

The dude kept on babbling how Kama Kama no Mi is his DV and blah blah blah, that was the only thing both Sakura and Luffy remembered.

"So you are Erik the Gay Man?" Sakura bursted into laughing at Luffy's blunt question.

"Well he looks like an Okama!"

"NOO! Not 'kama' as 'okama', the 'kama kama' as in 'kamaitachi'!" He yelled.

"Man, I miss Itachi right now." Sakura said boredly, ignoring his rage burst.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Nope!" Both Luffy and Sakura stuck their tongues playfully.

'I swear this girl is bipoar.' Nami thought, sweatdropping as her cousin switched to dangerous to playful.

"Kama Kama no Whirlwind!" He slashed his hands to create bursts of air. Sakura jumped forward and made a huge earth wall.

"Back away guys, this is my opponent." Sakura grinned.

"Whatever you say, Saks. He's all yours." Luffy agreed, and Sakura brought up her twin fans.

"Haven't you heard? Earth is stronger than wind. Or water. Or fire! Sickleweasel!" She twirled her fans to create a huge tornado.

"Sanji-kun! Luffy! Saks, we are leaving!"

"Yes! Nami-swan!" Sanji twirled.

"Okay!"

"If I find a single scratch on Apis, you are going to suffer, got that cousin-chan?" Nami shivered at her cold voice and went off with Apis and the dragon, at the Usopp nose cape.

"GOMU GOMU NO"

"KAMA KAMA NO"

"PISTOL/TSUMIKAZE!" Erik jumped out of their way, as they went on the platform and raced down the mountain.

"MiZU MIZU NO-" His eyes widdened. "ICE ARROWS!" The ice arrows were launched towards him, one of them pinned him down a rock, while the pink haired pirate peaced off and jumped on the racing platform.

"FUCK OFF LOSER!" She flashed an L on her forehead and laughed as she sat next to Luffy, who used the Gattling Gun to smash the rock.

The cart passed right above Going Merry, and destroyed the shipmast of the Marineship.

"MIZU MIZU NOOO TSUNAMI!" A huge wave embraced the cart, to pull it down to land smoothly on the water.

"Way to go Saks!" Luffy high-fived Sakura. All kept laughing and yelling. Zoro and Usopp watched with jaws dropped the whole scene.

"THAT was their plan?!"

"It seems so?!"

They tied the cart to the ship with ropes enchanced with chakra and ice.

"Let's set sail, we are done!" Nami said.

"YOSH!" Luffy exclaimed. "TO THE LOST ISLAND!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Done! This is the next chapter, three more episodes and done with the filler. I hope you liked the chapter, and I say ja ne!


	30. The Lost Island!

Hello guys! There's Chapter 30, and how I promised, there are the poll results until now:

Ace/Saku 10 votes

Zoro/Saku 6 votes

Luffy/Saku 6 votes

Marco/Saku 2 votes

Law/Saku 3 votes

Sanji/Saku 1 vote

Kid/Saku 1 vote

I hope it turned out how you wanted. Still we have a long way to go until Saoboady Archipeleago when we can decide the pairing. I have something BIG planned. *laughs maniacally*

Saku: Oh joy.

Me: Shaddap It will be nice.

Saku: It's a rape scene?

Me: No

Saku: A fight?

Me: Of course but it's not that.

Saku: Fluff?

Me: HELL NO!

Saku: Okay I give up.

Me: Well you should because you will never guess. I don't own Naruto or One Piece...

OoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

Eric was watching the Marines working, repairing the main fleet after it was destroyed by Luffy and his crew.

"They are runing faster than I expected." The Marine captain grunted.

"Just let them swim for a while. The Dragon's Nest is related with the legend of this island."

"You mean.."

"Yes. We just need to follow them. They will lead us straight to the Lost Island." Eric walked away in the ship. A Marine was ready to write the report to Admiral Nelson through a Den Den Mushi, but the mercenary stopped him.

"Wha?"

"Leave it to me."

'If that disgusting Admiral Nelson is thinking that I'm going to give him the Elixire of Youth to him, he is wrong. I will keep it to myself and Eric the Whirlwind shall become invincible.' He chuckled darkly as he walked away.

"WHERE IS IT?!" The fat admiral's voice was booming through the whole ship.

"You're meal? Here." A low Marine brought him some meat on a stall, but he knocked it with his fan.

"That's not what I want!"

"Admiral Nelson Royale!" Another soldier rushed in and sat straight in front of him.

"Eric's report?"

"N-No. The soldiers on the Gunkan Island reported that Eric has found one of the legendary dragons. But now, the main fleet is heavly damaged and they are repairing it."

"So he hadn't told me that he found a dragon. But again, he's a mercenary. Everyone, get ready the main fleet for the Gunkan Island!" He barked orders as he squashed his fan.

The old dragon kept having flashbacks about dragons while trying to remember the location of the Lost Island. Nami and Usopp kept asking him. Sakura was near his cart, in her mermaid form. She was catching fish for the dragon, her emarald tail shining in the water.

Suddenly, Apis came rushing towards them.

"Hey I brought food!"

"Oh joy, more of her cooking." Zoro muttered, but screeched as a whip of water slapped him in the face, leaving a red mark. Sakura glared at him.

"Watch your mouth."

She was running happily, until Luffy got the cauldron of hot rice in his hands. His eyes watered and yelped, dropping the hot food in the dragon's head.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT!" He cooled his hands in the water.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" All of them yelled at the Straw Hat captain. sakura was cooling the dragon's head off.

Apis jumped near him.

"What is he saying, Apis?" Nami asked the little blonde. The girl smiled brightly.

"He remembered! The Lost Island is in the east of Gunkan Island!" She was beaming.

"Usopp! Sanji! Help me set the course!"

"Hai Nami-swan!" The Going Merry was sailing now to the right direction.

The Marine Captain's eyes widdened as the pirate ship was changing course. He began to bark orders, while the bell was ringing and the Marines were running to their posts.

"The pirates set their course towards the east of the Gunkan Village. They were quite on a rush, weren't they?"

The captain looked at him.

"They found the coordonates of the Island."

Apis was talking with the green dragon, while Sakura supervised her. She sat on the wooden cart, with her tail shining in water. Sanji and Zoro were washing dishes, a rarity since they don't really get along, when they heard a scream. Both Nami and Usopp screamed shocked as piece by piece disappeared. In front of them, there was something similar a mirror, reflecting their own ship.

"Sakura! Get your ass right here!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled back at her cousing and jumped on the deck, which slowly was melting in the mirror/

"It seems to be a mirage." Nami looked around, as the ship fully entered in amisty place.y

"Not really. This place is very similar to a genjutsu." Sakura looked around with her Sharingan activated. Suddenly, it began to rain heavly, making the nice weather in a storm. The ship was jumping on the huge waves, a lighting bolt just struck near them in the water.

"Who ever made this place, they sure don't want us to find the Island!" Usopp was holding himself tightly on the shipmast. The ropes on Ryu's cart started to get loose. Apis screamed as the ropes burnt her hand. The ropes stopped as Zoro was pulling them both. Sanji, Sakura and Luffy came in his aid, pulling the ropes tightly.

"Why don't you tell the sea to calm down?! You are water and lighting, aren't you?"

"Marimo, it's not too easy! Since I came here my chakra network has been fucked up, I can't even use Kirin right now! And I'm not a fucking God!" Her teeth clenched as the form of the ropes imprinted in her hands and arms.

"Well try at least!"

"We need a negative ionic discharge to at least stop the lightings." Nami tried to see something in the storm.

"Fine. I will try. But if the ship gets burnt, don't blame me!"

"You better not burn the gift we got from Kaya!"

She stucked her tongue and let the ropes. She quickly did some handsigns and small ball of lightings started to grow. The thunders seemed to struck her, but she controlled them to form a huge chinese dragon.

"Release!" She redirectioned it in the sky, which boomed loudly. Sakura fell on her knees, panting loudly.

"That was awesome, Saks!" Luffy patted her back and helped her up. She smiled weakly before collapsing.

"Look what you did, Marimo! She told you that she couldn't do it!" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"Guys, look!" All of them looked forward as the storm vanished, to reveal a small island. The buildings were made of marble, but were broken. Zoro picked the girl up and put her on his back. All went to explore the island.

"This was made by humans. Maybe the dragons and the humans co-lived togheter in peace." Usopp looked around, to see dragin engravings on the houses, inside of one was a broken white toilet.

Apis looked in the tall grass, to see a small toy with dragon engraved. A couple of birds chirped around her, which made her grin.

"The Dragon's Nest is up there!" She pointed to the top of the island.

The birds lead themon top of the mountain, where was a huge door with a dragon painted on it. Apis looked at the little hole, then at the necklace and her eyes went bright. She took the necklace off and jumped to reach the little hole. Luffy laghed.

"Shishishishi let me take care of this." He took the fang from her hands. When he wanted to reach the hole, the ground under them crumbled, making them fall in the temple.

"At least we got in." Nami got up. Her eyes landed on Sakura, who was moaning in pain, her face all red. She put a hand on her forehead. "She's burning!" Her little cousin kept muttering incoherent words as she put her hands on her forehead. Her palms glew aqua grin. Sakura's facial expression relaxed.

"What is it, Nami-chan?"

"I think is chakra extenuation. She used way too much chakra for the attack. Her network might be destroied and I neither have the Byakugan or Sharingan to repair her. It's all your fault!" She pointed her finger at Zoro.

"Mine? Why?!"

"She told you she can't do it! Now, because of you, the fever could increase until she would boil her blood and die, or she would never be able to fight again!" Nami felt tears form in her eyes as she saw her baby cousin lie defenseless on the ground. The image of hers and her captain's cracked smiles on the platform at Loguetown flashed in her mind.

The old dragon sniffed her and growled. Luffy stood up, with a perfect poker-face.

"Sakura can't die. Even after a bullet hit her in the head, she healed and managed to stand up and fight at Arlong's Park. I don't like you, understimating my first mate. We promised Ryu and Apis we will help her. Nami, as your captain I order you to stay with her and keep her better. Don't let the situation aggravate." Nami was speechless. She never saw Luffy serious like this. To assume his role as a captain like this. And she was not alone. "And, if she wakes up, I order her to NOT fight. She will rest. The others, some on."

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

Luffy is not as dumb as he seems. I like him that way. Well, this is the 30th chapter, I hope you like it. Well ja ne! ^^


	31. East Blue finale:The Girl and the Dragon

Hey guys! I will get straight to the point. The Christmas special will be out a bit later, only after we finish the East Blue Saga. I'm in no mood to try and explain and apologize for the lack of update, so straight to the wanted point.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The group was looking at the paintings on the ceilings. There were of dragons and such. Sakura moaned in pain, as she sat up.

"Sakura! Sit down and get rest!" Nami scolded her cousin. She smirked.

"You don't really think that a simple jutsu would get me off the road, ne cousin-chan? Though it could be dangerous to use it again. It might kill me so taijitsu will do for now." She coughed. A purple diamond appeared on her forehead. She glew aqua-green, and her chakra system was slowly regenerating. Four pointed waves were left black on her forehead, forming the same diamond which was now bare.

"How did you-?"

"I told you to not understimate my first mate, Nami." Luffy uncrossed his arms and touched the paintings. Nami sighed.

"Guys, this might not be the Lost Island."

"Huh?!" They looked at the pinkette in shock.

"Just look at the drawings. The Sennenryu used to be worshipped as gods in this place. And, there maybe were Apis's ascensors. But look up. There is a temple, which might look like a dragon. This is actually a map, where the Dragon's Nest should be. But of what we know, the island may has sunk in the ocean." She sighed. Apis ran at Ryu.

"Come on, Ryu! You have to remember! Getting your health back depends how fast you regain your memory! Please!" The little girl was actually begging the old dragon, while Usopp complained about him being an useless old geezer. The dragon's lazy eyes widdened in shock as the birds flew towards the paintings, opening the dragon's mind.

"So he remembered. The next destination, Gunkan Island." Luffy stated, with his hands on his hips.

"Huh? How do you know?" They looked at him.

"The island is the one in the shape of a warship." Apis said.

"Oh come on!" The sharpshooter whined.

"Well well well. A lot of thanks for telling me the exact position of the Dragon's Nest. The only thing I need is the dragon right now. I have no interest in any of you, Straw Hats." Erik spoke from above. He got ready his claws to strike. Zoro unsheated his Wado Ichimonji an inch with his thumb before taking all of them, to dodge his strike.

"Go right now! I will buy you time!"

"Well, let's get outta here!" His fist glew blue, and slammed it in a wall, only to crack a huge hole...a few meters next.

"Luffy, when we have time, I will train you more. You have to be precise with your chakra blows." Sakura sighed.

"What are you still doing here?! Go!" Zoro made her jump before grabbing her captain and the cart.

"Hai hai!" Both of them dragged the cart towards the giant hole in the wall, casuing them to fall on a tree branch, and ride on it The straw hats were screaming as they sped up.

Zoro was ready to strike Erik again, but he jumped on the hole Luffy cracked earlier.

"Oi! Come back here!"

The mercenary began to run on the branch after the Straw Hats, and of course the scared dragon. Zoro clenched his teeth as he jumped out, almost losing balance because of the height.

Apis screeched with her eyes wide open as Luffy and Sakura were punching and cutting the trees and rocks in their way. The pinkette did quick handsigns and blue semi-transparent strings played around her fingers. She twisted them back and forth to ride the cart.

Nano gulped.

"Sakura for the love of money and gold, be careful!"

"We're gonna dieee!" Usopp exclaimed dramatically.

Luffy just laughed merrily at the adrenaline rush.

"Good job, Saks." And Luffy returned to his usual self.

Meanwhile, Zoro had a hard time to keep the mercenary away from his crew. The birds around there flew fast towards the blonde girl. Her face paled.

"Zoro! He's in trouble!"

"Count on me shishishshi!" Both of his arms stretched and clenched tight on the green haired swordsman's shoulders.

"I think I'm seeiningbin patterns." He gulped, as he was pulled away. The Going Merry soon began to exit the mirage/ genjutsu. The Marine ship was still there.

The captain grunted as he saw the mercenary climbing onto the ship.

"Stupid pirates. They should've killed that bastard." He muttered under his mustache.

"Have you said something, sir?" A Marine asked.

"No. What are the coordinates?"

"The Gunkan Island, sir."

"Good. Then there we are going too." The mercenary said in his place.

In front of Going Merry, a huge Marine battleship stood.

"Sugoi! It's like a floating gargoyle" The pirate captain exclaimed. Sakura sighed.

"Luffy we don't have time for this."

" Get ready for the 'Wanting Evil' operation." The Commodore barked orders and dozens of warships appeared from behind, forming a large circle in the water with The chains.

"Just how many ships they need?"

"Mission: take down the pirate ship. But I don't want any scratch on the Sennenryu!"

The little ship was carefully going forward, avoiding the cannonballs of the marine ships.

"The only way to get outta here is to destroy those chains. Then we will escape!"

"Awesome Usopp!" Apis exclaimed.

"Zoro! Sanji! Luffy! Sakura! Do it!" He ordered. Apis sweatdropped.

"Of course.."

"Actually, is not a bad idea." Zoro unsheated an inch the sword with his thumb, when his captain bounced a cannonball with his Gum-Gum Balloon. Sakura and Luffy grinned, and the captain stretched his arms to grab one of the ships. The cook, the swordsman and the first mate of the Straw Hat Piratesran on his arms, and Luffy catapulted in the middle of the deck. Nelson Royale looked outraged.

"Bring the big cannon!" The bells were ringing, and a cannon, larger than the average size was ready to shot. Usopp acted fast, and brought one of the cannons, and the little cannonball landed right in the cannon, to blow it up.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"They destroyed our cannon, sir."

"Shot them down but let the Sennenryu alive!"

The fire continued.

"Hey. Sanji, you get right, I get left. Saks, Zoro, can you deal with the chains?"

"Sure." The two swordsmen launched in the air and slashed the metal chains, while Luffy and Sanji took down the Marines. Apis watched in awe as the 'Monster Team' was cutting easly through Marines and enemies alike.

Erik frowned. If this continued, the dragon would land in the hands of Admiral Nelson Royale, and he couldn't let that happen. The mercenary turned his ehad towards the Marine captain.

"Get ready for me a row boat and a few Marines to paddle. I will get that damned dragon by myself." He spoke. The captain grunted and the 'Whirlwind' mercenary got onto the little boat. As he approached the Sennenryu and the girl, he hears the Commodore laugh.

"Well done, Erik! Now bring the dragon to me!" He yells out, and Apis shields Ryu.

"No. I don't think I'm going to keep the dragon to myself."

"WHAT!? I invensted very much to hire you!"

"And I used you and your fleets to get what I wanted. Don't look at me like that, you were using me as well, to get the elixir. Now, girl, hand me the dragon."

"NO! I will not let you take Ryu away!" She yelled.

"You realise that I can kill you and take the dragon by myself." She clenched her fists and glared at him. The mercenary grabbed the girl by the back of her collar, who begun to squirm and hit.

"Oi! Let Apis go or I will beat you up!" Luffy was ready to jump over the ship.

"Luffy, no." Sakura held him by the back of his collar. "He has Apis. He will not hesitate to kill her if we make a move."

"Then I will kill him!"

"Can't you listen to me at all?!" The pinkette whacked him over his head. The little girl bit his hand, and he threw her on the boat. The Marines went pale and jumped out of the boat.

"What the-ahhhh!" He yelled after feeling a hot breath on the back of his neck, turning around to see the old dragon screeching and roaring. All the humans, pirates and Marines alike covered their ears in pain. He beated his wings, and soon he managed to fly over the Admiral Nelson.

"If I can't have the Sennenryu, then no one will have it! Kill the beast!" They begun their fire to shoot down the dragon with the cannon balls, and the dragon collapsed, looking weakly at Luffy, would sat on his nose.

"What do you say about dying? I promise I will protect Apis, but only if you promise to stay alive. For her." The girl broke down into sobs. The pinkette jumped on the platform, and picked the girl up. Apis was sobbing and clenching on her red shirt, ruining it. A red and blue chakra surronded them. On the back were forming two tails, and on her head a pair of ears. Her nails grew sharp, as well her cannines, her eyes turned from emarald green to liquid amber, with slitted black pupils. On her cheeks appeared three whiskers-like black scratches each, and on her skin were red tiger stripes.

"Everyone. Who lays a single hand on this girl." She growled in a threating tone. "WILL DIE!" Sakura charged and ran **on the fucking water** towards the main fleet.

"What are you waiting for?! Shoot her!" The weakling began to shake in their shoes, some dropping the guns. She held a semi-transparent tail in front of her which blocked all the attacks. She swinged her two blue and red tails, and the main fleet began to shatter under their feets. Nelson panicked as his men fell down with deep burning scratches on their chests.

A Marine watched in shock the power of the pinkette, on the ship nearest the Going Merry.

"That's the Saks we all love. I though she got hit in the head before we came here. She's piiiiiissed." Nami grinned at her little cousin. She grew up soo much.

Soon, the ship was destroyed.

Ryu, with the last breath, summoned an entire army of Sennenryu and the Lost Island was risen up to the surface. The place was full of calicified dragons, a crack caught their attention. An egg cracked and soon a baby Sennenryu began to cry.

"Look! So much wealth and fortune!" The evil mercenary was back, looking as smug as always.

"I though you died."

"A few more seconds and I would be. But look at this, so much bones to make the elixire."

"There's no way to get an elixire from this." Nami countered.

"There are plenty Sennenryus. But let's make a deal, to avoid meaningless fights. Let's share the fortune."

"No." Was Luffy's simple answer.

"What? There's no man who doesn't fear death!" He yelled outraged.

"Death. A pitiful thing. The only way to archeive immortality is to convert to Jashinism. But I'm pretty well with the Will of Fire so yeah, not interested. Through if I remember well, there are resurrection tehniques." Nami looked at Sakura, with wide eyes. "There is one which gets them back to life, but they become your puppets, so mere battle toys. There is the life transferring jutsu which transferrs your life, with the cost of yours, and there is Art of Reborn, which can bring people back from death and auto-heals. But to be immortal means to live more and more in this fucking tainted world."

"Yeah, even if we were to die at Loguetown, at least we tried. So death is not an obstacle in our way." Erik clenched his fists.

"These guys will do everything they put in their minds and face death with a smile on their faces." Zoro said, thinking of their faces when they were tied up on the execution platform.

"Very well then." Both Erik and Luffy began to fight, his Gomu Gomu abbility against his Kama Kama. In the end, he won and Erik was thrown high up in the air.

Apis was saying farewells, she stated her dream: To protect all the Sennenryu's and the Lost Island.

Nami was inspecting the map, in the kitchen, with the rest of the crew, minus Sakura, which was resting, an order from Luffy.

"In order to get safely to the Grand Line, we need to climb the mountain. If we don't reach those gates, then we will be smashed on the Red Line." She said, explaining and pointing on the map.

It began to rain, again. Luffy spotted a crack in the mountain. It was like a river falling upwards, with gates all over. The ship was almost destroyed if Luffy wouldn't used his Gomu Gomu no Balloon to redirect the ship. As they were ready to reach the peak, Erik jumped on the ship.

"You again?"

"You sure don't give up too soon."

"Because of you, my dream of finding the Elixire is destroyed. At least I can get the 30.000.000 beli bounty on your head and sell your mermaid friend for a much larger sum." He was ready to attack, but his world went black. He fell lifeless on the deck. Sakura was grinning behind him.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Sakura?"

"I felt his chakra here, so I couldn't sleep. So.. to the Grand Line?" Sakura grinned.

'A step closer to find the continent barrier..'

'A complete map..'

'Mihawk is there..'

'To find All Blue...'

'To become a brave warrior of the sea..'

"To the Grand Line, the biggest ocean in the world!" Luffy yelled as they reached the peak, the drops of water were transformed in ice crystals by Sakura. All of them grinned as they fell down from the mountain.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

East Blue Saga is complete! YAY! And by the way, about Sakura's power...she is a tailed beast host, but you aren't gonna get any informations until I say so. And no more spoilers. I will have a few chapters actually dedicated to Sakura's past, because we need a bit background info. But not now. I was thinking about Fishman Island arc or sooner. I don't know.

But next time we meet in this story, will be in the Alabasta Saga! The reverse mountain arc :D Ja ne ^^


	32. The Giant Whale Meet Baroque Works

Hey! There is chapter 32. I worked hard for it, I hope it's not too lame for your majesty but I can't keep you waiting, can I? No I can't, my heart would break T^T. Major respect for ya, please let a review but don't curse or I will break you :P About Sakura's thingy from the last chapter...let's say I just have something BIG ready for her. You don't need to bother with that, you can actually just say that she beat those asses and nothing more, you don't have to think about that. If in a random chapter will be something mentioning it, I will notify you to see about what I'm talking about. I will have something similar to a AU arc, Sakura's Past will be called, worth two chapters, where I will give more background details, no more spoilers..where would be the fun in reading if you know what will happen? And, just to know..Sakura is NOT a Mary Sue. She can't take down all the enemies, as you saw that she didn't fight very much in this filler arc, only a few major battles, I also intend in raising the bounties a bit and making her a Super-Nova earlier than Luffy, just because I feel like it. Tell me if the bounty will be too much comparating with her first 90.000.000 belis, but there are people which like Sakura as strong, not weak, there were even people saying to make her special being the only one who knows ninja tehniques. *sighs* Sorry but is impossible to please everyone. If someone says to make her almighty, the other would say she is a damn Mary Sue,and vice-versa. If I make her middle leveled, there will be people saying that she is not strong enough or she is just plain average. So let it as I write it, correct my grammatical mistakes and exprimations, and enjoy the new chapter.

Oh, just a minor parantheze: KYAAAAA I got Minecraft Pocket Edition, a working one. But if you want to change skin you need McPe Skins and Blacklauncher, which can be downloaded from Google Play. The MC PE you can download from several crack sites,

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO

"TO THE GRAND LINE!" All the Straw Hats exclaimed as they and the Going Merry were riding down the Reverse Mountain, until they were enfulged with a thick layer of fog.

"Damn, I can't see anything." Usopp kept claning his goggles to try and see something. "Saks, do something with the fog please." Sighing, she moved her hands using her powers to try and vanish the fog.

"I think I heard something." Zoro heard a strange noise.

"Yeah it's like a whale song. But it's not loud enough to hear what it says."

"Maybe it's just the wind. Stop fooling around." Sakura glared at her cousin. "What? At least I do something useful."

Her eye twiched.

"You say that I'm useless?! You're the one cowering in the ship when we are attacked!"

"Well excuse me if I wasn't born with a freakish power or in a ancient ninja clan."

"And you think is my fault? Sometimes I wish I never was an Uchiha." She muttered.

"How can you say that? They are -were- your family, right?" Sakura gave no response. Her eyes widdened and she fell on the knees, clutching her head in apin. An image flashed in front of her eyes. Little Sasuke was at the Uchiha compound, eyes wide in shock and horror, two figures staring down at him. The first was obvious, it was Itachi, with raven hair tied at the nape of his neck, with his Magenkyo on. Next to him, was a small girl, dressed in ANBU uniform, with the same sharingan gleaming furiously. The figure had **pink and black** hair.

She couldn't be her. She didn't killed her own clan, right? She was with the Akatsuki at that time, and met Itachi later after that incident. He told her everything, and her father told her the same thing. But again, they were Uchihas. They were mysterious, and big big liars. She needed her memories back, and fast.

Sakura got up and summoned an ice crystal to put it on her forehead.

"You don't know very much about my damned clan, Nami." The pinkette sighed. She was woken up from her thoughts when Sanji yelled.

"Hey! I can see a mountain!" But as the fog vanished, they noticed a big whale in their way.

"We are going to crash!"

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Luffy goes to the lower deck, and his crewmates were surprised to see that he shot the whale with a fucking cannonball. "It worked?"

"If you mean that you almost pissed off that fucking whale then it didn't." She screeched. "But if you mean that the ship slowed down a bit then yes it worked." Sakura commented and sighed. She made a huge water wall to ease the impact, only to get the goat in the front destroyed. Luffy looked outraged.

Just as the ship passed by the whale's eye, Luffy stretched his fist and punched it straight in the ocular globe.

"I WILL KICK YOUR AS YOU STUPID WHALE!" The captain began to shout and curse.

"Shut up!" The whale looked at the small ship.

"Oh great." The giant creature began to suck every single perimter of water near him, Going Merry included.

"Kyaaaaa can't you tell it to not fucking gulp down our ship?!" Usopp yelled. Luffy fell overboard, but caught one of the whale's teeth, before he touched the water. He launched himself shouting on the top of the giant animal.

Meanwhile, the crew looked around to see a small island with a house on ?" As they went nearby, a huge squid rose up from the water, but before they could react, the squid was shot down.

"Hey it's a flower!"

"A flower?" On the island was an old man, with weird hair, which sat on a chair to read the newspaper.

"Oi say something!" Usopp got ready a cannon.

"If y-you want a fight, you w-will get it, we have a c-cannon on our side!"

" You might want to put that down, someone can end up dead."

" And who would be that?"

"You."

"WHAT?!" The cook exclaimed outraged.

" Hey. Who are you?" Zoro asked.

"It's a common thing to introduce yourself first and then to demand other people's names." He said.

" Oh yeah, the marimo doesn't really have the words 'polite' and 'respect' in his damn vocabulary." Sakura whacked him over his green head. He glared at her.

"My name is Crocus, I'm 71, Gemini and blood type AB."

"Can I kill him?" Sanji twitched.

"But if you want an exit, there is one." He pointed to a huge door.

"So we really were swallowed by a whale. But why to build a house inside it?" Suddenly, the whale began to squirm and bash it's head against the Red Line.

"Calm down, Laboon. If you kill yourself it will not break the Red Line" The whale stopped, seeming to understand what the old man was telling him, but not before to see Luffy and two other guys flying through the big door.

"Sooo our damned captain is back again. Along with two weirdos." Sakura said, while working and finishing the last touches to the figures be and after finishing coating the ship.

"With that hair, you shouldn't be the one talking, sweetheart" Usopp muttered, only a heavy wrench to make contact with his face .

"Say that again, I dare you you stupid Pinnochio!?" Sakura yelled sharp-teethed. She summoned big water waves to catch them and lay them on the dock.

"Hey. Sugoi! You finished the goat!" Luffy exclaimed and Sakura rubbed her temples. The two weirdos dudes woke up from the damned impact. One of them was a girl, a year younger or the same age as Nami, her hair was an electric shade of blue enough to pass as Suigetsu's sister, tied up in a high ponytail, she wore a tank-top and shorts and boots. The other was a ginger dude, with a gold weird crown on his head, eyelashes, the number 9 painted on both his cheeks and weird clothes.

"Oi! You!" Everyone turned their attention to the old man. "I will protect this whale with my own life!"

"Don't be so sure, we are in this whale so there's no chance in stopping us!" The girl, Miss Wednesday yelled and both of them pulled out big bazookas and shot Crocus. Sakura watched the entire scene with an amused smirk. The Oldsmobile was fine as the sprinkles in the grass, she could feel it. They were ready to shot a sensitive spot of the whale.

Mr 9 and Ms Wednesday felt a pair of cold hands on their necks. They froze and the sweat on their foreheads turned in ice.

"I would put the weapons down, if I would have been in your place." The cold feminine voice spoke. They turned to see a teenager girl, long straight pink hair and bloody red eyes with black patterns glowing threaten at them. She would have been very beautiful in Mr 9's eyes, if it wasn't for that insane gleam and the crazy grin, which promised a bloodshed. Their minds clicked. 'Demon Eyes' Uchiha D. Sakura, bounty of 115.000.000 belis, Supernova, and her captain 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy, 80.000.000 beli bounty. They paled and their faces froze, literally, and their world went black .

"Playing the insane card, nice." Zoro praised the younger girl and ruffled her locks, who beamed childish.

The Straw Hats tied them and made their way towards the big door, which lead outside. They threw the two hostages in the water soon as they left Laboon's stomach. They stopped on an island.

"I don't know. It was wise to let them get away?" The old doctor of the Roger Pirates asked, after giving Laboon some sedatives.

"I don't guess so, but cousin Chan doesn't like it when I'm killing." Sakura outed cutely, and Mi sighed. How could a mass murderer act so innocent, was beyond her.

" But why they want to kill it?"

" Laboon is from a very large species of whales. If they would kill him, his meat shall last for at least two years. They are agents from Baroque Works, a criminal organization lead by the mysterious Mr 0." Sakura was suddenly filled with home-sickness. It reminded her of the Akatsuki and Pein or Nagato, the anonymous leader, known by very few.

Nami sent flying both Sanji and Luffy after they broke the log pose which was dropped by those guys. She sighed and sunk in the water, to make sure her captain was okay. Sanji could swim, but Luffy was a hammer in the water, and Sakura's Devil Fruit was a rare case.

Her shining light blue hair was contrasted with the bloody red top she was wearing and her thigh-lenght pink hair. She propulsated with her tail underwater, ignoring the stinging pain in her eyes because of the saline water.

Ms Wednesday was helped up by Sanji, and Mr 9 fummed behind them. Sakura swum towards Luffy.

"You're okay, otouto?"

" Yes I am, thank you, Saks."

The frontier agents begged on their knees to let them sail with the pirates, and leading them to Whiskey Peak, in exchange of the Log Pose, which was unfortunately broken, but got another from Crocus.

When both captain and first mate of the Straw Hats heard the story between Laboon and the crew from the West Blue, Sakura drawed the outlines of their jolly Roger and let Luffy color them.

They but down the big paintbrushes and Luffy looked at him.

"Now if you bash your head against the Red Line again, you will smear the paint. This will be the symbol of our returning. We promise we'll be back again."

Sakura nodded.

"I never get back from my words, that's my ninja way." They said their farewells, but not before getting a newspaper from Crocus. Sakura's eyes widdened.

"Look! Our bounties went up!" Sakura began to read.

" Uchiha D. Sakura, the first mate of Monkey D. Luffy, alias Demon Eyes, showed tads of her power when she and thecaptain escaped the execution , ironically enough grinning in Loguetown, taking down marines after marines along with the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and the cook of the crew, and destroying several fleets of the Commodore Nelson Royale, displaying demonic powers, with or without a Devil Fruit. This makes her become a Supernova, memeber of the Worst Generation. WHAT THE ACTUALLY FUCK?!"

"Sakura, you're damn lucky that Apis is not here anymore. Calm down."

" How can I get a bounty rise? It's not like I have fought an Admiral or something similar ."

" I say it's pretty cool, don't get upset on it. Now come on, we have the One Piece to find!" Luffy yelled and all of them, plus the agents set sailed.

Ooooooooooooooo

Watcha think about it? I have raised their bounties a tad, since they fought pretty much marines and Smokey being one of them. I hope they are not too OOC. I recently read a few Death Note ff and I was thinking to rethink the plot the sum and the title of the Quick Escape story. I like time travelling and dimension traveling so yeah.

Well I have a massive headache so I guess I have to cut it here. Ja ne!


	33. Nefertari Vivi: The Spy Princess

Hey! Here's the new chapter, now before you are going to drop an anvil in my head, I wanted to say that I didn't had time to read the manga to can update. Now, before getting to all that jazz, I wanted to say that I watched the sub anime, not dub, so a few names will be in japanese. Also, you can't say that I haven't updated in months, because I let uou know that I'm alive by updating other stories. Sooo don't come and bite my head off.

Wanna know Sir Crocodile's theme song? INTERIOR CROCODILE ALLIAGATOR, I DRIVE A CHEVROLET MOVIE THEATER!

Foolish, I know, but it's cool :D Anyways, I don't own anything, so R and R.

* * *

It was snowing. The little ship was heading towards Whiskey Peak.

"Done!" Luffy grinnned as he added the last touches. "The man who fell from the sky, -Mr. Snowman!" It was big, with the typically round belly, some sticks as arms and nose, a huge barrel on it's head, and a red cape.

"Haha, such childish snow games..Behold! My masterpiece in snow art, the Snow Queen!" Usopp exclaimed loudly and proudly. He showed off the statue of a woman, sitting in an elegant posture on a throne, in a thinking position.

"Holy cow! That's amazing!" He yelled, but punched down the statue.

"The hell was that for?!" He also destroyed Luffy's snowman.

"Jeez, how can these two be so lively, when is so cold out ?" Nami asked, clutching tighter on her coat.

Sakura sat on the figurine, playing with a strand of her long pink hair. She groaned as another streak transformed in a pink cherry blossom. Her pair began to get more pink, covering the black strands, inherited from her father. She began to look more and more like her mother, each day passing, and it was frightening. Her hair was trasnforming into cherry blossoms and petals, whivh was NOT normal, for any girl of her age.

'Inner, what the fuck is happening with my hair?' No respone 'Inner? INNER!?' But her alter ego was quiet. Too quiet. No rude remarks, no sarcastic answers, nothing, nada. Her eyebrows furrowed. She threw the flower to float on the sea, and walked in the kitchen, where she heard her cousin at miss Wednesday and Mr. 9.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT HERE AS OUR GUESTS SO GO OUTSIDE AND HELP SHOVEL THE SNOW OR SOMETHING!"

"What's the yelling about, Mi?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Nothing. Just a minute ago was warm then..."

"The Grand Line has a fucked up climate, you can't expect less from the 'Pirate's Graveyard'.." She rolled her green orbs, and munched on some pocky.

"It seems that you're understimating yje Grand Line quite a bit." Came the bluenette's rude remark. "And you've left your rudder alone quite for a while, are you sure that's alright?"

"Awhile? But I just checked up the direc- FUCK!?" She swore, which was a rarity for her. "Saks, get your ass right there on the main deck!" She yelled and the two girls rushed out.

"What is it, my beloved ladies?"

Nami checked the log pose once again, before barking orders.

"Turn the ship around 180 degrees, quickly! The ship turned itself around and it's heading directly away from our destination. I took my eyes off the log pose for a second, and the ship changed it's course."

"Looks like you'be been played by the waves." Mr 9 snickered.

"Are you really a navigator?" The princess in disguise smirked, and Nami fummed. "Grand Line is the kind of ocean where the winds, the clouds, the waves can't be trusted. The only thing you can trust when you are out on the ocean is the direction your Log Pose is pointing at. Do you understand?" Nami kiccked the two frontier agents.

"STOP ACTING SO HIGH AND MIGHTY AND START HELPING OUT!" She barked the orders and everyone got on their posts to work, as the waves got higher and higher. Sakura was replacing Zoro's strenght, since the marimo was sleepimg somewhere and couldn't be woken up, plus she was calming down the sea using her Devil Fruit.

After rough hours, the ship was sailing peacefully. Zoro stretched and got up.

"What a nice nap, eh-?" He watched his crew members collapsed on the main deck. "I know the weather is all and nice, but aren't you a bit lazy?"

"You son of a bitch.." Sanji groaned tiredly. Zoro's eyes landed on the Baroque Works members.

"And why are these two on our ship?"

"You've just noticed?!" Mr 9 exclaimed.

"We're heading towards their town, right now." Luffy said.

"Why? It's not like we have to give em a ride there."

"I know." That was the reply. The swordsman spotted the pinkette first mate sleeping, against the railing. He picked up a blanket from the deck and put it around her shoulders. He stared at her for a few moments, until Nami smacked him over the back of his head.

"Had you had a nice nap?" Nami asked above him, her eyes shadowed by her orange bangs. Usopp sweatdropped after her little speech.

"Are you sure we will be fine? The sharpshooter asked.

"Of course! Things will work out in a way or another, and as a proof of that, look..!" Nami pointed in the horizon.

"I see a giant cacti!" Luffy exclaimed.

"So this is Whiskey Peak!" Sanji remarked, the unlit cigarette hanging between his teeth.

"Thank god we've arrived alive!" After that, Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday jumped in the water. The ship got closer to the island, where loads of people cheered as they got nearby.

Sakura blinked as she woke up. She got on feet and let the blanket fall from her shoulders. Wait..blanket?

'I guess I fell asleep. Maybe Nami or Sanji' she thought. Sakura wasn't used with Inner's absence, althrough, the good part was that she could think more freely like any normal person should..well, she wasn't normal. She was abnormal, a freak of nature. But better than being plain and boring. She walked down to greet her friends. Usopp, Sanji and Luffy were exclaiming as a crowd was cheering thier arrival.

"Can you tell me what is happening here?"

"Nothing, Saks, we are considered heroes here!" Usopp yelled happily.

"Yeah, yeah, the two idiots left?"

"Kinda." The pirate ship docked, and Sakura landed on the ground, next to her captain, like any other first mate should do. The males of the town's people blushed at her sight.

"Welcome, my name is Igarappoi." The mayor of the island introduced himself. He was a tall man, dressed in a suit, his hair long in large curls. "You may be shocked at this welcome, but this is Whiskey Peak, a town of liquor and music. Hospitality is out middle name. I hope you can attend our banquet, and you may entertain us with tales of your adventures."

"Gladly!" Sanji, Luffy and Usopp made their victory dance.

"The three stooges.." Sakura muttered under her breath with a smile on her face.

At the banquet, Usopp was telling alternate versions of their adventures, with a drunken blush on his face. Nami and Zoro were outdrinking people, the crowd cheered on the pirates, Luffy was eating until he was round as a baloon, and Sanji was surronded by girls, who had also a drunken blush on his face.

Sakura sat in her emo corner, staring at the drink in her hand. She became weak. She formed bonds with her crew mates, and began to care for them.

**'Emotions are a sin. They are making you weak. Your bloodlust is restrained. Your power dulling..' **An unknown voice whishpeared in her head. The voice was cold, unlike Inner's. She tried to shrug it off, but the voice called louder and louder.

**'Kill. Kill. KILL! They are weak, you can KILL them!' **Sakura clutched her head, letting the glass falling on the floor, shattering. She ran out on the shore, and stared at her reflection in the water. Her green eyes flashed red, before returning to the original color.

Mr 8 was also out. The fellow pirates had fallen asleep, the only one missing was their first mate.

"O' how beautifully the cactus rocks are, as they dance beneath the moonlight tonight.

"Mr 8?" The mayor turned his head to see Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday, behind him. He turned around to greet them.

"What happened with the pirates?"

"They've fallen asleep..though there is one missing.."

Miss Monday joined them also, with a strong hangover after having a drinking contest with the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Is there really even a need for this welcoming party? I mean they're only a bunch of weak-looking brats..! We should've just crashed them at the harbour. The town is already short on food enough. And it's not like we can count on getting that whale meat EITHER." The bulky woman dressed in a nun's outfit said.

"Don't you talk that way about us!"

"That's right! We tried our best, you know!" They yelled.

"Now now, just calm down and have a look at this. I've done my homeworks about this crew" They turned towards him. He showed them two wanted posters.

"110.000.000 and 90.000.000 million bounty?! One is a SUPERNOVA?!" They yelled together, with jaws dropped.

"To judge a pirate crew's strenght after their appearence is quite foolish, Miss Monday."/*

"My-My apologies. But in our defence, they are already out of cold. It would be a good report to boss."

"Now go and confiscate any money or treasures on their ship and tie them all. If we kill them all, we will lose 30 % from their bounty, and the World Gouvernment would rather do public executions on the criminals, after all."

"Sorry for interupting, but..would you mind letting those guys sleep a bit longer? They had a long journey." They look up, to see the siluete of the pink-haired supernova. The only thing visible were her eyes, which were glowing red, strands of blood pouring from her left eye. Her katanas were unsheated, and had a creepy, sadistic grin on her face, baring her sharp cannines. Besides her was Zoro, with his swords unsheated.

"So that's how it was, a den for the bounty hunters. And you take advantage of the overconfident rookie pirates. Sakura?"

"One hundred people. Chakra level? Bellow D rank. Easy fry."

"You'll be a fine opponent for us, Barogue Works!"

"HOW DO THEY KNOW THE NAME OF OUR ORGANISATION!?" Mr 9 yelled, the otheres freaked out.

"They are dangerous. They have to be eliminated." Mr 8 said.

"The cactus rocks, they are tombstones. You think that you can defeat us. Fine." They gor ready to attack, but Zoro and Sakura disappeared.

"They-" Zoro began to attack, and Sakura slashed- no murdered- everything in her way.

"KILL! I. NEED. TO. KILL! Nittoryu: The Devil's Dance!" The men beagn to fall lifeless on the ground, with eyes and mouth wide. They sat back at back, Sakura's Sharingan activated, looking for chakra patterns. She swung her left sword, only to stop a few inches from a little boy's neck. His eyes widdened. Sakura's eyes were shadowed by her bangs. She sheated her swords.

"Secret Art: -" She wishpeared dangerously. "BEAR HUGS NO JUSTSU!" She yelled and grabbed the boy in a hug, letting him turn purple.

"Aiiiir!" They Baroque Works members plus Zoro, sweatdropped at her mood swings.

"A ninja's biggest weakness...little children (A/N: Lol that sounded so wrong on so many levels. But remember Rika and Apis. They were considered like little sisters to Sakura :P ). Miss Catherine's eye twitched and and unsheated her katana and was ready to strike, but Sakura's ear perched up and blocked the attack with her hand. Blood drippled on the blade from her hand. She gasped as a ball of lighting went through her stomach.

"Nitoryu: Takanami!" Zoro yelled as he striked several enemies. Miss Monady grabbed a ladder out of nowhere, and beagn to swung it, almost hitting Zoro in the head.

His eyes widdened, as she held him on the floor with a hand on his neck, and a fist ready to pummel his face.

"SUPER HUMAN- FLOUR GRINDER!" Before she could punch, he caught her face. Miss Monday's eyes widened as her vision blacked out.

"Shall we continue, Baroque Works? Stop fooling around Sakura.." The pinkette was all bloody, with her enemy's blood, of course. Her eyes held a crazy gleam, which wasn't fake. Only pure insane.

"The bounty poster must be a mistake." Mr 8 remarked.

"It seems that Roronoa is the true captain."

"It can't be that grinning idiot worth 90 million bounty. Either the Pirate Hunter, or Demon Eyes. They are the true dangers, so let us act accordingly."

"Oi, princess. Luffy IS our captain, and I will not let you bad-spoke him, got it?! I will protect him with my life!" Sakura yelled and charged, her fists glowing blue. "SHANNAROOOO!" And so she formed the signature crater in the ground.

"So disgraceful. To be beaten by the supposed weak brats." Zoro grinned. Mr 8 took out his saxophone.

"Carue, give me a hand!" The blue haired princess called out, and the spot billed duck came in her aid.

"QUACK!" Miss Wednesday mounted Carue.

"Alright, show them your famous speed that can outrun a leopard, Carue!" The duck sat down. "WHO THE HELL DID TOLD YOU TO SIT DOWN?!" Sakura's eyes turned green again like the time when she hugged that lil boy.

"It's so kawaii!"

"Sakura, it's not the time to hug that damn duck!"

"DAMNED DUCK!?" The bluette yelled.

Mr 9 beagn to attack Zoro, but smacked him with the swords right away. He was taking care of the princess in disguise, but was interrupted by Igarappoi's Igarappa. Sakura was fighting with Vivi, but after a few moments, they were on the ground, lying defeated.

"We-"

"Are done." The two swordsmen said, and Zoro sheated his swords. They sat on a building, she looked down.

"What's the matter?"

"I- I've lost my control there. It was some time when I went on a killing spree like that. Long time ago..It's not normal for me."

"Don't have to worry. It can happen to everyone. Don't let it to bug you."

"But I could have hurt someone. I mean, a non- Baroque Works agent, a civillian. Or what if Luffy or Nami or anyone got in my killing zone? I couldn't forgave myself." Zoro gave her an one-armed bro-type of hug.

"If that would happen, then I or Luffy would have stopped you. Sake?" He showed a bottle.

She nodded and grinned. Zoro grunted, smirking. Sakura made two ice cups for him to pur and drank it together.

"You've lost to just two petty pirates?" Miss Valentine smirked at the frontier agent's pitiful state. Igaram got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. Mr 5 stood next to her.

"Stop joking around. You do seriously think that we are your back-ups?"

"Do you really believe that we'd be ordrered to come here from the other part of the Grand Line just to help you fight a pesky swordsman and a psycho bitch? Kyahahaha!" The blonde laughed.

"What?! Then why do you have come here for?"

"The boss's direct words were 'my secret has been found out.' Of course, we have no idea what's that all about."

"It seems that a ceratain agent of a certain kingdom has infiltred in the Baroque Works.:

"Oi, I wear a crown, but that doesn't means I'm a king!" Mr 9 exclaimed.

"We know it's not you." Miss Valentine afirmed. Sakura and Zoro watched the show, Luffy sat passed out on the ground maybe from eating too much. He didn't look like he fought.

"The spy we are searching for is-" Mr 5 begun, but was interrupted by Igarappoi's Igarappa.

"Mr 8?!" The crowned dude yelled.

"Igarappoi!" Vivi yelled.

"Igarappoi?" Her partner asked in wonder.

"Please run away!" He yelled.

"It's futile." Miss Valentine smirked and got in her way.

"The spy of the Alabasta Kingdom in no one than the princess herself, Nefertari Vivi!" All began to fight, Mr. 9 and Vivi vs Miss Valentine, the bluette got on Carue and got ready her peacock feather slashers. The two officers went after the princess.

"Please, take care of her and make sure she gets to Alabasta safely. You will be greatly rewarded." Igarappoi requested.

"Of course! For 1 million beri!" Sakura smacked Nami with her sheated katana.

"Nami, we can't. The Alabasta Kingdom has very much problems because of the Baroque Works and Mr 0. Luffy?" The captain nodded happily.

"Yep. Go, Saks!" She disappeared in a smoke and cherry blossom petals.

Vivi was riding on Carue, with Miss Valentine and Mr 5 on her tail. Miss Monday was blocking her path, but a pink blur held back her bulky fists.

"Hello, princess." Sakura smirked as she launched a round-house kick, and Miss Monady was sent in a wall.

"Why are you..helping me?" Vivi glared at her.

"My captain, 'that grinning idiot' said it was okay to help you out. Igarappoi said to help you. Plus, the others should be on their way." Zoro came out of nowhere, with all three swords uncheated.

"Mr. Bushido!"

Sakura snickered and Zoro's eye twitched. The captain and the green haired swordsman began to argue after a long fight with the Barogue Works agents.

"ZORO! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, FIGHT ME!"

"WHAT!?" Both Sakura and Zoro yelled.

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOTIC THINGS ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT?!"

"SHUT UP! UN UNGRATEFUL BASTARD LIKE YOU NEEDS TO GET HIS ASS KICKED!"

"Ungrateful?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

"Wow, that was unexpected." Sakura sat on a building, with her legs crossed, eating pocky. "Want some?" She held the box out for Miss Valentine, who stared at it and took a strawberry pocky.

"Okay, I guess."

"HOW YOU DARE TO CUT UP ALL THESE TOWNSPEOPLE AFTER THEY GAVE US SUCH YUMMY FOOD!"

"Oi that's Sakura's fauly too, you know?!"

"They are Baroque Works agents, Luffy. We had to. The hospitality and the party was just a facade. But if you want to fight Zoro, do it. I'm bored." She snatched another sweet stick.

They got in a fighting stance.

* * *

Done! Over 3000 words, it's quite enough for an apology chapter. Sorry if Zoro was too OOC, but I don't care. I have some business to take care of, so yeah, but read, review and stay tuned for the next chapter. I hope you like it, ask if you have any questions, and Ja ne until next time!


	34. Whiskey Peak arc end

Hello guys! Here is the new chapter, I'm sorry for the lack of update, but I guess I told you everything in earlier chapter and stories the reasons of not updating. My longest chapter had 5,830 words, but I don't think I will do it today..well tonight. But that doesn't mean I won't try, what can hurt a bit more writing? Well, you know, except damaging the eyes, the brain and the mental sanity O.O

Just to know, I drank some alcohol so if you see some weird scenes, you will know why :))))) Okay okay, enjoy the story, nvm.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE, THEY BELONG TO EIICHIRO ODA AND MAZASHI KISHIMOTO, I ONLY OWN THE OCs AND THE FUCKING AMAZING PLOT.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sakura watched from the top of a building the scene before her. Zoro slammed his food onto Luffy, making him go flying and crashing into a building. Her eye twitched. She felt the Curse Mark burning her skin, and fell on her knees, clutching her head. Her blood began to boil through her veins.

'What's happening to me?!' She gripped her hair. Vivi took a glance at the pink haired teen, which was struggling to grip her katana in her hands.

**'Kill. Kill. KILL NOW! I WANT BLOOD! I SMELL BLOOD I WANT IT RIGHT NOW!' **The voice began to scream harder and louder in her head.

'Now I've lost it.' Sakura sent some healing chakra to her wounds and walked forwards the battlefield. Miss Valentine began to babble about her Kilo Kilo no Mi powers that she could change her weight between 1kg to 10000 kg. Pfft..who cares. Luffy dropped Mr 5 on the ground, as he returned to his normal slim size after the good flight he head taken from Zoro.

"Luffy, you don't understand! They were all bounty hunters, they were our enemies!"

"LIAR! The enemy wouldn't want to feed us! GOMU GOMU NO-''

"ONI-" They got ready their special attacks.

"Aren't they nakama's?" Sakura heard Vivi wishpearing. Another image flashed through her mind. A pink haired girl caught the fists of two young gennins. One of them had blonde hair, blue eyes and whiskers-like scars, and the other had onyx colored hair and eyes, hair spiked in a duck-butt fashion. Besides them was a tall man with gavity-defying silver spiky hair, jonin attire, his face covered by a mask and his left eye by his hitai-ate. The infamous Copy-Cat Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura shook her head and leaped forward, between Zoro and Luffy.

"BAZOOKA/GIRI!" Their eyes widdened as Sakura held Luffy's fists with one hand, and all his three blades with the other. The first hand began to bruise and redden, maybe form a gash which may bleed, and the other hand deep cuts, and the blood began to flow across her arm.

She looked at them, but instead of being greet with a pair of green eyes, or the usual Sharingan, they were different. They were gray, with purple rings around the stone black pupil, which was slitted. They had a reddish tints in some places.

"Stop these childish games. Luffy, you are our captain, YOU are leading us to the Grand Line, so begin to act like one. A fight like could be the end of the crew, so you couldn't reach your dream. Zoro, you want to be the strongest swordsman. SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU BECAUSE WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS THAN ARGUING!" She yelled in their faces and her eyes returned to normal. They began to sweat bullets.

"Y-Yes m'am!" Miss Valentine and Mr 5 leaped onto them, , but soon they were thrown away like a bunch of rag dolls, and they passed out.

"God, you're annoying." Luffy fixed his hat. Nam came from behind. Vivi looked at them.

"Just how strong are these people to take down two agents so easly?"

"Geez, calm down! Hey, I want to make a contract with you!" Nami told Vivi, grinning. Sakura face-palmed herself.

"Contract?"

"Yep! For 1 million beli, me and my crew will help you get safely to your country!"

"I refuse. Though I'm grateful that you saved me now."

"Why? You're princess, right?"

"Have you heard about Alabasta?" Sakura knew exactly what was going to happen.

"No I suppose." Came Nami's reply.

"Our country was peaceful long time ago, that until it was dragged in the middle of a civil war by revolutionary activities, lead by Baroque Works. Their main objective is to take down Alabasta. Igarappoi has been watching over me since I was a kid and helped me infiltrate in the organization to get information for my country. But if I don't get back to Alabasta to tell everyone about it, then everything will go accordingly to their plan."

"So thats why you refused my offer, a country in the middle of a civil war can't have any money to spare." Vivi offered to give her half the sum, but Sakura raised her hand.

"I don't care of these fuckers are ruled by some sicko called Mr. 0 or not, I will help you take down with my crew. And I also don't care if he is a Shichibukai, I fought with Hawkeyes before Luffy got Sanji in our crew and we came to a draw in swordsmanship skills. I don't say it will be enough to take the aliigator down but neither I'm sayin' that I will not try. Watcha say, guys?" They agreed, except Nami, who began to walk away.

"Oi, where are you going?" Shortly after she saw the otter and the bird from Baroque Works drawing an exact picture of her face, she returned.

"I guess I can't go since they saw my face."

'I'm surronded by idiots.' She thought as Igarappoi came towards them dressed as Vivi. His plan was to dress like Vivi and let the Baroque Workd chase him down while Vivi would travel with them safely to Alabasta. He also gave them an Eternal Log Pose, which pointed only to Alabasta because of it's magnetical field.

"My eyes feel violated." Sakura sweatdropped.

All of them ran the opposite direction of the shore as the chikawa guy's ship was blown up. They got to their ship, Sanji and Usopp still angry from being disturbed with their sleep and the fact they had to leave the island as fast as they could. Nami explained them all what happened.

"You can come out whoever you are." Sakura called to basically no one, as they looked around only to find a mysterious woman with blue eyes, cowboy hat, a top which seems a corset, shoulder-lenght black hair, black boots and shorts.

"Very good, you seem to have sharp senses, Uchiha D. Sakura. I began to get bored because no one of you could sense me." She chuckled bored. "And also I'm surprised -not- that Miss Wednesday is actually princess Nefertari Vivi from Alabasta. It's pretty funny to see how a little princess can think that she can take down a whole organization by herself." Vivi clenched her fists, as well Luffy. Usopp and Sanji jumped to kick her off from the railing on the upper deck of Going Merry, but they were taken down. They eyes widdened.

"A Devil Fruit.!" Nami exclaimed. Sakura watched closely her movements.

"Miss All-Sunday, vice-president of Baroque Works and partner of Mr. 0, aka. 'Sir' Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. Am I right, miss Nico Robin, or should I say, 'Devil Child'?" Her eyes widdened slightly. She closed her eyesand snapped her fingers to get Luffy's hat.

"O-Oi GIMME ME BACK MY HAT!" Luffy yelled outraged. "YOU JUST HAD TO PISS HER OFF, DIDN'T YA!" His face turned to Sakura.

"The fastest route is Little Garden. It's an abandoned island near Alabasta." She gave them back Luffy's hat and an Eternal Log Pose, which Luffy crushed with his bare hand.

"I don't trust anything she says. We will get there on our own. She blew up chikawa guy so I don't like her!" The older woman only chuckled and disappeared on a giant turtle which had a seat on it. Her black eyebrows furrowed.

'How did she knew all of this? She barely entered the Grand Line..'

"Sakura, how could you get so much information?" Nami asked her little cousin. She fell silent for a moment.

"I just can. It's a tehnique I developed after we entered the Grand Line. I will go rest a bit, I don't feel too well." Sakura entered in hers and Nami's room, and let herself fall on a bed. She took the photo frame on her bedside table and clutched it to her chest, falling in a dreamless sleep, a single crystal tear rolling off her cheek.

* * *

Done! Next we have Little Garden and so on, which I hope you will enjoy. R and R! ^^


	35. Blooming arc Intro!

Hello! I have an announcement to make here..there will be no Little Garden arc, only the very beginning. I analyzed the ideas in my head and the drafts in my notebooks and papers, and I decided there should be a special AU arc, which coincide with Little Garden. Because Sakura has mainly my attention, and because she's been through changes and can't participate at the main actions, we will focus on her mind. I decided to call it the Blooming arc, you will see later why. Once the supposed Little Garden is done, we will have the Drum Island where she will be fully healthy, not in need of constant resting.

Also, we have the results of the pool, as I promised each five chapters. After chapter 40, I will proofread every single chapter and correct grammar mistakes, incoherent phrases, and useless scenes with bad exprimation. The results are:

Ace/Saku: 11 votes

Zoro/Saku: 10 votes

Luffy/Saku: 9 votes

Law/Saku: 7 votes

Marco/Saku: 3 votes

Kid/Saku: 1 vote

Sanji/Saku: 1 vote

All of that being said, enjoy the new chapter, R and R, and I don't own anything. Except for my OCs and plot.

OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

After Nami explained everything to Sanji and Usopp, excluding the part about Sakura's rampage, the boys sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm glad I slept through all of that, but now that the sleeping prince is awake, I can protect you two now!"

"Yeah, I will back-up you even more! I bet they are already asking if Luffy's 30.000.000 beli bounty is actually mine!" Usopp exclaimed, but Luffy only sat on the railing, looking at the sea.

"Hey! Do you think it will snow more?"

"Well, it's not like it never snows or anything, but that part of the Grand Line is up to the very first island is special. The seven magnetical fields makes the weather unpredictable." Vivi explained.

"So you can't let your guard down for a minute. Geez, this sea is very hard to navigate on." Nami sighed, and the princess sweat dropped as the crew completly changed the subject by bringing up drinks, even her duck, Carue. Sakura stood in a corner, blocking every sounds with her hands. They voices began to grew louder and louder until it was unbearable, and she let out a scream. The crew rushed to her shaking form, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" She whimpered.

"Sakura-swan, what's wrong!?" Sanji cried out. Zoro pushed him aside, and brought her in his strong arms.

"It must be too real to be a nightmare." Nami leaned forward to put a hand on her forehead, but instead of being hot as she had a fever, she was cold like ice. "She's freezing!" The orangette hurried to get a blanket to wrap around her shoulders while the swordsman was keeping her steady from falling, only to turn into solid ice. Everyone's eyes widened.

"That's new. What is happening? We need a doctor to tell us what is happening with Saks!" Usopp freaked out, looking at her in concern.

"Then we will get a new doctor. For Saks. I swear." Luffy ran a hand hand through her locks.

"I saw we should rest. When we arrive in Little Graden, she will stay with someone on the ship. She can't fight in this state." The orange haired navigator stated, and Vivi agreed.

Once the crew arrived on Little Garden, Luffy's eyes lighten up and went to explore along with Vivi, who mounted on Carue. Both Sanji and Zoro made out a contest of hunting meat in the jungle, while Nami and Usopp remained on the ship to make some research on the island since she was sure she read about it somewhere. Sakura remained in her room. She was covered by several blankets in a puffy cocoon, to raise her body temperature, with a hot cloth on her forehead. Her face was twisted in a pained expression, and beads of sweat rolled down her face, only to freeze as soon it went on her cheeks.

The pinkette woke up in what she guessed, her mind. It was very different than she used know it as. It was a huge room, with large metal drawers, which went up at the tall ceiling, every single drawer locked. Everything felt different, yet so familiar. She made her way through the shelves, to a hallway, to arrive in front of a large cage. It has huge metal bars, and at the gate, instead of a keyhole, there was a seal, similar to the ones which keeps the tailed beasts. On the floor was ankle-lenght water, and a pair of large yellow eyes stared in the shadows behind the bars. She walked closer.

"Come closer, little kitten. I won't bite you."

"How the fuck are you in my mind and where is inner?"

"Language, brat. And to answer your question, she will be back. Until then, you have to regain your memories is you want to achieve your full potential and begin the metamorphosis process."

"Meta-what?" Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"Metamorphosis. It's a process that all half-breed mermaids go through. After you will get all your memories back, your bod will be covered by a chrysalis, or a cocoon, to begin the reconstruction."

"What do you mean by reconstruction and what do you say about a half-breed? I'm a mermaid because I ate a zoan Devil Fruit." The monster sighed, feeling a headache forming upon her head.

'This brat is asking too much questions, but I guess she has the right to know everything.'

"Your Devil Fruit is a Logia, not a Zoan. You can transform into a mermaid because you are quarter one. You couldn't before you've eaten the Devil Fruit because it was sealed, like many abilities of yours. And by reconstruction I mean the building of the chakra network, the Kekkei Genkai releases, your senses and maybe will affect your physical appearance. Every young mermaid, reach a state like the puberty for the human teens and preteens. It manifests through mood swings, head voices generated by the natural instincts, and slightly altering the physical appearance. Your hair began to get brighter and transform into your namesake flowers. Your mother's were white camellias." Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she processed the informations.

'So 1. I have a monster in my head which looks like a tailed beast and is responsible for Inner's disappearance, 2. It tells me that I'm a mermaid of sorts, as well my mother, 3. It can give me back my memories, to begin a shit-knows-what process...what a drag..'

"Fine. So you can say that you can give me back my memories?"

"Madara is gonna kill me, but yes, I do. But you have to rip off the seal and free me, otherwise I can't do it here in a cage." The monster sighed. Sakura measured the pros and contras.

"Wait a minute, and how do I know you are not gonna take control over my body and sink Going Merry and kill my friends?"

"You just have to trust me, but believe me I won't. Plus, how fun is to have a host you knew since birth, but she doesn't remember you. I want you as YOU back!" The monster growled. Sakura sighed and walked over the cage.

"I hope I will not regret this decision?" She gripped the seal and ripped it off. The cat demon grinned as the cage disappeared. Sakura's eyes widened to see the Second Tailed Beast, Matatabi or Nibi. The cat domon was entirely made of blue and black flames, a forked tail, and bi-colored eyes, one green as the pinkette's, and one yellow.

"B-But weren't you Yugito Nii's beast? I saw Hidan and Kakuzu extracting it from her."

"What you saw was the chakra essence, as Kyuubi's was in Sora from the Fire Country Temple. They fed you so much lies, that it hurts to look at you. KAI!" Her world went black.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Done! For now. The next chapter may be up today, but this one is the introduction of Blooming arc. The Drum Island and Little Garden arcs are the same with the manga and anime, so you have to watch the anime and manga to know about it. We will read her past and so we will jump off to Alabasta, yay! Nice short-cut, ne? And some aspects will be explained for her since she will miss everything, almost.

Also, everything will be typed on Italic, the ones who have the fanfiction on mobile, some apps have them switched so they will have in bold, I don't know why, but some app users and PC users will have on italics.

Well, wait up as I write the next chapter, so as see this, up, you will know that I'm typing the 36th chapter.

Okay, ja ne and R and R ^^


	36. Blooming arc: Arlong Park

Hello! Sorry if I couldn't update but I was quite busy last week. Still I wrote in a notebook the main plot of the chapters, to have a slight idea how it will be. Madara is OOC, pretty much, but he is a different man in my story. He has a daughter, a wife, his best friend is Akagami bloody Shanks, and yeah, he can't be that evil and bad. Badass? Of course! But not a bad man. Not now, of course. This chapter contains the first three years of life of Sakura, the chapter will be written in italic, she will be smarter and stronger than any little girl. Why? You will see it in the chapter, and if you don't get it why, then I will explain at the end of the chapter.

Enough with the useless talking, and more action. Well, R and R!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooO

_"It's a girl!" Raitsume Uchiha nee Senju said happily, as she held a tiny baby girl in a bundle of blankets._

_"How to name her?"_

_"I say it should be Sakura. Her hair it's almost like yours, Tsume-chan." A gruffy voice replied._

_"Uchiha D. Sakura. What do you say, Madara-kun?" The pink haired medic asked her husband, whose lips turned into a tiny smile-almost smirk._

_"Beautiful. My little princess." He kissed his daughter's forehead lightly. Raitsume looked at her captain._

_"Do you want to be her godfather, Arlong?"_

_"I would be delighted." He let a chuckle when the baby began to giggle as she was put into his hands._

_"Here, here. Uncle Arlong is right here, little sea princess." Her dark green eyes sparkled._

_"She seems to like you." Raitsume smiled._

**_Arlong's Park: Age 1_**

_"Kuroobi-san! Kuroobi-san!" The fishman karatist looked over to see a little girl with pink and black hair, green eyes and a bright smile, the captain's goddaughter. She was very lively, and was a prodigy, since she was able to speak coherently, and was able to run, walk and has given hints of haki. He sighed and kneeled down to her level._

_"What is it?"_

_"Can you teach me those cool awesome moves?! I wanna learn them, cha!" She exclaimed._

_"I can't do that, you're too young. You might hurt yourself."_

_"But if I want to be a pirate like you, I have to be strong!" He chuckled, but his arms crossed._

_"Still no. You have to ask your parents or Arlong for that." She pouted and ran away, right onto Arlong's shoulder._

_"Uncle Arlong! Kuroobi-san doesn't want to teach me." She said with big teary eyes._

_His eye twitched._

_"Fine, but be careful." Arlong placed her on the ground, and patted her head. Sakura beamed and Kuroobi lead her in a forest._

_"If you want to be trained by me, you have to listen to me. No complains, no whines, no cries, and NO yelling. You have to do whatevery I told you to, no questions, and I expect you to finish it. Capsishe?"_

_"Hai Kuroobi-sensei!" She said loudly._

_'Kuroobi-sensei? It doesn't sound bad.'_

_"Good. Now run one lap around the park, how fast you can. I will daily increase the numbers of laps slowly. Ready?" Sakura nodded her small head._

_"Set. Go!" She began to run towards the park, as fast as she could._

**_'You know, for an one year old brat, you're pretty fast, kit.' _**_Matatabi commented as Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. Once arrived at her teacher, he looked at her._

_"Half an hour. Not bad for your age, but it could use improvement. If you want to be strong, you have to train in different points. For Fishman Karate, you must have strong points in strenght, but mainly in agility and speed for a young mermaid like you. No matter how strong the opponent is, if you manage to dodge as much of his attacks, and find an opening to strike, he's good as dead and the battle is yours. Now, do 15 push-ups and then try to climb that tree, without hands." Sakura nodded and began to do what she was instructed. She fell, hit herself in the chin a few times, she cut and fell from the tree, but she continued to do it._

''How come I began to train that young?'' Sakura watched the imaginary bubble. She was watching with Matatabi behind her, her memories at a child.

**'I helped you. I lent you my knowledge and my strenght. My power and my speed became yours. You used it until you formed your own chakra reserves, which I helped enlarge with the help of the Yin seal. Your parents didn't know that I was helping you all along, since the seal was not visibly broken. I was roaming free in your mind. I used it to train you as much as jutsus I could. Knowing them in your mind, it was easier to learn them outside of your mind.'**

''So you are Inner?''

**'Yes, I am the one who you call Inner. I had to reach out of Madara's eagle-like vision to can tell you the truth, and I had to wait until your inner waters calmed down.'**

''Oh..'' It was so weird for her to watch the younger self push her so hard with training. Matatabi had a word in all of this, if it wasn't of her, she would have played with plushie toys and dolls until that very age.

_After a fe_w _hours, she continued with trying to punch down a tree. She kicked and punched hard, banging the poor tree against it's roots._

_"Harder! If you want to kick down that tree, you have to do it harder!" Sakura's arm blackened and with a last strike, it went down. Her arm returned to normal, after it fell down. Arlong came behind a tree._

_"Very good. How's her training?"_

_"She's pushing herself more than I intend her to, and the Armament Haki had played an important role in smacking down that tree. She has the potential to crack down mountains when she will grow up but she attacks blindingly. She needs to control her movements and strength, Fishman karate means discipline." Arlong picked up the little girl which barely reached his knee, and put her on the usual spot on his left shoulder._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that weird trance when you say 'Yammmmmmm'.." She rolled her eyes, Kuroobi sighed. _

_"It's not 'Yammmmm' , it's 'Ommmmmmm'. And it's good to channelize your energy."_

_"Whatever. What use is to channelize your energy if you're weak and you don't have much physical strength? You may find out the weak point, but you couldn't do much damage. To be stronger is cooler." He sighed. His protege or not, she's still a child. A childish child._

_"Sakura, you shouldn't talk like that. Kuroobi knows what he's saying, you should listen to him. He has more experience than you do." He scolded her._

_"Fine. Sorry Kuroobi-sensei, I will never question your teaching methods anymore." She bowed her head slightly, pouting. Arlong ruffled her hair, while Kuroobi shook his head._

_'Nice apologizing-speech, Mata-chan. You sure can fake my voice pretty well. Make sure to teach me that, too. I will use it to fake dad's voice, to scare off a neighbor.' She grinned in front of Matatabi, who curled besides her, outside the cage._

**_'Kit, hold your horses. At night, we will began your next lesson, okay? And, if you're a good girl, I will teach that too.'_**

_'Yay!'_

_"Now, how about we go to find some herbs for your mother for the medical bay?" Sakura nodded happily as she jumped off Arlong's shoulder, to race in the forest. He shook his head and went after her. She picked up some chamomile, mint, lavender, sage and a bright pink hibiscus flower, because it looked pretty and liked how it smelled. Her mother taught her a few about the beautiful plants which were actually useful. _

_Raitsume smiled as she felt two familiar chakra patterns beside her. One was huge, owned by her Fishman captain, and one was smaller, but rough and unchiseled, owned by her little girl. She put down the scalpel and went to pick up her daughter._

_"Hello you two. How was your day, sweetheart?" She smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead._

_"It was nice! I trained with Kuroobi-sensei and picked up some flowers. One was named hobi- hibi- Uh..." She tried to mouth the words correctly, but held out the pink flower, which reminded the older woman of her late friend, Portgas D. Rouge._

_"You mean hibiscus, sweety." She chuckled._

_"Yeah, that! And Kuroobi-sensei said I managed to broke down a tree with Armament Haki. My arm blackened out...what is that?" She pouted._

_"It's a type of Haki, similar to chakra. I will explain you more when you will grow up. Daddy said that he wanted to see you, go search for him til I speak a bit with captain, will you?" She nodded and ran out, but not before putting the flowers on the counter and kissing her mother on the cheek._

_"Armament Haki? Really? What's next, she will have the Conqueror's too? She will not have a normal life at this rate, Arlong. If she keeps advancing with controlling her powers, the Marine will not let her alone."_

_"Tsume, you can't expect her to have a normal life. Her parents are the 'Demon Eyes' Uchiha Madara, the only and last apprentice of the late Pirate King, and the 'Noir Nurse' Senju D. Raitsume, the half-mermaid swordsman of the Fishman Island and late Otohime's royal army. How do you expect her to be normal?" She sighed and slumped in a chair._

_"I don't know Arlong."_

_"It will no wonder though if she will become a Shichibukai when she grows up."_

_"Shichi- no. I will not accept that she will be a Marine's dog, especially when our kind is treated like shit, and Jinbei's an exception."_

_"I know." The gloomy atmosphere was replaced by a bright one as Sakura came later with Madara._

_"Daddy said that he's proud of me because can perform henge, right daddy? You said that!" He chuckled._

_"Yes, I said that." He ruffled her locks._

_'I told you that he was going to say that! Who's grumpy now, Matatabi? You owe me 100 beli!' She grinned inside her mind as she did sort of victory dance. The cat demon growled and handed her some imaginary money._

**_'Hn. Now_**_ **scram.' **She stuck her tongue at her tailed beast._

"But how I am that smart? No brat could be like that, no matter what genius he/she will be in the future."

**"Again, you weren't listening to me. When I said that I aided you in every single aspect of your life, I did it. I forced informations into your brain, which wasn't hard since we share the same body, to have tads of knowledge about everything. I had lived since the creation of the ninja world, and had been in the Senju lineage since the beginning. I know very much and had been sealed in new borns several times. I was forced to wait for them grow slowly, and I had nothing to do but wait until they become of age to be trained to use my chakra. All of them just wanted my power, including your mother. When I was sealed inside you, she expected you to become like her, that's why she was very surprised to see you learning everything so quickly, though they didn't know that I trained you. I wanted to change that. I wanted to befriend my next host which happened to be you, even though you knew me as Inner when your memories were sealed. I wanted a friend. Nothing more.''**

Sakura sat cross-legged in front Matatabi, using her powers to repel the water.

"So you made me learn of you sooner so you could teach me everything you knew out of pure kindness, not obligation? Not out of the fact that I'm the boss of my own body and you're a simple guest which has to listen to me? Wow, I never knew that the Tailed Beasts were treated like this, especially the ones which came down from big clans lineage. I'm sorry Matatabi. Just to be trained to be a tool..." She mused the last part. The cat demon sighed.

**"Don't worry about it, kit, I knew you were different. If I didn't made myself known, you would be like them. I just shared my knowledge with you, trained you and lent you my power, while you let me roam free in your body and mind, with the condition to not take over and set you on a killing rampage. Which other host would do that?"**

"I guess you're right. It's a bit weird to say that my intelligence wasn't my own at first, but I guess I owe you pretty much, Matatabi."

**"Shut it, you began to use your intelligence at the age of 3, because you were used with mine. You managed to use your own without you knowing, because I slowly decreased my contribution until you began to think freely without me interfering, claiming it as mine, while you were using yours. The talent of playing shogi and chess, of forming military and strategical plans were natural for you though, but I was the one to teach you everything I knew from the Shinobi World Wars I saw. And I taught you science, medicine and other subjects up until that bastard pf your father sealed away your memories. Now sleep kit. Years here are hours and days in real world. You need strength to can view more." **She nodded, suddenly feeling tired, and curled in a ball, on Matatabi's soft belly fur. She shook her head and rolled on her back, holding her host still with her huge paw.

oooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

How do you like it? If you didn't know what I mean about Sakura's intelligence and strength, and didn't make out why she is so super-human-ish, here I go. Matatabi forced through her brain, at birth, many informations, she held a lot of training and lesson sessions inside her mind, as Naruto and Sasuke were once in Naruto's mins, in front of Kyuubi's cage. The fact that Matatabi made herself known before she was...I don't know...6 to begin her training in the Academy, 12 to be a genin..or I don't know, 16-17 to be able to train her tailed beast, made Sakura think of Matatabi as her first friend since she first known her, rather than her parents...why? Because since she was born, a little cat demon has been stalking her mind, putting her to rip the seal, and taking baby steps at first to teach her everything. Like...when Raitsume was teaching her how to read..she was writing little stories, since she knew how to do it already from Matatabi, and she could now write what she thought of on the paper, since, being a child, she had a large imagination.

I know that normally, a child her age couldn't do that but screw it. I mostly though of Death Note and Whammy's Orphanage when I'm writing this part of the arc, and the fact that I read a fan fiction where Near was brought as an infant, and at four months he could write and read. Well, he wasn't the center of the action, but here Sakura is because...the arc is called SAKURA'S PAST! Not an -I don't know what- arc, it's about her and the fact that the few memories are about her growing up, but that's another story.

Now, another aspect. OOC-ness. Let it be, it will be short,, don't worry, this is what happened during her childhood, once she leaves everything will be like before, with on modifications concerning the character's personality. Don't make such a fuss about OOC-ness. I plan that the first 6 years to be happy, and then there will be the shits with the massacre of the Uchiha clan. And obviously there will be gory scenes with everyone in their character, maybe save around Sakura. I will not give you more spoilers. Why? Because my mind is changing very fast and an idea I have now, it would change later and just give fake informations so no spoilers.

Well, stay tunned for the other chapters, I will try to make this arc short, but I don't promise anything. Ja ne!


	37. Blooming arc: Call of the Piracy

Here's the second chapter of the Blooming arc, or Sakura's Past. I don't know if it will be slightly longer or not, but I hope you'll like it. I guess this will contain her life with the pirates until the arrival on the continent, but I shouldn't give you spoilers for two reasons.

1\. No one like spoilers

2\. The spoiler and the content may not coincide with the spoiler. I always change my ideas so I don't think you will like it.

Also, I've written an alternative ending for the story. Sakura dies during the war and ends up in Sayu Yagami's body. She becomes her demon servant after she lets her take the control back of her body. Sakura watches the Kira case progress from afar. There might be one of the following pairings: L/Sakura, Light/Sakura, Ryuk/Sakura or Mello/Sakura. The latest might not happen, only with slight hints. I guess a poll will be required for it too. Sakura might be a Sebastian!Sakura. That means she will have a slight personality which belongs to Sebastian.

Tomorrow I have exam at native language so wish me good luck!

Well, I hope you enjoy, guys! ^^

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

OooooooooooooooooooooO

_**Age 2- Friends and Chakra Paper**_

_Raitsume and Sakura made their way towards Cocoyashi Village, to a certain house. Her mother's friend, Belle-mere, has two daughters, Nami and Nojiko. They entered the house and were greeted by a woman with red-purple hair styled in a mohawk hair._

_"Tsume!" They hug eachother._

_"Hello Belle. What have you been up to?"_

_"Taking care of the tangerine orchard and my daughters. What about you?"_

_"Working in the medical bay, filling paperwork and taking care of my daughter." The other woman kneeled down to Sakura's level._

_"Hello, Saku. How have you been doing?"_

_"Very fine, Belle-san. Training." She ruffled her hair._

_"Why don't you go playing in the orchard with Nami and Nojiko?" She nodded happily and ran outside. Her gaze turned to her best friend. "Training? That soon? You've lost your mind, Miss Pirate."_

_"She insisted, and neither I, Madara or the Fishman pirates can't resist those huge green eyes. And I have her with my most trusted trainers."_

_"Oh. And how much until you leave?"_

_"One year I think. Sakura will be safer on the continent. I want to give her a normal childhood, as long as I live."_

_"Well, I will miss you. Now, as a last prank, wanna throw these water baloons at some random people? Just old times." She held some water baloons as they grinned to eachother._

_Sakura ran straight at the two girls. One was tan, with a grayish shade of blue hair and blue eyes, while the other had short orange hair with pale skin and chocolate brown eyes, both wearing summer dresses, only Sakura was wearing a basic ninja attire, consisted of a short sleeved shirt with high collar and the Uchiha clan crest on the back, baggy knee-lenght shorts, blue ninja sandals and a kunai pouch strapped on her left leg._

_"Nojiko-chan! Nami-chan!" They brought the younger girl in a hug._

_"Saki-chan!"_

_"What are you guys doing?"_

_"Playing, you?"_

_"Training. Can I play with you guys? It would be a nice break." The girls grinned and played with a bright red shiny ball. After an hour of soccer and playing, the girls sat under the mikan tree, on the grass._

_"So you really have to go?"_

_Sakura nodded._

_"I heard mom and dad talking. I'm going home. I just have to keep up the facade of clueless little girl until they tell me. After that, I will just have to act surprised."_

_"So one more year. I say we should enjoy it how much we can, until you leave." Nami got up brushing her dress, grinning. They were up to set another match, before a familliar voice called them._

_"Nami! Nojiko! Saki!" Belle-mere called out for her daughters and sort-of-niece. The three little girls stood straight in front of their mothers. Sakura's green eyes scanned Belle-mere and Raitsume's faces, to see theirs filled with worry._

_"Ready?" The red haired woman nodded and her mother did the all too familliar genjutsu signs. White feathers began to fall from the ceiling. Her aunt went in a tiger seal to not fall asleep, and soon all the little girls fainted._

_"I'm sorry, Belle."_

_"It's for the best. I will wake them up after a few hours. It's the best for her to cut as many ties as possible, to not wish to come back."_

_"I know. Even though I can't do it by myself. Madara will set the final stage when she will become a full shinobi." Raitsume's fingers stroked Sakura's locks as she picked her up, sounding asleep._

_"Well, hope that she will not hate you two later. A child deprived by truth is a child with vegeance. Don't tell me I didn't warn you." Raitsume nodded and sprinted towards Arlong's Park. Unknown to her, Sakura's fingers moved unconsciously in a tiger seal. She opened a green eye._

_'Thanks Mata-chan.'_

**_'Don't thank me squirt. I thank you for letting me borrow your body discretly to can dispel the genjutsu.'_**

_Sakura grinned inside her mind. She once again found herself in front of the cage._

_'What are you going to teach me today?'_

**_'War and tactic plans. One arrived in your room, we will play shogi to explain everything to you. Until then, study here this book.' _**_Sakura took the apparent imaginary book and opened it._

_'Flashwar...operations...this book is like holding a gold mine! Thank you Mata-chan!' She ran at her tailed beast friend to hug her giant paw. A light blush dusted across the beast's face,_

_**'Wh-Whatever squirt. Just don't mention it to any tailed beast. They will make fun of me because I'm friends with my host.' **Sakura looked heart-broken._

_'Ar-Are their opinions more important than me?' Matatabi groaned seeing the huge green eyes becoming bigger, sparklier and teary. And on top of that...her lower lip was trembling. She tried to cover her eyes with her paw but she gave in, sighing heavly._

**_'N-No, of course not. You're far more important. Now, don't look at me like that!'_**

_'Okay, fine.' Sakura giggled._

_**Age 3- Meeting the Shichibukais**_

_Sakura's eyes fake widdened as the news came to her ears._

_"Why do we have to leave?" She clung onto Arlong's leg._

_"We have already talked about this, princess. You are going to see your clan. Uncle Izuna, uncle Fugaku, aunt Mikoto, don't you want to do that?'' Madara, kneeled in front of her and put a hand on her forehead, which was pretty big. But only because she was super smart, taught by Matatabi herself._

_"I-I do I guess. I will miss everyone."_

_"We will, too, little sea princess. Remember to listen to Tsume and your father."_

_"I will, Uncle Arlong!"_

_"And to practice Fishman Karate daily. You have to be strong if you want to return here and go to the Grand Line." Sakura nodded eagerly, despite Raitsume giving Kuroobi a look._

_"I will! I'm going to be the Pirate Queen, Shannaro!" She pumped her fist in the air. The Fishman crew, including her mother and father laughed merrily, while Sakura huffed,_

_"What?"_

_"Just be careful, mini-me." They ruffled her pink hair. Saying their farewells, the Uchiha family departed towards the shores, where a pirate ship was waiting for them. The jolly roger was of a realistic grinning skull, with three slashes across it's left eye, and a pair of sabres crossed at the back. A man and a few with his crew mates greeted them. The captain, Sakura assumed, had red hair, black eyes much like her father's with three slashes across his left eye much like the jolly roger, and wore a straw hat with a red ribbon._

_"Old man! Nice seeing you here!"_

_Sakura giggled as she saw Madara's eye twitch._

_"Akagami! I'm not old you baka, I'm only two years older than you!" He growled, but was happy nonthless to see his friend._

_"That's cold, you sounded just like Hawkeye!" His eyes landed on his 'sister-and-law' and 'niece'. "Raitsume, still beautiful as ever." He kissed her hand. "And you are?" _

_"Uchiha Sakura, Uncle Shanks!" Sakura beamed._

_"See? She called me uncle! Come on, little Sakura, I will show you the crew and the ship!"_

_"Yay!" Shanks placed her on his shoulders._

_"Akagami, careful to not drop her!" He called her._

_"Don't worry, I'm not that clumsy!" Shanks yelled back._

_"Not clumsy my ass." Madara muttered under his breath. Raitsume giggled and linked their arms. _

_Sakura watched in fascination the ship. The Training Room which was her favourite, the Medical Bay where her mother was now tending some crew members, the galley, the deck, and the Navigation room. The most important crewmembers were Benn Beckham, which was his first mate, Yasopp, Lucky Roo and Rockstar._

_"You know, me, your father and a friend of ours used to be members of the Pirate King's crew, Gol D. Roger."_

_"Really? Sugoi! Demo, I heard his name was Gold Roger. Why is it spelled like that?" Sakura pouted cutely, still watching from behind his straw hat._

_"True, he is commonly known as Gold Roger, so not many know that he has a D in his name. You have too."_

_"But what does the D mean?"_

_"An old friend, and his first mate Silvers 'Dark King' Raleigh once explained us about the 'Will of D.' It's said that the people with the infamous 'D' in their name has the will power to change the people's hearts. Your name is not just Uchiha Sakura. Is Uchiha D. Sakura. You have inherited the D from Tsume."_

_"Oh. Thank you for telling me, Uncle Shanks!" He ruffled her hair._

_"No problem. Now, Let's Party!" Madara shoot him a look. He had just appeared. "Well not that hard since we have a kid on board." Madara and Shanks sat at the table with his first mate and Lucky Roo, while Sakura ran at Yasopp. Everyone in the crew was basically family to her, since the captain treated everyone as such._

_"Hello Uncle Yasopp."_

_"Hello princess. You know, I have a son, the same age as you. You two might get along, he is a born sharp-shooter."_

_"Really? Could you teach me how to improve my aim?" The blonde haired man looked at her for a second._

_"You can't be taught how to improve your aim, you have to be born with it. However, I could teach you a few things." The two of them walked in the training room, while Madara and Shanks were catching up._

_"So have you found a way to go back?"_

_"Actually yes. If I hadn't stumbled over Raitsume three years ago I may have never found a way. I had luck"_

_"But why wait three full years?" Madara placed down the mug to be refilled._

_"Because the Dimension travel is dangerous for infants, so we had to wait until Sakura had reached at least the toddler stage."_

_"She is a strange toddlers. You don't really see children her age with intelligence and strenght of her. The Armament Haki is clear visible in her chakra signature, as well her Conqueror's. It will be a matter of time before she will learn how to use the three of them."_

_"She is weird in her unique way, but better than being plain and weak. She's child of an Uchiha after all." Madara placed the family's signature smirk before taking another sip. "We are the strongest clan in the whole Shinobi world." A pair of think,slender hands covered his eyes._

_"Really,Mada-kun?" Raitsume appeared in a swirl of camellia flowers, behind him._

_"N-No one, honey." He laughed nervously, while Shanks errupted in a fit of laughter. Raitsume sat next to him and stole Madara's mug of booze._

_"Hey!"_

_"So how have you been doing in these three long years in which I hadn't recieved a call?" He raised an eyebrow._

_"They were pretty busy Shanks, especially after Sakura was born. She wasn't dificile or annoying, the problem is that she is growing up too fast. Four months when she learned to talk coerenthly, another two for her to walk, and a few more weeks to learn to throw shurikens almost perfectly. So we had to spend more time with her than with a normal baby to teach her more things she normally couldn't and shouldn't do. And it takes 24/7 to take care of a normal toddler. Plus missions and trips."_

_"So you basically were busy raising her. But weren't you attacked by the Marine to put her in danger?"_

_"She wasn't in any danger. As the Uchiha she is, every Marine soldier which stood in front of her wouldn't last enough to harm a hair on her head. I wouldn't wonder why my daughter would become a jounin after the first step she took in her ninja path." Raitsume's knuckles turned white._

_"Madara! You know that very well that's not true! She could have died! She isn't invincible so aren't you! Stop overestimating her!"_

_"An Uchiha has too much pride to die easly, girl or not, young or not."_

_"Again with the Uchiha bullshit! You're not a god, Madara, when will you open your eyes! All of you are so big headed that don't care about the surrondings, only caring about themselves!" _

_"THEMSELVES?!" Madara thundered, his Sharingan flashed dangerously. "YES I MAY OVERESTIMATE MYSELF SOMETIMES BUT DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE! I FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOU, MY CLAN AND OUR DAUGHTER AND YET YOU COME WITH THIS BULLSHIT!" He exploded in rage. Tears veiled in her apple green orbs and ran outside._

_"Nice work, mate." Shanks sarcastly remarked. Madara banged his head against the table, leaving a red mark which surely wouldn't disappear until in the morning._

_"I screw it up, haven't I?"_

_Sakura watched from afar the scene._

_'Matatabi, why did they argued for?'_

**_'For your safety, kit. The Uchihas had proven themselves to be a bit big-headed and vain when it came to their power. Your mother told this your father straight-faced plus added a detail which was not entirely true, causing him to explode.'_**

_'But I don't need protection. I have you!'_

**_'But they don't know that I'm helping you, now do you understand?'_**

_'Oh. Well, do you remember when you had taught me about the human psihology and their way of thinking?'_

**_'Yes, I do.'_**

_'Well, I'm going to use my acting skills and dad's state to make him go and see mommy. Let the operation G.M.A.D.F.E begin!'_

**_'G.M.A.D.F.E.?'_**

_'Short for Get Mommy And Daddy Forgive Eachother. Too long?'_

**_'No, it's perfect if you don't have a phobia of long and complicated words.' _**_ The tailed beast sacrastly remarked._

_'Then Operation: Forgiveness be it.' Sakura ran to her father._

_"Daddy?'' _

_"Who the fu-" Madara stopped himself from cursing when he saw his daughter's big green eyes, sparkling and- oh shit, her lower lip trembled. "What is it, princess?"_

_"I-I want to train with Uncle Yasopp but I forgot my pink training katana on the lower deck. I would go to get it but..th-there's a huge spider!" Madara sighed and got up._

_"Fine. Stay here until I get it back for you." As soon he was out of her sight, a grin nearly ripped her face in two._

_"I know that look. What did you do?" Shanks watched her suspiciously._

_"Just putting the Operation: Forgiveness in progress!" She ran after her dad._

_"Don't forget to mask your chakra!" He called after the little girl. "Seriously, since when the toddlers are so smart?"_

_Sakura hid in the shadows, to watch the progress of her plan. As expected, Madara came to the lower deck and spotted the pink katana. But next to her, was his wife._

_"Tsume?"_

_"Yes? What is it?" Her voice was strained, like drowned in tears, and the eyes were red rimmed from crying._

_"I-I'm sorry I have snapped at you like that. I just couldn't believe that you would think I don't care for you, for Sakura, or the crew. Roger was more of a father than my own.''_

_The pink haired woman turned back at him._

_"And I'm sorry too for my outburst. I didn't mean to let it out like that...But you have to admit it you are a bit big-headed." Madara let out a hearty laugh, which brought the smile back on Raitsume's lips._

_"Yeah I know. The thing is, that I want to appear strong in front of her. To be her rock where she can seek safety. How to do that if I'm weak. I want to be the one checking under all the beds and in all the wardrobes for ghosts and monsters, even if she grew up that fast that she doesn't need to do it, do you understand me?" Raitsume placed a soft kiss on his lips._

_"Of course I do." He wrapped his arms around her waist, hidding his face in the crook of her neck._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, you big softie. But how did you know I was here?"_

_"Uh..masculine intuition?" Raitsume didn't look too convinced. "Fine. Sakura sent me here to bring her sword because there was a spider-" He stopped in tracks. The katana was gone, there was no spider, only a fit of giggles._

_"Sakura!"_

_The said pinkette came from behind the door._

_"Yes daddy?" She asked, trying to appear as innocent as possible. She was assaulted by a fit of tickles from both her parents. She laughed._

_"You did that?"_

_Sakura nodded._

_"I knew daddy would forget about my katana if he saw you here." Raitsume placed a kiss on her forehead._

_"She's smart. Very smart. You know, Yashino has a son, her age she could get along with. He's also very intelligent. Just lazy."_

_"Wait there a second Tsume. Boys? No until I'm dead." He stopped for a second. "If I think well, three days after, just to be sure." Sakura crossed her arms._

_"Really? And what if I told you, a boy kissed me on the cheek before we left?" Madara went pale._

_"Akagami! Change the course back to Cocoyashi! I have to kill a son-of-a-bitch who dared to touch my little princess!" He yelled entering the room._

_"That didn't happen, right?" _

_"Nope." Sakura grinned as her mother shook her head, going after her husband._

_'Operation:Forgiveness was a succes, Mata-chan!'_

**_'Well done kit.'_**

_Hours later, the crew plus the Uchiha family was in a meeting in the galley._

_"I have a meeting with the other yonkos, but there is a problem. We can't let anything to happen to our little princess. I'm not talking about Whitebeard, but of Big Mom and mostly Kaido. Sakura may have inherited Madara's strenght, so we can't let anything happen to her."_

_"She could stay with one of us. She will be safe." Lucky Roo sugested._

_"I wish if it would be that easy. I need everyone in case something happens. But I may have an idea." He took out a Den Den Mushi and tailed a number._

_"Hawkeyes, my man! What are you doing?"_

_"What do you owe you this...unexpected call?" The swordsman spoke from the other line._

_"Why would you think I need something- Fine, you won. Can you play the babysitter for a bit?" Sakura fummed. She doesn't need a babysitter, she has Matatabi to fullfill that role. But again, they didn't know that._

_"Why would I?"_

_"Remeber Madara? He has a daughter, and I have a yonko metting, which could be dangerous for her with people like Kaido's subordinates there._

_"And I have a Shichibukai meeting too. Do you think it would be safer?"_

_"Well yes, because there will be Sengoku and the Marine which I doubt they would harm a child or let anyone do it, pirate offspring or not." There was a pause._

_"Fine. Bring her here, but I expect her to behave,"_

_"Of course." Cacha!_

_Shanks sighed._

_"Hawkeye? Really? I don't remember that man being a ray of sunshine."  
_

_"Shanks is right, Tsume, she won't be safer with him than with anyone." Raitsume sighed._

_"Fine. But if I find a single hair touched on her head I swear to Kaguya that I will kill him with his own sword." A black aura emited from her body._

_They sweatdropped._

_The pirate ship docked at an island, where a tall man was waiting for them. His skin was pale, the eyes were yellow like a hawk's, the hair black and a huge sword strapped on his back. His eyes landed on the little girl that landed on the ground after jumping off, along with his rival._

_"Hey Hawkeye!"_

_"Hn. This is the girl?"_

_"Yes she is." He smiled down at her._

_"I'm Uchiha D. Sakura." She bowed._

_"At least she has some manners. She will be on good hands." Minutes later, the ship was off again._

_"Ano, Hawkeye-san, what is the purpose of the castle in the middle of the mountains?"_

_"It's a very protected place, but not only that offers it protection. The place is surronded by monkeys which had learnt to fight in the human ways." He replied monotonly, but Sakura remained behind to admire the place, until a group of monkeys began to attack. Sakura's two-tomoed Sharingan was having a hard time to keep with their attacks, but she still managed to dodge with her pink hilted katana. One of them managed to find an opening. Before they could hit, the monkeys were sent back with a slash of sword._

_Hawkeye has unsheated Yoru, making himself a shield in front of her. The monkeys scrambled away._

_"You have potential as a swordsman, you weren't doing that bad." He sheated it back, and continued their way towards the castle. _

_"Wow." She gushed at the gothic desgined building._

_"You can go explore until we leave. But I expect you to be here in 2 hours." With that she ran in a direction, a trail of dust following her. She continued to wander until she found the library. Huge, tall shelves were filled with several books, but a title caught her attention. 'Weakness and Flaws of the Human Body'. Lucky for her, she managed to reach it since it was close to her. She sat on a velvet armchair and continued to read on the anatomy, and underlined some phrases she found interesting with a pen._

**_'Kit, you may want to go, or Mr. Sword-Ass may leave without you.'_**

_'Fine.' She sighed. Sakura tucked the book under her arm and used her Sharingan to spot the Shichibukai outside. The two of them went on the coffin boat, without talking, only Sakura opening her book to read further._

_Once arrived at the meeting place, every Shichibukai was present in the room. Hawkeye lead her by her hand, to not get lost or be harmed in any way. Sakura scanned the area._

_'Bartholomeo Kuma. He kind of looks like a bear. Boa 'Snake Princess' Hancock,queen of the Amazon Lily. Quite flirty and sassy, isn't she?' The said woman kept complaining about the men in this place. 'Gecko Moriah. He looks like a creep. DonQuixote 'Heavenly Demon' Doflamingo a.k.a. Joker. An underworld broker. 'Sir' Crocodile, leader of the organization Baroque Works. Jinbei...looks like he's a fishman too. He even has the Sun Pirates crew tattoo like Hatchi and Uncle Arlong. And of course, Dracule 'Hawkeyes' Mihawk, the 'Best Swordsman in the World'. What a colorful crew.' _

_Sakura sat down by her temporary 'babysitter', still reading the book._

_"Oi, Hawky, why did you bring a brat here?"_

_"It doesn't concern you, Doflamingo." He only sounded his signature laugh._

_"But she's adorable." Hancock walked over the little girl. "What's your name, sweety?''_

_"Sakura." She only looked up, hiding the annoyance that she was disturbed, when she was reading the best part of the chapter 'Infectious Illnesses'. She looked blankly._

_"And what are you reading there?"_

_"Anatomy. And Pressure points."_

_"Oh, do you wanna be a doctor?" She only nodded. Hancock left the girl in peace, defeated. She was emotionless as that hawk._

_Doflamingo on the other hand, thought that she reminded him of his younger crew member, the one his brother hated. He also wanted to be a doctor._

_The Fleet Admiral came later in the meeting room, ignoring the little girl._

_"We have a problem. There is an island which detains a lot of military power, weapons and soldiers. The whole island is protected by electrical fields, except from underwater. They refused to join forces with the World Gouvernment so we have to sink the island for defying the Marines. Suggestions?" He stretched the map wide on the table._

_"I say we should send a weaker troop as a decoy. After their defeat, they won't expect Admirals attacking them." Hancock commented. Sakura looked from her book to take a glance at the map, before shakingly raising her hand._

_"I-If I may talk, Fleet Admiral-san?" The Marine and Shichibukai alike looked at her, including Hawkeye. Eager to hear what she wants to say, he gave her the permission._

_"Yes you may." She standed up and sat in front of the map and encircled with her pen a mark._

_"I can see an error in Miss Boa-san's plan. I doubt they wouldn't feel suspicious about the whole invaders being to easy to take out, so they will get ready, I'm sure. So our best bet would be infiltrating the city and destroying it inside out." Now they were all listening close. "The first team, will lead the Operation: Cat Burglar, formed by the most stealthiest agents which will have the goal to disable any nucleary power stations scattered around the island. The second team will lead the Operation: Human Drill , formed by anti-electricity Devil Fruit users which will destroy the the walls, in silence. Team three formed by high-tech engineers will lead the Operation: Killer Whale. Their goal is to destroy the underwater part of the nucleary reactor. Powerless and defenseless, all of these will lead to Operation: Flashwar. The normal citizens and Devil Fruit users will be forced to fight with their own powers, losing easly. How ever, disabled or not, the nucleary reactory based on Devil Fruit power might explode beacause of the intensity of the battle, producing a genocide, erasing the island completly from the surface of the water, so there would be about a 30 minutes time escape. But I suggest to use submarines for the Marines because the explosion might produce radiations which can cause mutations, deformations, apparition of illnesses and death. Since the explosion is produced on the surface, underwater can't do any harm." She finished, drawing the last line._

_The map was full of drawings with full explanations, the handwriting was a bit messy but understandable. The Fleet Admiral gaped, while the others managed more or less to hide their reaction._

_Sakura sat back next to Hawkeyes._

_"Why don't you go and explore until the meeting is over?" She nodded and grabbed her big thick book, before leaving._

_"Is she related to you?"_

_"Not by blood but yes." _

_Sakura walked down the corridors, only to bump into someone. A boy, older than her by at least 6 years glared down. His skin was tan, black hair was covered by a white furred hat with black spots, and black bags rimmed his black eyes._

_"Watch where are you going."_

_"You should, jerk." She glared back._

_"Pinky."_

_"Furry!"_

_They continued their throw of insults, until someone stopped them._

_"Don't pick useless fights, Law." A tall man, and by tall I mean, VERY TALL appeared out of nowhere. A hood covered his blonde hair, his face was painted and wore a large purple feather coat._

_"Ah! Cora-san!" He jumped. "She was the one who bumped into me."_

_"Maybe of you weren't an asshole I would have apologized." They continued to glare lighting at eachother._

_"Now now, calm down. You are?"_

_"U-Uchiha D. Sakura, sir." She made a quick bow._

_"A D. you say." A sphere surronded them. Sakura's Sharingan activated instinctly, and she leaned to touch the texture of it. It was cleary it was invisible for the normal eyes._

_"It's very interesting. What is this sphere made of?"_

_"You can see it?" He raised an eyebrow._

_"Only with the Sharingan, sir. With it I can see the chakra and haki pathways, and it's very useful in both combat and medicine. But I still didn't master it myself." She lowered her head._

_"You haven't? And you're born with it? What are you, three?"_

_"In fact I'm three years old, you fluff head!" She yelled. She quickly covered her mouth, not wanting to disturb anyone and call her childish because of picking fights._

_"You can scream how much you want, I'm not sure what is this made of, but this is the product of my Devil Fruit. It's called Nagi Nagi no Mi, or Calm Calm fruit. It blocks every sound. But you know, why did you gave that plan out, if you are from a pirate crew?"_

_"I have read somewhere that the nucleary power obtained through Devil Fruits it's an inhuman process, so interrupting it by destroying the island and it's inhabitants which are made only of sciencists and soldiers might stop the process. I only wanted to help." She lied with ease, lowering her head in shame._

_"You did good, Sakura. Now I guess you should go, Hawkeye must be looking for you." Sakura nodded._

_"H-hai. Bye.."_

_"Corazon. Call me Cora."_

_"Bye Cora-san!" She ran off, to find her sorts of uncle, who was waiting for her outside._

_"Where were you?"_

_"Reading in a quiet corner."_

_"Don't disappear on me like that. Now, why did you gave the Marine all those informations?"_

_"Oh yes!" She made herself pretend that she had forgotten something. "I forgot to tell Fleet Admiral-san that they must escape within 30 seconds, not 30 minutes! I'm so silly!" She giggled. Hawkeyes looked at her._

_"Do you realise that hundreds maybe thousands of Marine lives alike might be wasted?"_

_"I know. But they deserve it, since they are thinking they are better than the pirates." She huffed. The older man only ruffled her hair._

* * *

The second part is done! It was pretty hard to write, I mean it took 4 hours or five :/

Madara is OOC, pretty much I know, but mosly when it involves ships and no-ships and shits he must be on some sides. He will revert on his normal character after the Blooming arc, you will see why.

Sakura is supersmart but again. Since birth she was training with Matatabi, making their connection very strong.

This is set before Rociante's death, and after he found out Law was a D.

Sakura's a pretty little liar, but she kind of needs it. At age 2 she began to discuss and learn from Matatabi the war operations the cat demon had learnt in her houndred of years, from the First Shinobi World War up to present, including her imprisonment in Raitsume's body. She, like Kushina, can resist a beast removal, again like her, the seal was weakened by the birth. The only difference is that Matatabi is more docile yet dangerous, but was okay with being sealed again in an infant, with the exception of befriending or acknowleding her at first.

Well, no flames, just ask what do you want to be explained, don't spat at me for missing letters, but I type fast some my fingers have the tendency to miss a letter or two,

Good night, and ja ne! ^^


	38. Blooming arc: My Anchor of Sanity

Ok, so my exams went pretty good, both math and maternal language, I've got 9.30 on both of them, which would be considered as an -A or +B or I don't know. So I will begin my 9th grade in September, and I have now little to no worries, which means update spree I hope. I will get also a new laptop, which I will not have to share with anyone, so I can do my own stuff in peace. I want to design video games, and maybe begin vlogging and YouTube-ing with gameplay series, along with my lil bro. He would occupy with filming, and I would do the whole, 'edit and make it look badass' thing. Also, once I get to know the programs better, I may make Minecraft animations based on my fanfictions. :D

Well, whatever, just review, two more chapters and the poll results will be out. But don't worry, you still have a lot of time till Marineford arc, since we are only beginning the Alabasta. Anyways, there's an issue concerning the poll. I have recieved reviews concerning voting pairings from guests. There's a bit of a problem. I don't want to be bad or batshits like that but I can't really take every pairing review in consideration because: 1. The same guests can sign under different names and that would mean posting...let's say 100 reviews concerning LuffySaku for example, just choosing one randomly, which would be equal to one vote. The pairing would automatically win because I don't have that much readers let's say, or my story is not popular enough to get more than 100 people to vote and equilibrate the poll. So dear guests, if you want to vote, you have to make an account, I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be fair. And 2...well that would be it.

This, hopefully will be the end of the Blooming arc, Ages 4, 5, 6 and 7, because those are the only important stuff. The rest are not that important, but if you ask of them, like Age 15, or the part when she does whatever, I will write that filler with no probs, like the Halloween Special.

Charlie, Charlie, will you do the disclaimer?

*pencil rolls to NO*

Me: Damn, not even the ghosts like me. I will do it by myself. I don't own any Anime or Manga, including Naruto and One Piece.

* * *

_**Age 4-Test and kinship**_

_The Uchiha family found themselves at the gates of Konoha after saying their farewells to Shanks and his crew. The villagers shot them questioning looks. Sakura gripped her mother and father's hands._

_"This is way more different than I remembered."_

_"Maybe because the jutsu alters the timeline?" Madara only shrugged and they three headed to Hokage's tower, in the middle of Konohagakure. An old man, with tan skin and gray hair, dressed in the Hokage attire sat at the desk, and looked from his paper work to the 2 pirates and a half._

_"Care to tell me your names again?"_

_"Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Raitsume and Uchiha Sakura. We, except Sakura who was born in the New World* are originally from the Continent. The jutsu I have used by the time I have met Hashirama altered the space and time, while sending me there. About Raitsume, she was the victim of a time paradox also, with heritage both ninja and pirate." It was true, Sakura's grandmother was a mermaid. She has left the Fishman Island when she was still a baby, so she hadn't really met her. Only Matatabi told her she had long blonde hair and bright green eyes, and green tail._

_"A time paradox you say. Well, I must tell you that things has changed ever since your mysterious disappearence from the Uchiha Clan scrolls. Hashirama, which became the First Hokage, founded the village along with your brother. Due to some arguements, his brother, Tobirama has severly wounded your brother to death, causing him to lose his life. Your clan was revolted and started the Civil War again. I have managed after I became the 3rd Hokage after Tobirama to give the Uchihas a place in the Konoha's Military Department, but even now I don't think they are too pleased. Well, as long as you don't pose as a threat to the village, welcome back to Konohagakure and deeply sorry for your loss."_

_"Thank you, Hokage-sama." They left for the secluded part of the village that was occupied by the Uchihas. Most of them has welcomed them with open arms, knowing that Madara was a prodigy in his youth as an Uchiha clan member, even as a child. Sakura could only blink at how fake their smiles were. After four years spent under the training and instruction of a hundreds years old demon, she could clearly see what was happening under the porcelain masks of some people. And the fact that they thought she was a naive little girl with no brain and desires for unicorns and rainbows, in one word-understimated, added a plus to her deadly. _

_"Sweety, these are Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, and their eldest son, Itachi. Say hello."_

_"Hello!" She grinned fake, but scowled inside her mind. Hawkeye didn't tell them anything that happened during the Shichibuaki meeting. They only thing he said concerning her was that she was a 'little angel' that behaved nicely, so they still didn't know about her intelligence._

_"Hello, sweety. Why don't you go to park and play?" Auntie Mikoto smiled down at the little girl ran outside towards the park._

_'Everything's so different from Cocoyashi village here. I miss home.'_

**_'I know, kit. But try to enjoy yourself while you can, I have a bad feeling.' _**_The cat demon went silent. The pink haired girl saw a lot of children playing, and a group of girls surronding a boy, a year younger than her. _

_'Uchiha Sasuke.' He had pale skin, spiky black hair and eyes, the usual features characteristical for every Uchiha. Except for her, that's it**. **_

_"Hello, are you Uchiha Sasuke?"_

_"Yeah, what's it to you forehead?" A random girl called out, while the boy only huffed and started to walk away._

_"Eh?"_

_"Look what you did! Your weirdness scared him away!" A purple haired girl yelled, walking in front of her. Apparently, they all ignored the clan crest which was displayed proudly on her back. Sakura looked calm at her._

_"Ami Watanabe. 4 years old, parents owning a large tool and weaponry shop, one of the main sources of weapons for the Konohagakure shinobis. Intelligence? Bellow average, strength, pretty low. And you want to be a ninja?" The purple haired girl fummed, as well her little friends. Her cousin looked from his shoulder the scene._

_"Why you little-! You're just an ugly, Billboard Brow which no one wants. I doubt your parents even wanted to have you!" She shouted back and smirked. Sakura frowned, the bags shadowing her face, the 2 tomoed Sharingan activating unconsciously. She raised a hand to grab her hair. The purple haired girl was put to her knees, while the pinkette held her hair tightly, almost ripping it off her scalp._

_"Ugly you say?" The sharingan bore in her forehead, earning gasps of shock from the children nearby. "You want to be a ninja, but do you realise that the long hair could hold you back? Let me ease it for you." She pulled out a kunai from her pouch strapped on her left leg and cut through the plum silky locks. The girl began to cry._

_"W-Why?"_

_"You should thank me that only the hair was cut off. Not your pretty head. Hn." She put the kunai back. A blonde haired girl snapped out of confusion._

_"Just who do you think you are to do this to Ami-chan?!" She looked at her, bored._

_"Uchiha Sakura. And I was just protecting my foolish little cousin from being raped." She chuckled and grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him away from the mass of fangirls._

_"Eh? Let me go!"_

_"Fine." Sakura freed his arm, but because he was struggling so much, he fell on his butt on the grass._

_"Ouch."_

_"Calm down, don't be a whiny brat, I only wanted to talk to you." Sakura sat besides him._

_"How can you be an Uchiha? I've never seen you around here." He asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Because I wasn't born in Konoha. I was born on the Fishman Island from the New World. My daddy's an Uchiha. I don't look like one because mom has pink hair which I've got from her."_

_"Oh. And how is there?"_

_"I don't remember. We have moved to an archipeleago in East Blue after I was born. But my mom said that is an island deep underwater. The people there have mermaid tails and fins and breathe through bubbles of air."_

_"Really? I don't believe you. Mermaids don't exist. They're just myths."_

_"You don't have to." Sakura grinned._

_"So you really are my cousin? But how did you activated your Sharingan? I can't." He pouted._

_"I just did, I have no idea." She lied easly, not wanting him to know about Matatabi._

_"Well, wanna play something?" Sakura looked at him for a moment, before nodding, grinning. They began their session of tag, when a familiar boy called them._

_"Sakura! Sasuke! It's time to go home."_

_"Ita-nii!" The little boy ran up to his nii-san._

_"Hello, otouto. How was your day?"_

_"Cool! I've met Sakura-nee-chan!"_

_'Sakura-nee-chan? He moves fast..'_

_Itachi took a glance at Sakura and smiled. Sasuke jumped on his back in piggy-ride style, while Sakura just followed closely behind them. Sakura smiled at their closeness. _

_'I wish I was back at Cocoyashi, Mata-chan. I could have played with Nami and Nojiko. I really do miss them and the Fishmen.'_

**_'I don't know about you, but they seem to me just a good meal. Now we should train your doujitsu more. More tehniques. The only way I can show you how to perform them is through viewing what I saw from the other Uchihas. But first you have to develop the three tomoes stage in both of your eyes.'_**

_'But that will take forever!' Sakura whined. By the time she was talking with Matatabi, they have already arrived, and it was time for bed. With a last good night kiss from her mother, she closed the door shut._

**_'Don't be a whiny brat, Sakura. You want to be strong and find the One Piece. Only since the beginning of the Pirate Era, hundreds of crews have began their searching. To survive in the New World, you have to be strong.' _**_Sakura sighed at her companion's lecture and sat on lotus position on the carpet, concentrating her chakra to meet Matatabi inside her mind._

_**"Now that you are here, we can begin training. I will put you through a three-stages training. You will not receive the full-stage Sharingan at first, but it will polish your skills. You will receive it soon, however."**_

_"Fine." Sakura got ready in a fighting stance and found herself in the middle of a forest. Moving her hands in a tiger seal, she activated the sharingan. Thousands of weapons of different forms flew towards her. Pulling out two kunais for each hand from her pouch, she began deflecting them._

_'Damn you, Mata-chan. Are you trying to kill me mentally or what?' She thought as she jumped on the air just in time to avoid a shuriken making contact with her eye._

**_"Faster, Sakura. Who do you want to be?" _**_Sweat dribbled from her forehead. She gasped when a kunai made contact with the soft flesh of her cheek._

_"T-The Pirate Queen!"_

**_"And who do you want to surpass?"_**

_"My father!"_

**_"Then fucking act like it!"_**_ Matatabi roared at her student. Sakura gritted her teeth as more shurikens scraped her skin, before taking action. Feeling a hot burst of chakra flowing through her, she moved in a pink and black blur and the weapons went limp on the ground._

_"Damn you demon cat." She muttered under her breath. Matatabi chuckled and created the second stage._

**_"This will test you your surviving skills. We will see at which stage are you. You just have to collect the purple flag on top the mountain. But also you have to disable all the genjutsus you pass through. You can't avoid them." _**_ Sakura panted and ran towards the certain spot which made an appearance in front of her. However, as closer she got, as much it departed._

_'This must be the first genjutsu Matatabi was talking about. It creates the illusion of something being further than it is. Just like water!' She activated her Sharingan to analyze the structure._

_"Kai!" The image became clearer, and the mountain in front of her had a purple flag on top. She increased the pace, the images on her left and right becoming green blurs. After what it seemed hours of constant running, the environment suddenly became dry. The sky was a cold gray, and the trees were dead. A thick fog surrounded the area. Sakura stopped._

_'This must be another mirage of Matatabi's.' The mountain in front of her was once again further, but this time the 'kai' wasn't working. Sakura walked towards a set of buildings which appeared out of nowhere, forming the typical village, with a few houses, and a church in the middle. A few fields of corn were outside it. Next to the church was a big tree, where from chains hung giant collars, which had spots of dried blood. An image of helpless bears roaring as they were ripped and eaten by huge dogs flashed in her mind. Her running stopped and it was replaced by a calculated pace of walk. There were townspeople, chanting what it seemed a lullaby. She walked towards an old lady._

_"H-Hello obaa-san. Can you please tell me-aahh!" The old lady had no face, it was blank. As well the other townspeople._

_'I swear I heard them singing.' They began to run at her like zombies with torches and pitch forks._

_"Eliminate the human! Eliminate the human" They continued to yell, even though they had no mouth. Sakura ran as fast as she could._

_"Damn you Matatabi" She cursed out loud and her hands went to make handsigns. "Fire Release: Mythical Phoenix Flower!" Several little balls of fire shot from her mouth, the villagers began to cover, but their bodies soon went to ashes. The environment cleared to reveal the base of the mountain._

_Sakura sighed and sent chakra in her feet, and began to run towards the peak of the mountain, climbing and clinging on the rocks. After good hours, she looked up._

_"Is the sun growing or.." She yelped as large boulders began to fall, trying to squish her down. Her little fists glowed blue and she sent multiple punches to crush them down. She jumped up in the air and used the falling boulders to use them as stairs, to try and reach the top. The purple flag was fluttering mocking her in the wind. She held out her arm to grab the fluttering cloth but it slipped from her grasp, flying away._

_"DAMN IT TO HELL!" She cursed out loud as the goal of the whole climbing the mountain flew away. She muttered under her breath and blue chakra strings formed around her fingers. She used them to fly high in the air, additionally using the chakra in her feet to jump from trees to trees._

_She continued to chase down the purple piece of cloth, until she reached a dead end. It fell in a large canyon which appeared out of nowhere, again. Taking a deep breath, she jumped after it. After hours of falling, climbing back and finding the cat demon, she brought the purple flag.  
_

**_"Very well, Sakura. Now I believe is time for the final stage. You have to fight me!"_** _She swung her large flaming tail which Sakura barely avoided._

_'Oh come on, this is my mind, I should rule over it, not Mata-chan!' She cried and tried to find a blind spot of her demon's attacks._

**_"Tailed Beast Balls!" _**_Purple chakra balls were sent towards the pink haired student. Drawing two katanas, she went went in a fighting stance**.**_

_"LIGHTING RELEASE: LIGHTING FANGS!" She yelled and the two swords imediatly clashed with Matatabi's Cat Claws.  
_

_"CHIDORI/**GIANT CAT CLAW!" **The two attacks clashed, making Sakura's inner waters turmoil. A thick smoke covered the area, and Matatabi was outside of Sakura's mind, in her room. She was sleeping, exhausted, with one eye open, which unknown to her, beared the three-tomoed sharingan. The cat grabbed the blanket and covered her sleeping body._

**_'Sleep, squirt. You need it.'_**

_Age_ **_5- Someone Like You_**

_Sakura walked in a park, the same where she had met her cousin. Also the same where she gained the respect and fear of the other children. Sasuke's fangirls began to leave him alone more, especially when he was with his older cousin. On the swings, was a blonde boy with blue eyes and whiskers-like cheek marks. He looked pretty sad, as he was frowning. The other children were playing on the opposite part of the park. She walked towards him._

**_'Careful, Sakura. He's like you.'_**

_'Like me? How?'  
_

**_'Don't be so clueless, I meant that he's a jinchuriki. He is the host of Kurama, the Nine Tailed Beast.'_**

_'You don't say..' She put a finger under her chin and sat on the swing next to him. _

_"Hello." The boy looked at her._

_"Huh? A-Are you talking with me?" Poor lad, he looked so surprised._

_"Well yeah, we are the only one here. What's your name?" She smiled. The blonde smiled back._

_"Uzumaki Naruto!" _

_"O-Oi! Uchiha-san, don't go near the demon! He will kill you!" One of the random children said, making him go back in his gloomy state. Sakura clenched her fists, her bangs shadowed her eyes. She kept using her 'do-not-piss-me-off' face quite often._

_"Why do you call Uzumaki-kun a demon? Has he done something wrong to you?" She raised an eyebrow. The brat went silent, and Sakura smirked. "That's what I thought so." She turned back to the blonde kid. Want to play something?" He smiled and they both walked over towards the sand box._

_"Thank you, Saku-chan for standing up for me!"_

_"It was nothing. But I mere did that because we are similar."_

_"Huh? Similar?"_

_"Nevermind." She shook her head._

_"I want to be accepted by the others, so I will become a Hokage. That's my dream, dattebayo!" He grinned. "What's your dream?" Sakura put a finger under her chin._

_"My dream you say...mine is to find the One Piece and become the Pirate Queen." She smiled._

_"Pirates? What is One Piece?"_

_"One Piece is the biggest treasure left behind by Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King. He's the one who started the era of piracy. His last words were: 'My treasures? You can have it. I left everything in that place!'" She spoke eagerly of her hero and her father's mentor._

_"Wow, awesome!" They continued to chat._

_'My first made o**f** the Shinobi World, Matatabi.' Sakura smiled inside her mind._

**_Age 6- The born of the Beautiful Green Beast_**

_"I'm going to the Academy and you don't! I'm going to the Academy and you don't!" Sakura sang all the way in front of her mother and cousin, towards the Ninja Academy._

_"Shut up, Sakura. You don't have to be mean just because you're older than me." Sasuke pouted sad, while holding her auntie's hand. She stuck her tongue._

_"Sakura, don't be mean to Sasuke. He will start Academy soon!"  
_

_"Yeah, like Naruto-kun!" She grinned._

_"Naruto?" Raitsume raised an eyebrow. "A boy? Wait til Madara hears it, he's going to throw a fit." The older woman laughed._

_"I know him. He's just a dobe and an attention-seeker. He thinks he's better than me and just makes a fool out of himself." Sasuke grunted, but Sakura whacked him over his head._

_"Don't talk shit about Naruto-kun like that! Unlike you, who's got everything you could wish for, he's lonely and sad all the time!" She shouted. Sasuke whimpered at her tone. Seeing him, Sakura's sharp gaze softened. "Oh, I didn't mean to yell at you like that." She brought him in a hug. Raitsume smiled at them._

_"So adorable. Now off to go, Sakura." She grinned and kissed her mother on the cheek before walking in the big red-roofed building. Sakura activated her Sharingan to search for her class. _

_'Miss Suzume's class..where the hell is it? And why do I need this 'Kunoichi Class'?'_

**_'If I remember well...two more doors on left and you should be there.' _** _Matatabi pondered as she lead her pupil to a certain classroom. Sakura knocked on the door and heard a 'Come In'. She slowly opened the door._

_"H-Hello, Suzume-sensei?" She asked carefully. A woman, about 31 with black curly hair, oval glasses which hid the eye color and red lipstick spoke._

_"Yes, I'm Suzume-sensei. And you are?"_

_" Uchiha Sakura m'am. Sorry I'm late." The woman pushed her glasses further on the bridge of her nose._

_"Well, miss, take a seat next to miss Watanabe and we may begin class." Sakura smirked and sat down next to the purple haired girl, which cringed in fear as the pinkette sat down. "Now, as a ninja, we fight to protect our village. But as Kunoichi, we blend in as normal women when undercover- Yes, miss Uchiha?" She stopped when she saw Sakura rising her hand._

_"Well, why do we need to act as normal women when we can use henge, clones and concealing genjutsus?"_

_"Because we are still Kunoichis. We can't be as strong as men. Now we will arrange flowers.." Sakura clenched her fists, emanating a black aura causing her classmates near her to back away. She glared at the teacher as she was with her face against the blackboard._

_"And if you keep glaring at me like that, miss, you will recieve detention." _

_"Stupid hag." She muttered under her breath and all of them walked towards the teacher's desk to choose some flowers, a flower pot and some decorative items. She set them down and took a paint brush, to paint some mountains and a waterfall on a plain clay pot, and tied a red ribbon at the neck. She placed in some daffodils and white camelias, her mother's favourite flowers, and she was done._

_"Now let's see how did you work, girls." She passed Sakura and Ami. She took Sakura's work. "What is this?"_

_"A flower pot." She looked at it with a critical eye._

_"It's clearly that your mother didn't teach you anything worthy about being a Kunoichi. Maybe she's as incompetent as you." She pointed at the samurai on the mountain of the landscape. It was not a stickman dude, but not that poorly drawn. Just average. She clenched her fists. "Daffodils are delicate flowers which symbolize rebirth due to their apparition in spring. The camelias symbolizes strenght and perseveration."_

_"Yes, like the samurais."_

_"For that you should simply use cherry blossoms. You should take miss Watanabe's example, where she used a rich red flower pot, red symbolizing love and passion, with white roses, the purity and peace. I shall let that pass, but I will have to discuss with your mother your lack of competence and education." That was the last stray. She smashed the flower pot against the floor, making it crumple. Her three-tomoed sharingan spinned dangerously, and unconsciously she trapped the teacher in a genjutsu.  
_

**_'Sakura, calm down and free her. You don't want problems on your first day here.'_**

_'Haven't you heard that bitch?! She's lucky I'm not using her as a kunai throwing post! If someone is 'incompetent', then is that bitch that can't dispell a simple genjutsu!' The pathetic teacher was crying, and the genjutsu dispelled itself, as if it couldn't hold anymore longer. _

_So that day Sakura got a detention and had to clean the classroom. As she put the broomstick down, she skipped towards the entrance and got a a critical yet aprobatory look from the Useless-sensei as she was going to call her now. Everyone left, but still she saw a boy around her age on a bench. He looked pretty sad. He had long black hair tied in a braid, bushy brows and round black eyes. She damned her good heart before walking towards him. _

_"Hey, are you okay?" He looked at the pink-haired Uchiha heiress._

_"Huh? Yeah, I guess." The boy looked down._

_"Can I sit down?" He only nodded. "What's your name?"_

_"Rock Lee. What's yours?"_

_"Uchiha Sakura. Would you mind telling me what's with that beaten up face?" She smiled._

_"My classmates are laughing at me because I can't use ninjutsu and genjutsu." Sakura stared a bit._

_"You can't use them you say...then why not learn something you're good at!" Sakura beamed and he looked at her._

_"Huh?"_

_"Blimey! I found it! You can be a Taijitsu master! No ninjutsu user can catch you if you are too fast for them. And with that you can also learn tricks like hitting pressure points. This way they will not be able to use their oh-so-cool ninjutsu!"_

_"You're right! I will become a ninja of hardworking then!"_

_"We will climb on top of the Hokage Mountain!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"We will stop the Global Warming!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"We will steal Jirayia-sempai's Icha Icha series collection!" Lee looked puzzled at her._

_"Yea-Wait, what?"_

_"Nothing, nothing." She only grinned. "Let's make a pact. When we are both strong, we will fight! To see which is better, my Sharingan or your Taijitsu." Rock Lee grinned back._

_"I will become a Taijitsu Master and beat you, Cherry Blossom of the Sharingan! You will be my new rival!" He pointed out._

_"'Cherry Blossom of the Sharingan'? Weird nickname but yeah! From now on we will be rivals! Let the best ninja win!"_

_"B-But you're a woman." Sakura's eyes darkened by her bangs. Sh lifted her fist and whacked him over his head._

_"Are you calling me weak?!"_

_"N-No, no I don't." Sakura calmed herself down._

_"Good. Now I have to bring this detention ticket back home, Suzume-sensei wants to speak with my parents. See you!" She grinned and ran off._

_Unknown to them, two jounins listened to their conversation._

_"You know, Kurenai, the boy kind of reminds me of myself." The red eyed woman smiled._

_"Like what, your eyebrows?"_

_"No, the determination. And I think I can see him becoming a great ninja one day."_

_"He will, I'm sure. It was nice of Raitsume's daughter to give him his Will of Fire back. You would think that most of the Uchihas would be pretty vain."_

_"Well, not everyone. Itachi is a prodigy with a golden heart. To promote as a chuunin at such early age, rarely seen, once in a generation. But I guess we will have another one soon. She has potential."_

_"I know. Let's just hope that Danzo will not put his claws on this Academy bunch."_

**_Age 7- Loyality_**

_Danzo Shimura looked at the ROOT member which entered his office.  
_

_"Do you have it?"_

_"Of course, Danzo-sama. Here's the folder you requested. But, if I may ask, what do you need with an Academy student?"_

_"I think I found a second gold-hearted Itachi for us to manipulate to our will." He opened the folder, and looked at the small picture of a certain student. Fair skin, deep green eyes, and short pink hair held back by a red ribbon._

**_Name: Uchiha Sakura Taijitsu: B_**

**_Age: 7 Ninjutsu: +A_**

**_Rank: Academy Student Genjutsu: -A_**

**_Note: Very skilled, large chakra amount and perfect chakra control. High intelligence and strategic mind, art of stealth, high above average._**

_"This little girl, are you sure they haven't exagerated at least one bit with these stats?"  
_

_"I don't think so. Don't leave yet, I want you to deliver a letter for me soon.'_

* * *

_"Mom, I've got a letter!" Sakura ran in the kitchen, where Raitsume was helping Mikoto to get the dinner ready.  
_

_"I hope it's not a warning from the Academy. Last time you broke a kid's wrist." _

_"Mom, that was not my fault! He said that my pink hair is weird and grabbed a bucket of blue paint to 'make it better'. I said that if he doesn't put it down, I will break his wrist. And so I did." She huffed._

_"May not be your fault but you shouldn't behave like this. Now give me the letter please." Sakura handed her mother the letter. The pink haired woman opened it and her apple green eyes were wide as saucers, she let out a squeal. Right then, Madara and Fugaku returned from their work at the Police Force. Raitsume grabbed Sakura and kissed her face, then hugged her husband tight._

_"Ouch what happened, dear?" The others, especially Sakura was also eager to find out why all the fuss._

_"Sakura got promoted! To ANBU! She will be put in a team with Itachi!"_

_"WHAT!?" All of them yelled, including Sakura, and Itachi who just came downstairs._

_"It is written all here. Due to her performance in the Academy, Danzo Shimura, leader of ROOT put a good talk to the upper-class men to let her skip the ranks." Madara took a look at the letter, and it indeed beared the seal of Konoha, the Hokage and the ANBU. He scooped his daughter in a hug._

_"Who's daddy's little ANBU, who?" He tickled her while she laughed._

_"Congratulations, Sakura. Itachi, please watch over her in the future missions."_

_"Yes father." The two of them left, and went over to Danzo's office, where she recieved her uniform, her mask, and her tattoo. Itachi also recieved a scroll, which was their next mission, she had to accomplish with Itachi and him only, without his team. Sakura knew that Danzo gave her creeps. As they left, Sakura looked at her role model._

_"What is our mission, Itachi?"_

_"I will tell you later, when everyone is asleep. You will not like it, believe me." _

_As soon the night came, Itachi and Sakura walked in his room, locked the door and put a genjutsu so no one could hear them._

_"Here. Take a look." Sakura opened the scroll and she went pale. She gasped and she felt tears prickling in the corners of her eyes._

_"W-We can't do this! This is our clan! What about Mikoto, Sasuke, mom?!" Itachi sighed._

_"Years before, when Sasuke was born and you weren't here, when I was 9, the Third Shinobi World War errupted. Seeing so many dead bodies and the horrors of the war so close and so real, I turned in a pacifist and swore to myself to stop the wars. Unfortunately, our clan is pretty unsatisfied with the power Konoha gave us, so they planned to start a civil war against the Hokage, and the council. I've been playing as a double agent for the village and the clan since I entered the ANBU. Do you understand why do we have to do this?" Sakura shook her head of tears and nodded._

_"I do, Itachi. As sooner as better I say. Everyone's asleep, so we should do our job without conplications. But what happened with Shisui? I heard the clan people suspecting you."_

_"Danzo stole Shisui's right eye. Like me, he wanted to archieve peace. He wanted to use his Kotoamatsukikami to make the Clan Leaders to negotiate with the council, but he did it before he had the chance to do so. He gave me the remaining eye, and he left you his 'Body Flicker' prized jutsu. After that, he drowned himself."_

_"Oh. I liked cousin Shisui. He was really cool."_

_"And you say I'm not?" He looked at her amused._

_"Noo you're super cool!" She jumped on his head and they both laughed. Their joy was quickly replaced by the dreadful sentiment, when they realized that midnight came._

_"Let's begin, Sakura. You take left, I take right." Sakura nodded and put on her ANBU uniform, mask, and tied her scroll at her waist. She unsheated her new katana with the Uchiha crest engraved on the handle._

_"Showtime." They both disappeared. Sakura cringed as she heard the cries of pain and surprise of her clan members, as her katana went through their abdomen, and falling lifeless on the floor._

_'Matatabi, give me strenght.' She quietly sent a pray for everyone to rest in peace and walked over her living quarters. She gulped the lump down her throat as she stepped towards her parent's bedroom._

_Raitsume woke up by a gut feeling and walked over the vanity. In the mirror, she saw in the shadow a familliar pink hair child, her face covered by a porcelain cat mask._

_"Sakura?"_

_"Orders mom. I-I can't do this!" She cried out loud and took off her mask. Raitsume walked over to hug her child. She continued to sob in her arms for a few minutes._

_"I understand you, Saki. I knew something was wrong with this clan. I want Konoha to see another day too if that means I would have to be killed. It's the village I came to love more than the Fishman Island."_

_"B-But-"_

_"Shhh." She put a finger over her lips. She sat cross-legged on the carpet, and put her down in her lap. Right now, Sakura looked like a child dressed in an ANBU costume for Halloween. "Let me tell you a story. I want to tell you the truth abot everything."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Hundred of years ago, the patriarch of the Otsusuki Clan arrived in the New World for the first time. The Otsutsukis are an Ancient Clan of another world, where the clans descend until today. When the patriarch visited the Fishman Island to see himself that there are humans with fish tails, he also met the love of his life. The younger sister of Queen Otohime. They had two, healthy baby girls. Unfortunately, she died from childbirth, leaving him heartbroken. He took one of them with him, and the other remained in the Pirate Era. Guess who they were?"_

_"Huh? I-I don't know. I don't remember learning this at school."  
_

_Raitsume smiled._

_"Those were me, and my sister, Kaguya. We age pretty slowly, but I'm way older than I normally am. Kaguya also had two sons and became the princess of the Otsutsuki Clan, after father died. Her sons were the Sage of the Six Paths, Hagoromo, and the founder of the Shinobi of the Moon, Hamura. I, on the other hand, lived my life pretty normally and different from my sister. I liked to travel between dimensions and perfect the Transition Jutsu. I met your father when he was on Shanks' crew, as his first mate. Still emotionless and an asshole like ever. People sometimes wonder how I fell in love with him. And had you. You know the rest. The only gift I had from father was a fragment of the 10 Tails, was Matatabi. Nice father eh?"_

_"Worse than daddy. But wait, how old are you?"_

_"Older than you think." She held her closer. "It's time to complete your mission." The sentiment of dreadness and guilt hit her like a truck. She gulped and nodded. She got up from her mother's protective embrance and got out her katana._

_"Don't hate me after this, mom."_

_"I wouldn't do that, sweety." She spread open her arms, like awaiting death with a hug. Tears streamed down Sakura's face._

_"Mommy!?" She cried out for a last hug, before piercing her heart with her katana. Blood splattered on her brand new uniform. She fell on her knees as her mother's body fell with a thud on the floor. She was smiling as death took her away. "Mommy!" She cried harder on her nightgown._

_"I love you, mommy." She whispered and took another storing scroll Sakura knew she will never open, and put on a poker face to greet Itachi. He was also crying, deep in the forest, watching from afar everything. A purple haired ANBU found Sasuke._

_"Done?"_

_"Yes. But I haven't found daddy."_

_"I took care of him." Itachi lied, not mentioning his earlier talk with Madara and partnership. Sakura nodded and walked away with him, to their new home: The Akatsuki. _

_Once in her room after her initiation, she took out her mother's favourite scarf she liked to play with, and buried her face in the soft fabric, sobbing quietly. Itachi entered her room._

_"Everything will be alright. Just wait." He hugged her tightly as they cried togheter, the Sharingans of the Akatsuki.  
_

* * *

Sakura stared speechless as the bubble where her memories were revealed.

"Take me back please. I want to see my crew." The cat demon looked at her heart broken host, and nodded.

**"As you wish." **Sakura woke up with a gasp, a pair of pitch black eyes staring in her won.

"Aaaagh!" She screamed.

"Aaaaa! She's awake!" The fluffy reindeer-animal called out, and at instant, her crew members plus Vivi and Carue filled her and Nami's room. She was tackled in a hug by all of them, except Zoro who kept his composure and just smiled at his crewmate's well being, and Sanji, who went to bring food to his precious 'Sleeping Beauty'.

"Are you okay, Sakura? How are you feeling?" Nami asked.

"Better." She raised her fist and let blue flames cover it. "Way better actually. 100 % functionaly." Sakura smiled.

"We were worried for you, Saks! You kept lowering your temperature bellow zero degrees and kept muttering words. Then crying in your sleep, then smiling, then scowling, it was pretty hard to read what were you thinking." Usopp spoke out.

"I remember everything guys. Well, my life before Akatsuki. How I met a lot of people, how I was born in the New World, everything." She smiled out. "But what were you doing while I was away?" She said, pointing at the newest addition of the Straw Hats.

"This is Chopper. We decided that with you always on the front lines, we can't have you healing and fighting too, so we recruited a doctor from Drum Island. You would like there. Is a winter island where the only living plants are the cherry blossoms, hence the name 'Sakura Kingdom'."

"Nice to meet you, Chopper! Kawaii you're so cute!"

"Complimenting me will get you nowhere baka!" The reindeer was basically dancing with glee.

"He has a problem with compliments. He can speak because he ate the Human Human fruit. He's also a very skilled medic as he was appretince of Dr. Kurenha."

"Oh. Then I may learn a few things from Chopper then. So anymore things I should know of?"

"Well first, when you fell 'ill' we got on Little Garden, where eveything is prehistorical. We have made two giant friends Dorry and Brogy. There were huge dinosaurs!"

"Really?!" Sakura exclaimed with glee.

"Really! Then we went on Drum Island where we recruited Chopper. There was this fat man which almost ate our ship, when he saw you! He tried to make you his bride!" Luffy laughed. "He thought you were some kind of sleeping beauty he had to awaken! So funny!" Luffy laughed.

"He WHAT!?" Sakura yelled from top her lungs. "Do I have to desinfect and sterilize my mouth or face or something?"

"Don't worry. Zoro went all furious as soon as he could, making Sanji throw a fit and both he and Luffy beat the shit out of him. The current king of Drum Island wanted to keep you and I'm not joking. Even sleeping you attract men like moths to flame." Nami laughed and patted her on the back.

"Now I know to not sleep anymore." She muttered under her breath.

"Don't be like that Sakura. Now we docked at Nanohana, but no one wanted to leave the ship until you woke up. Mr 2 offered to guard the ship while we are away. We are short on supplies but Sanji saved some food for you for when you wake up."

"Thank you guys." Sakura placed a genuine smile for the first time.

"Food!" Luffy yelled and ran off the ship. The others went after him. Sakura remained behind a moment and walked over the photo frame of her and her parents.

"I'm sorry oka-san. I love you and I hope you will forgive me. I know you want me to continue my life and I will do it. I will find One Piece, but I will make Luffy the Pirate King and I promise to be by his side when he does so. Because I found my anchor. My crew. I love you." She smiled and hugged the framed photo before putting on her silettos.

"Wait for me guys!" She called out and ran outside.

* * *

That...took forever to write. The parts with daddy Madara are done, yes, Raitsume is Kaguya's sister but she's not near as strong as she wasn't raised to be a ninja as she remained with her aunt Otohime, the fishmen, and the others. Sakura is also not that strong as Itachi or Naruto. The only strenght she has against Itachi is her large chakra reserves and the fact that she is illness-free. And against Naruto, is that she has the Sharingan, because Matatabi is not as strong as Kyuubi. She doesn't know about her Byakugan as she is a direct descendant of the Otsutsuki Clan, she MIGHT archieve it later, but maybe not. Or simply not use it at all.

Also at her age she's not that strong, I mean ANBU level. It was just a scheme in Danzo's Plans. Again, she's not weak, but neither a God anyways. I also can't say that she couldn't beat many strong enemies, but not without breaking a sweat. Like, she couldn't defeat Akainu for example. But if Sasuke managed to kill Orochimaru, weak or not, or Itachi as well who sent him out of Akatsuki, then be sure she could too.

Try to put in balance her strenghts and weaknesses. Like, one of her weakness is her Tsundere personality, or her attachemnt to the crew. Or simply children, and not in a pedophilic way. Now you saw her childhood, the important part, and you saw it was getting hard from year 7. She simply doesn't want to see a child suffering. Nothing bad here people.

Well this would be all. We meet Ace in the next chapter, we begin the Alabasta arc officialy, and the more consistent part of the story is beginng.

Ja ne and wait for the new chapter! ^^


	39. Chapter 39

Hello peeps. I;m Alex in case you've forgotten about me, as I haven't posted in a good while. Sadly to say, I've been busy and still am, but I haven't forgotten about my sketches so I have both good news and bad news. The bad news are that I'm discontinuing every story I have because: shitty way of writing, useless details and paragraphs, you name it. Not to mention OOC-ness of the canon characers. However, all these months I was away I honed my writing skills and began writing originbals, horror inclined, so: I'll come back with the beta versions of my stories. Better written. Not to mention Sakura's personality was all abrupt and unstable, always switching like two other persons, not tlaking about Inner or Matatabi.

I apologize again and hope to stay tuned to see my beta versions soon. :) Also, there exists a chatting app called FanFiction Amino where you can chat with other writer, just like Anime Amino, app for all OTAKUs, and Virtual Space Amino or Geeky Amino, for all roleplayers. You can find me there if you wanna chat :3


	40. Please Read, it's important

**My hiatus is over! I'm working on rewriting the Pink Haired Pirate! I'm working on this a lot, and I've decided to because:**

**~Sakura's personality became kind of random**

**~I'm not changing certain stuff like her heritage. Nope, not at all. **

**~Sakura will be limited to Sharingan abilities and lighting jutsu as her main nature. She'll have a few water and fire jutsu as secondary stuff though. Water is her second nature and fire is something taught in general in the Uchiha clan.**

**~I'm keeping Rasengan and Big Ball Rasengan for one lone reason: GOMU GOMU NO RASENGAN DUH! It's too epic, and I liked their relationship as captain and first mate.**

**~I'm also keeping Matatabi. Again, they're cute. And I'm planning something for the war of the great. **

**~Sakura and Zoro's relationship will be kept love-hate. I have no idea if they'll get together in the end or not but the purpose of the story is action not romance. I'll set up an orientative poll to see what are your preferences and see my best bet.**

**~I may or may not create crossovers and alternate endings with other universes. (Assassin's Creed may be one)**

**~Her appearance will be simple: long pink hair, green eyes, Yin seal. The attire looks a lot like Itachi's, nothing special. I may keep randomness for fillers though. You also won't find the usually ending and beginning messages, I see no point. **

**~I would appreciate if you pmed me for questions and leave the review section for commentaries. Questions as stuff which can be discussed better if we talk in private.**

**~There WILL be mature content. From language to gore and explicit material, you'll find everything here. Not rape, I don't find any joy in writing that but yea. **

**This should be all. Again, I'm waiting for messages in case of questions and confusions. See you next time and keep an eye out for the beta version. :)**


End file.
